Rory & Riley
by meg121186
Summary: Sort of Gilmore Girls meets Parent Trap with some Trory thrown in, but without the kids scheming to get their parents together. In this story Rory has a twin brother that she never knew existed, until they unexpectedly meet one day at Yale.
1. Hi, I'm Riley!

Rory & Riley

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. (With the exception of all 7 seasons on DVD.) I only own Riley.

Notes: Season 4 & beyond AU. Everything from seasons 1-3 still happened with the exception of Rory's relationship with Christopher. Christopher still got involved with Sherry and had Gigi. In this story, Lorelai had twins, Rory and her twin brother Riley (who is older by 10 minutes). After they were born, with Lorelai and Christopher not wanting to get married, everyone decided it would be best for each teenager and their parents to only be responsible for one baby so Christopher and his parents would raise Christopher Riley Hayden while the Gilmore's raised Lorelai Leigh "Rory" Gilmore. Lorelai of course eventually found her way to Stars Hollow to raise Rory away from Hartford Society and Christopher tired of his parents pressuring him to still attend Princeton took off to Boston to raise Riley on his own. Each child grew up in the image of their respective parent with zero knowledge of each other or their other parent. Also, in some chapters I borrowed dialogue directly from the episodes.

Background on Christopher Riley Hayden: He is basically the male equivalent of his twin sister. He is a lover of all things pop culture, a good book, and a really good cup of coffee. But he also got his parents rebelliousness and has on occasion got into trouble which resulted in a brief stay in military school.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Hi, I'm Riley!"

* * *

3 AM! Rory Gilmore couldn't sleep. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and couldn't believe the time, 3 AM! She had to be up in four hours to get ready for her first class and had gotten no sleep. She was exhausted after the party her roommate, Paris Geller, forced her to open the door for, not to mention irritated by the Olsen Twin wannabes her grandmother was trying to force down her throat. But despite all of that she could not get her body to just let her go to sleep. Figuring she was fighting a losing battle Rory decided to move to the common room she shared with her suite-mates to watch a movie, hoping she may eventually succumb to exhaustion on the sofa.

She was just about to start the movie when a light snore coming from outside her dorm caught her attention. Rory opened the door to discover a sight she never expected to see. _Oh my gosh. He's naked! I wonder if he's okay. How long has he been out here?_

Tapping the sleeping, naked guy on the shoulder with the tie from her robe, he woke up.

"I'm naked," he stated.

"Yes," Rory replied.

"I'm naked, I'm on the floor, and you're a girl, so I must be…" he said.

"On the wrong floor," she finished.

"I should probably find my room and my clothes. What building is this?" he asked.

"Durfee," Rory told him, "Which building is your room in?"

"Branford."

As he started to get up Rory stopped him, "hold on," she said and handed him her robe to put on.

Reaching out a hand to her he said, "Hi! I'm Riley."

"Rory."

As he walked away Rory surprised herself, "Hey, I couldn't sleep so I was just about to start a movie and have some coffee. Do you wanna join me? It might help the hangover. I've also got some sweats you can put on so you don't have to walk back to your dorm like that."

"What movie," Riley asked.

"Casablanca."

"One of my favorites. Coffee sounds good, too."

* * *

After handing Riley his coffee, Rory took a seat next to him on the sofa. "This is really good," he said.

"Not as good as Luke's," Rory replied.

"Who's Luke?"

"My mom's boyfriend. He owns a diner in Stars Hollow, where I grew up. He's basically like my dad since mine has never been around. They've had a thing for each other for as long as I can remember, but neither of them ever admitted it until my high school graduation. I included Luke in my "thank you's" for getting me where I am in my speech and I guess my mom finally realized not only how important he was to me, but her as well that she kissed him on the spot and they've been together ever since."

"Wow," he said, "take a breath already."

"Sorry. I have a tendency to ramble. I get it from my mom," she said.

"That's cool. So somewhere in that rant of yours I believe I learned you were raised by single mother and were valedictorian of your class. So besides a love of coffee and an appreciation for one of the greatest movies of all time, it seems we have a couple more things in common. I too, was raised by a single parent, but by my dad. And I have no idea who my mom is. She has never been around either. I was also class valedictorian."

"Okay, so you like to ramble, too. Good to know," Rory laughed, "where are you from?"

"Boston," he said, "but I've gone to school in North Carolina for the past two years. I graduated from Oak Ridge Military Academy."

"Military school? Was that by choice or were you exiled there?" Rory asked.

"A little of both, I guess. My dad's never had any significant relationships. It's always been the two of us against the world, but freshman year he met Sherry and a year later, along came Gigi."

"Gigi?"

"She's my half-sister; it's short for Georgia. Sherry's great and I love Gigi. I love seeing my dad so happy and growing up an only child to a single parent, I'd wanted a family. When I was little I dreamt about what my mother was like and my little sister, too. Cause for some reason my dreams always included a little sister. I would protect her from bullies, boyfriends, bad dreams. And in turn she would help me sneak out of the house if I wanted to go out and dad said no. When Sherry and Gigi came along I finally got the family I always wanted. Part of me was happy. I love them both and I'll protect Gigi with my life, but the other part of me resented the fact that Gigi was going to grow up the way I had always wanted, with two loving parents. So I started sneaking out more, going to parties, and coming home drunk I kept my grades up, so dad didn't have too many complaints, but in the end we decided Boston wasn't the right place for me. I wanted to go, but my dad decided on Oak Ridge. In the end it all worked out, though. I learned not to resent the things I didn't have, but appreciate all the things I did have and I made some good friends there. I actually met my roommate there. He had been exiled there by his father after some stupid things he and his friends had done. We were bunk-mates and eventually became the best of friends."

* * *

Rory wasn't really sure what to say. She definitely understood what he meant by resenting the things he didn't have. She felt the same way. Yeah, she loved her mom and Luke has always been the father figure in her life, but part of her still wondered who her father was and what it would be like to have him in her life. She also wished she wasn't an only child. As her best friend as well as her mother, Lorelai Gilmore has always been like a sister to Rory, too and so has her best friend Lane Kim, but she has always dreamt of having an older brother; the kind of brother who would look out for her and protect her like the older brothers did in a lot of movies and television shows she watched.

"You know I met my roommate in high school, too." Rory finally said, "I wouldn't exactly call her my best friend though. We're more friend-ish. We have a really strong tendency to push each others buttons, but at the same time we push each other to be the best. We work well together. It took awhile to get there, though."

"What do you mean," Riley asked?

"She used to hate me and for no other reason other than she was threatened by me."

"Why was she threatened by you?"

"I transferred to Chilton Academy in Hartford from Stars Hollow High sophomore year. It was the best place for me to get the education I needed to get me into Harvard."

"Wait, Harvard?" Riley stopped her.

"Yeah that was always the plan. I got into Harvard as well as Princeton and Yale, of course, but in the end Yale had the most "pros" so it won."

"I'm sorry, "the most pros." What's that?" Riley asked.

"It had the most "pro's" on my "pro/con" lists for each school. I make all my important life decisions with them. So anyway, back to Paris, that's my roommate's name, she was the top of the class and was going to be the editor of the school paper. She also had plans to go to Harvard as well and here I was the new girl coming in a month into the school year with glowing recommendations, top grades of my own, and a desire to be the next Christiane Amanpour. She hated to be challenged and felt I was one so she immediately hated me," Rory told him, "Of course, it also didn't help that the boy she had liked since first grade and had no interest in dating her took a weird liking to me."

"A weird liking?" Riley asked. "Tristan liked to annoy me. From day one he dubbed me the school's "Mary" and was relentless in his attempts to get me to go out with him. He was the "King of Chilton" no girl would dare turn him down, but I did so he made it his mission to get me to agree and since Paris liked him she hated me."

"Are sure he didn't really like you and not as a conquest or anything, maybe he actually liked you, but just didn't know how to show it," he asked?

"I guess it's possible. I never got a chance to find out, though. He, like you was sent to military school at the beginning of junior year. He made some bad choices with his friends. They did some stupid stuff and his dad pulled him out of school; on the night when he and I were supposed to perform as Romeo and Juliet, actually. I wound up having to perform with Paris as Romeo and believe me she does not kiss as good as Tristan. But, on the upside, at least after he was gone Paris didn't hate me as much so we were able to work on becoming friends," she said.

"So did you ever have feelings for Tristan? I mean, you did just say he was a good kisser." Riley asked.

"I don't know, maybe. There were times when we would have some decent conversations and he wasn't being his usual obnoxious self. The night he left school he told me he would have kissed me goodbye, but my boyfriend was there. A part of me was glad he didn't because nothing good could have come from him kissing me. My boyfriend would have beat the crap out of him and most likely broken up with me. Plus he was leaving so even if I liked him, it wasn't like it could go anywhere."

"What about the other part," he asked?"

"Huh?"

"You said a part of you was glad he didn't kiss you. Was there a part of you that wished he did?"

"Yeah, I guess there was. We had kissed once at this party the year before and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him again. That night his girlfriend had just broken up with him, in front of the entire party by the way. I went to the party to avoid my feelings over having just broken up with my boyfriend at the time, Dean. We broke up the day before on our three month anniversary after he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back."

"Wow that sucks."

Rory laughed, "That's exactly was Tristan said. Anyway, I was bored with the party, but my friend that came with me was dancing with this guy she met so when I went to find a quiet room that I could read in I came across Tristan sitting at this piano. He looked so sad. I still hated him for the whole Mary thing and everything else, but somehow I found myself trying to cheer him up. We talked for a few minutes. He apologized for having been a jerk to me all year and the next thing I knew he was kissing me and I was kissing him back. And then I was running out of the room in tears.

When I found Tristan at school a few days later I told him I cried because I hadn't wallowed over Dean, yet. That was true, but in reality I cried because it was an amazing kiss. It was better than any kiss I had shared with Dean and it scared me. With that one kiss I felt more for him than I felt for Dean or every imagined feeling for anyone, but I was scared that I would just be 'one of the many' that I ended up telling him it didn't mean anything."

"That must have been some kiss." Riley said.

"It was," she replied, "and if I'm being really honest with myself it was the best kiss I've ever had. Before and since then, nothing and no one has compared. But, it's not like it really matters now. I haven't seen or heard from Tristan since he was sent away to military school and I doubt I'll ever see him again. I guess he was destined to be 'the one that got away' instead of 'the one'."

* * *

 _Chilton, Tristan, Mary_? Riley couldn't help but wonder if this girl in front of him; the one whose dorm he just happened to pass out in front was the very girl who since he had known him had owned his best friend's heart. He couldn't believe it, after all the stories Tristan had told him about the girl that got away, never in a million years did he expect to not only come face to face with her, but discover that she had those same feelings. Oh, it was shaping up to be a great semester. Now he just had to find the right way to reintroduce them to each other.

* * *

They continued their conversation well into the early morning hours, completely forgetting about starting the movie, but instead just enjoying getting to know each other. Rory told him more about her relationship with Dean, then her relationship with Jess and what she knew about her other suitemates, Janet and Tanna. Riley told her about his ex-girlfriend, Sarah. They dated their first two years of high school until her family moved to California. Since then, he's gone on dates, but hasn't had a long term relationship.

They talked about their likes, dislikes, hometowns, friends, and their relationship with their parents. Neither could believe that anyone could be as close to their parents as they were. They also discovered they were both English majors and plan to join the school paper. As the sun started to come up Rory looked at the time, seeing that it was nearing 7 o'clock she knew it was time to say goodbye so she could get ready for her 8 o'clock class.

"So," she started, "as much as I hate to kick you out. I've got to get ready. I have my first class in an hour."

"No problem. Me too. What class?" Riley asked.

"English 10: A study of Jane Austen. She's my favorite author so I'm really excited about this class and I can't be late," she said.

"I don't blame you. I'm in that class, too. I love Jane Austen. I don't love her as much as Hemingway, but she is a brilliant author," Riley said.

"Ugh, what is it with guys and Hemingway. I just can't get into his stuff. I've tried, but he just puts me to sleep. So I guess I'll see you in class, then," Rory replied.

"I guess you will. See you later, Rory."

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"


	2. You can never have too much coffee!

Chapter 2: "You can never have too much coffee!"

* * *

"Hey Paris. Lovely to see you again. Coffee?" Riley greeted Rory's roommate.

It had been a week since they met and between liking all the same things (with the exception of Rory's disdain for Ernest Hemingway) and having all their classes together they had become the best of friends.

"Thanks Riley. Rory, your boyfriend's here!" Paris yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend, Paris. We're just friends. How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't like him like that. No offense, Ry," she states as he hands her the coffee he brought for her.

"None taken. I prefer blondes anyway," he states with a wink towards Paris who just rolls her eyes.

"And besides Paris, after Jess, I kind of want to just take a boy break, you know," Rory says.

"Fine, I'll drop it," Paris told her.

"So, we have some time before class. You want to grab another cup of coffee?  
Rory asked Riley.

"Absolutely."

"Seriously," Paris asked, "he just brought you a cup that you haven't even finished yet."

"True, but by the time we get to the coffee cart she'll have finished it, thus requiring a new one." Riley stated.

"That much coffee will kill you, Gilmore. You drink too much of it." Paris said.

"You can never have too much coffee!" Rory and Riley both replied with a laugh.

"Oh geeze, you've known each other only a week and it's like you already share a brain." Paris told them and then walked out of the dorm leaving the two laughing behind her.

"So, coffee?"

"Coffee!"

* * *

"So," Riley asked as they walked to their favorite coffee cart, "week one at Yale, what's the consensus. You think you made the right choice or are you wishing you'd gone to Harvard all along?"

"Well, I get to see my mom and my grandparents more than I would have if I'd gone to Harvard, my classes are great, I don't actually mind living with Paris; it's been sort of nice having a familiar face around, and if I had gone to Harvard I never would have met you and that would have really sucked. You've become such a good to me Ry, thank you!" Rory stated.

"Anytime; you know I feel the same way, right? I'm glad we met, too. I've never really been friends with a girl before, at least not without it turning into something. I like it."

"Me, too. I mean, I was friends with Jess for awhile when I was still with Dean, but then it became more and before he left I guess I was sort of friends with Tristan."

"You still think about him?"

"Not really, but after telling you about him last week I have. I asked Paris about him. I wondered if she has talked to him since he left Chilton, but she hasn't. She said no one really has. His family doesn't really talk about him. She said she has gone to parties at his parents' house during the holidays and in the summer and he was never there. It's like he dropped out of Hartford Society completely which is probably a good thing. There are too many strings with the people of the society. That's why mom left with me when I was baby. She wanted away from it all."

"Two please, Nick," Riley told the coffee cart guy as they got to the front of the line, "yeah, Dad did the same thing with me."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, didn't I tell you that I'm originally from Hartford?" Riley asked.

"No. Thanks Nick. You were born in Hartford?" Rory asked as they walked towards their class with fresh coffee in hand.

"Yep, Dad and I lived with my grandparents for awhile, but the pressure of being a Hayden was getting to him so he packed us up and we moved to Boston."

"Wow, that's basically why Mom left, she didn't want to conform to whatever plan her parents wanted for her. Of course the original plan went out the window when she got pregnant at sixteen and chose not to marry my dad. But, she also wanted nothing to do with getting an Ivy League education like my grandparents and all the Gilmore's before. I guess in a way that's sort of one of the reasons I chose Yale. I mean, I'd be happy here regardless, but it's kind of nice following in my grandfather's legacy," Rory told him.

"Yeah, that's what was getting to Dad. For generations the Hayden's had gone to Princeton, studied law, and joined the family firm. Dad wanted nothing to with it. I'm actually supposed to be at Princeton right now," Riley told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Ever since I was little my grandfather would take me to visit Princeton if he was meeting with former classmates or for a football game or something. We'd go to Harvard and Yale even whenever they were playing Princeton. He never specifically told me I had to go to there, but just seeing his face light up as he showed me his favorite spots around campus got me excited. I had no interest in being a lawyer. I had always loved the idea of being a journalist, but I did want to go to Princeton."

"So why are you at Yale then?" Rory asked.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but I had every intention of going to Princeton. I only applied to Yale, Harvard, and a few others because I had to. But, when my acceptance letter from Yale arrived it was like something was pulling me towards it. The moment I read the words: Dear Mr. Hayden, We are pleased to inform you… I had already decided I had to be at Yale. My grandparents weren't exactly thrilled that I had changed my mind, especially without any concrete reason, but they eventually agreed to let me come here; at least for this year. They said if I hadn't found why I wanted to come to Yale, my raison d'être so to speak, by the end of freshman year then I would transfer to Princeton."

"Well, here's hoping you find it so you can stay here with me," Rory stated toasting him with her coffee cup as they sat down for the start of their class.

* * *

After class, Rory and Riley decided to grab another coffee before heading to the library to do some research for a paper that had just been assigned in their English class. As they approached their favorite coffee cart, Riley noticed his roommate, Tristan standing in the line and despite Rory's feelings of a "boy break" he figured now was as good as time as any for the two to get reacquainted.

He'd been wracking his brain for the past week of a way to have them meet without simply dragging Tristan to Rory's dorm or just flat out telling them he knew the other. He wanted them to meet again; he knew they still had feelings for each other, but he didn't want to force them together before they were ready or rather before Rory was ready. He knew what she had gone through with Jess had hurt her and she wasn't ready to open her heart up again. They've only known each other a week, but he found himself being very protective her. He definitely didn't want to see her hurt, but he also knew his best friend. Tristan has been pining for this girl for the past two years and Riley knew that if he had to, he'd wait for her forever.

"Oh damn! I think I left my copy of Emma back in the classroom. You go ahead, Ror, I'll just be a minute. I'll meet you in the library." Riley told her.

"Okay. Sure, you want the usual?" Rory asked.

"Please."

When he was sure he had walked far enough that Rory wouldn't turn back and see he hadn't been heading back to their classroom Riley turned back towards the coffee cart, anxious to see what transpired when his two best friends came face to face once again.

* * *

Walking towards the coffee cart, Rory hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She was too busy wondering why Riley had lied about leaving his book in class when he hadn't even brought it in the first place. He forgot his copy and had shared with her. And because she wasn't paying attention she didn't notice the gap in the sidewalk that caused her to trip and she sure didn't notice the smirk on the face of the man who caught her before she hit the ground.

She did, however, notice that his voice was familiar as she looked up into a pair of equally familiar blues eyes as he spoke, "Well, well, I always knew you'd fall for me one day Mary."

"Tristan."


	3. I don't hate you

**AN:** Thank you to those of you who have read the first two chapters of Rory & Riley and are now following it to see what comes next. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I've spent the past several months reading a lot of Gilmore Girls fanfiction and after reading a few stories with Rory having a sibling and watching the series over again this idea came to mind. Thank you KEMLEM81 for your advice. I agree it flows much better this way. Since this is my first attempt I would greatly appreciate any comments or advice any of you may have. Thank you! Happy reading!

Chapter 3: "I don't hate you."

* * *

"You remember me. Wow, I'm flattered. And here I thought you hated me." Tristan said.

Flustered from nearly face planting into the sidewalk and the feelings going through her at seeing Tristan again Rory wasn't really listening to a word he said. She wasn't ready to deal with those feelings just yet so her only thoughts were 'get coffee and get out' and do those things as fast as possible.

"Um, thanks, Tristan, you know for catching me before I hit the ground, but I've got to get going. I'll see you later." Rory said, turning towards the guy behind the coffee cart, "Two of the usual please, Nick."

"Coming up."

"I got this, Mar," Tristan said handing Nick some money for the coffee.

"Tristan, I don't need you to pay for my coffee," Rory said as she started walking away.

"I wanted to. Now, Mary, why don't you join me for lunch? It'll give us a chance to catch up and you can explain why you're here and not Harvard seeing as that's all you talked about back at Chilton."

"I'm busy, Tristan. I'm meeting a friend in the library." Rory told him, "And why do you remember the college I wanted to go to when I was sixteen, but you can't bother to remember my name? I mean, come on it has just as many letters and syllables as that stupid nickname of yours! Even the last two letters are the same, so it can't be that hard to remember!" she yelled.

"Wow, I'd forgotten what it was like to see you all riled up. Angry works for you. And I do know your name; I just like Mary better." Tristan stated with a wink.

"Ugh! You're still just as infuriating as ever. Goodbye, Tristan!" And with that she headed off to the library. She really needed to talk to Riley. She had told him all about Tristan that first night and now that she had seen him again, she needed to vent to her best friend.

* * *

After Rory walked away, Riley stepped forward to confront his friend.

"What the hell, Tristan? What on Earth did you say to piss Rory off like that? I've never seen her that angry." Riley asked.

"I was just...I mean, I didn't try to… Wait, how do you even know her?" Tristan asked.

"From class. We're both English majors and we have all our classes together, actually." Riley told him.

"Oh, good, maybe you can help me fix this then." Tristan said.

"Fix what, exactly," Riley asked?

"You remember me telling you about Mary?"

"That girl from high school you're in love with?"

"I'm not…" Tristan started to say, but from the look Riley gave him he knew he couldn't get away with lying, "okay maybe I am, but it doesn't matter if she hates me. Riley, that girl, Rory…she's Mary. And I don't know what happened. I haven't seen her in two years and yeah I've grown up since I last saw her, but I don't know seeing her again it was like I was sixteen again. I'm such an idiot. I called her Mary and said a few suggestive things. She got angry and defensive; even more so than she used to it seemed, like it was all fresh in her mind."

* * *

Tristan was right. It was all fresh in her mind. She had told Riley all about him so it was almost like when they were sixteen and she reacted the way she had back then, but with two years of wondering what it would be like to see him again, she was angered by his choice in words. Tristan would probably chalk up to the fact that he thought she hated him, but Riley knew otherwise and had to tell his best friend the true extent of his relationship with Rory.

"Tris, I have to tell you something about Rory." Riley said.

"What, she's not seeing someone is she? Please don't tell me you like her!"

"No, she's not seeing anyone. And no, I don't like her. At least, I don't like her like that. We're friends, but the thing is, I actually met Rory before classes started. I kind of met her the night of that party. Remember when I told you a girl invited me in after she found me passed out outside her dorm… Well, that girl was Rory and…"

"What! If you touched her, I swear…," Tristan interrupted.

"No, relax, nothing happened. Remember, I told you that before. We just stayed up talking. We have a lot in common. She actually told me all about you. She never mentioned your last name, but she said enough for me to figure it out. I've known since that night she was your "Mary" I just wasn't sure how to tell you she was here or her that you're my best friend. She just got out of a relationship a few months ago. The guy was a jerk and she's not ready to put her heart out there again so I was hesitant to reintroduce you guys, but then I saw you here, made up an excuse to leave, and told her I'd meet her in the library. Which reminds me, I should get going. She's probably already there and has already realized I've been lying to her or at the very least not telling her the whole truth. I guess it's my turn to face the wrath that is Rory Gilmore," Riley said.

"Will you at least tell her I'm sorry? I'd like to talk her again; a real conversation this time." Tristan asked.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" Riley asked sitting down across from Rory.

"I don't know, I was supposed to be meeting my friend Riley here. He looks a little bit like you except his nose is about a foot longer than yours seeing as he is a big fat liar!" she yelled.

"Pinocchio, really Ror?" Riley asked her.

"I can't believe you Riley. You know Tristan, don't you? You've known him all along haven't you? He's your roommate that you met in military school. I can't believe I've been so stupid. Did you guys like plan this or something? Are you pretending to be friends with me as part of one of his games to try and get me or something?" Rory accused.

"No, Rory, look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Tristan. I wanted to, I just wasn't sure how. Yes, he is my roommate. He's the guy I met in military school. And yes I knew you were his "Mary." I figured it out during our first conversation. You never said his last name, but I knew he went to Chilton so it wasn't too hard to figure out. And this isn't a game Rory, he really does like you. He was an idiot earlier and he knows it. He was surprised to see you and with his feelings for you, he acted like the stupid sixteen year old kid he used to be. And as for me, I'm your friend because I want to be. I care about you, I just want you to be happy, and when you're ready, I think Tristan can do that."

"Okay!"

"'Okay you accept my apology' or 'okay you'll give Tristan a chance'?" Riley asked.

"Both, I guess. I'll talk to Tristan, but for now that's all I can do." Rory said.

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you."

"Good! So, now let's work on that paper."


	4. Because I thought it would be more fun

Chapter 4: "Because I thought it would be more fun to see this look on your face and I was right!"

* * *

"Durfee, suite five." Riley stated as he walked into his and Tristan's dorm.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"It's Rory's dorm. She agreed to talk to you, okay, so don't blow it this time."

"I won't. I may finally have a chance with her. I'm not going to let it slip away."

* * *

As soon as they left the library Rory went straight to her dorm and shut herself in her room, telling Paris not to disturb her because she had a quiz to study for. Her other roommates Janet and Tanna were in class so it would be just the two of them in their dorm when Tristan showed up and by staying in her room pretending to study, Paris would have to open the door. Oh this was going to be good.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Tristan was downright terrified as he knocked on the door to Rory's dorm. But then, that feeling was nothing compared to the outright horror he felt when the girl on the other side of the door wasn't Rory Gilmore, but was instead,

"Paris Geller?"

"DuGrey? What are you doing here?" Paris asked.

"I'm here to see, Rory." he said.

"Why?"

"Well, you see we bumped into each other earlier and I was a little rude so I'm here to apologize and to ask her to have a cup of coffee with me. Is she here?" he asked.

"In our room. Just a minute," she told him,

"Tristan DuGrey is in our common room," she told Rory.

"I know Paris, I heard you talking to him." Rory said.

"Why didn't you tell me you ran into him?" Paris asked angrily.

"Because I thought it would be more fun to see this look on your face and I was right!" Rory said as she walked into the common room to greet Tristan.

"Hey! So you mentioned something to Paris about getting coffee?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you care to take a walk with me?" Tristan asked.

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

"Does Riley know Paris is your roommate?" Tristan asked her as they sat down on a bench near Rory's favorite coffee cart.

"Yes, why?" Rory asked.

"He didn't tell me that when he told me where your room was and I have feeling that was on purpose." he said with an accusing look at her.

"I agreed to talk to you. I didn't agree to make it easy so I told him not to tell you and made sure Paris would be the one opening the door when you came. More fun for me."

"You're evil, Mar… sorry, Rory."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I got so angry about it earlier. If I being honest, after awhile I actually kind of liked it when you called me Mary. I didn't like the initial connotations behind it, but I don't know at some point it just seemed sweet to hear you say it." Rory admitted.

"Really, who knew? Well, I am sorry for getting you so upset earlier. I'm really not a bad guy, Rory. I like you and I'm not that idiot kid you knew when we were sixteen. I've grown up a lot. Military school helped a lot and so did Riley, actually. I was so angry when I got there. Angry and hurt; I missed you and wanted so badly to tell you how felt before I left, but you had bag boy and you hated me so it wouldn't have mattered anyway." Tristan told her.

"I never hated you, Tristan. When I said that to Dean I was just… I don't know why I said it, but I promise you I didn't mean it. I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you." she told him.

"I know. It's okay. So fill me in. What's been going on in your life these past two years?" Tristan asked.

"Well, Paris ended up playing Romeo. Thanks for that by the way." Rory told him.

"Wait, so you had to kiss Paris?"

"Unfortunately."

"So how did you end up here and with Paris as a roommate of all people? Didn't you get into Harvard? I know Paris didn't, I saw that bicentennial thing." Tristan asked?

"The bicentennial, wasn't that loads of fun. I did get in to Harvard, but in the end Yale was the better choice for me. Paris and I actually became friends of sort after you left. We were on the student council together last year. I was vice-president and she of course was president. We spent last summer in Washington together. As for how she became my roommate, well I have Terrance to thank for that." Rory said.

"Terrance?"

"Her life coach."

"Like on Oprah?"

"Yeah, he told her our "journey wasn't complete" so she had her dad talk to someone and arranged for us to be roommates. It's not so bad though, except for her stupid craft corner; that I could do without."

"Craft corner?" he asked.

"Supposedly it relaxes her."

"I think the only thing that would relax Paris Geller is a tranquilizer dart," he said.

Laughing, Rory stated, "Probably, but she is much more subdued than she used to be. I guess we can credit both Terrance and Jamie for that."

"Is Jamie the boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he goes to Princeton. They met when we were in Washington."

* * *

"So, how about you, Mar? Anyone special in our life?" Tristan asked casually.

"Why do I feel like you already know the answer to that question?" Rory asked.

"Because I do. Riley's my best friend and yours, too. He just wanted me to know what I was getting myself into. He said you ended a relationship a few months ago?"

"Yeah, well I didn't end it, he did, sort of."

"How do you sort of end a relationship?" Tristan asked.

"You see each other on a bus after not speaking to each other for days, he apologizes for being a jerk¸ says he'll call, but doesn't as he has decided to move to California without telling you or anyone else." Rory told him.

"So he just left you? Just like that, no explanation? Man, Bag Boy's an idiot." Tristan said.

"It wasn't Dean." she said.

"No?"

"No, we broke up a year ago. This was Jess. He's Luke's nephew."

"The guy with the diner, right? So what happened with Dean?"

"You remembered! Yeah, so basically Jess is what happened with Dean. His mom sent him to Stars Hollow just before you left. He was getting into trouble and she didn't want to deal with him anymore so she sent him to Luke. We became friends pretty quickly actually. He was quiet; hated everything and everyone; was always getting in fights in school and causing trouble in town, but we had similar tastes in books and music and we bonded. When he let someone in he could be a really nice guy. And he let me in, which of course Dean was jealous of. He hated that I was friends with Jess. He kept telling me Jess wasn't good for me. Which, in the end, I guess he was right, but I liked him anyway and me liking Jess and him liking me eventually drove me and Dean apart.

Dean eventually broke up with me in front of the town at our annual dance marathon telling me to go ahead and be with Jess. We eventually became friends, still are sort of, but Jess and Dean continued to hate each other. They were civil for my benefit, but after their fight at the party I doubt they will ever be able to be in the same room together without one of them throwing a punch." Rory said.

"I'm guessing that fight had something to do with you?"

"You would be correct."

"What happened?"

"So this guy in town, Kyle decided to throw a party and we went. My friend Lane is in a band and they were playing at the party and I wanted to support her. Jess was in a bad mood the entire night. He eventually went upstairs to one of the bedrooms and when I followed him up there to try and get him to talk about what was bothering him things kind of went a different direction…"

"I don't think I want to hear anymore," Tristan interrupted her, "Just please, tell him he didn't force you."

"No! Of course not! Nothing happened." She stated.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing! He wanted to, but I told him to stop and pushed him off. I had thought about it before, but not like that. Not at a party with half the kids in town right downstairs."

"So if you guys didn't…then what caused the fight?" Tristan asked.

"He got mad. I don't know if it was at me because I said no or just the mood he was in. He had just found out he had skipped too many days of school and wasn't graduating. I found that out after he took off, though. Anyway, he got mad; I left the room crying and wound up running past Dean on my way down the stairs. He saw me crying and Jess following, figured he had something to do with it and well, that's how the fight started."

"Wow, so nothing happened with Jess, right?" he asked again.

"No, NOTHING happened!"

"And you and Dean never…?"

"No, Tristan, me and Dean never slept together and nothing, I repeat, nothing happened with Jess. I'm still a "Mary" okay!"

"Okay. Sorry. So now that Jess is gone are you and Dean seeing each other again or anything? You said you guys were still sort of friends." Tristan asked.

"Yeah, we're friends. Or rather we're friendly with each other, but it's a little weird now that he's getting married." Rory stated.

"Married? At nineteen? He really is an idiot." Tristan said.

"Yeah, I kind of said the same thing when he told me he proposed, but it's his life."

"So who is he engaged to?"

"This girl Lindsey from town. We were friends in elementary school. Dean started dating her a couple months after we broke up." Rory told him.

"Okay, I still say he's an idiot, but what do I know. I guess if they are happy and in love, that's all that matters, right. So anything else go on since we last saw each other you want to share?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, did I tell you I was class valedictorian?" Rory asked.

"No. Congrats, Rory. That's awesome. So how did Paris take it?" he asked.

"Like Paris. She told me facts she had researched on the failures of Ivy League valedictorians to prove that it wasn't that big of a deal for me to beat her," she told him.

"Of course she did. At least she found the silver lining."

"Yeah. I was in Europe this summer. Mom and I backpacked. Oh and she's dating Luke now. They got together at graduation."

"You backpacked through Europe?" he asked.

"Yep, it was tiring, but a lot of fun. We had it planned for years."

"How do you feel about your mom dating Luke?"

"I love it. He's always been like a dad to me and they've liked each other for years without either of them making a move so I'm really glad they finally figured it out. And with them together it's like he really is my dad," Rory said.

"That's right," he said, "I forgot you've never met your dad. Did you know Riley's never met his mom?"

"Yeah, raised by a single parent; something we have in common," she said.

"From what I remember of you, you have a lot in common."

"That we do."

* * *

"Hey, Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Riley's side, but I have to ask. Do you like him?"

"You mean "like him" like him?"

"Yeah."

"No. He's a great guy and we have a lot in common and I love spending time with him, but no I don't like him like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Hanging out with Ry is like hanging out with mom or Lane. He's a great friend, but that's it."

"Okay."

* * *

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask if I like Riley?"

"Because he's my friend and my roommate and I wanted to know if you and he were…"

"Tris," she interrupted.

"Okay, I asked because I like you, Rory. I like you as more than a friend and despite how it may have seemed at the time I've liked since I first saw you when we were sixteen. I like you and I know you just had your heart broken and you're not ready, but I hope that when you are, you'll give us a chance." Tristan told her.

"I wasn't just a conquest," Rory asked?

"No, well maybe at first it started that way, but the more time I spent with you¸ the more I got to know you the harder…the harder I fell."

"Y…You fell for me?" Rory asked.

"I did and when you fell into my arms by the coffee cart, I felt myself falling again." Tristan told her.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll think about it."

"I will. So for now…Friends?" she asked.

"Friends!"

"It's getting late," Rory said looking at her watch,

"I've got a test in my first class tomorrow and I want to go over my notes again."

"Sure," Tristan said, "I'll walk you back to your dorm."

* * *

They continued to talk as they walked back to the Durfee building. Rory asked him about military school and like Riley he grew to somewhat enjoy it, but mostly he just learned a lot about life and himself. She asked him about his break from society and found out that since meeting Riley he began spending summers and holidays in Boston with Riley and his family. She asked about girlfriends. He too was currently single and hadn't really dated much since Chilton; just a few dates with a few girls he met in North Carolina, but it wasn't anything serious. He told her no one quite measured up to the girl in his dreams. When they reached her dorm Rory gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before wishing him a goodnight and going into her dorm.

* * *

"Spill, Gilmore." Paris said as Rory walked into their room.

"What about, Paris?"

"You know what, Tristan. What happened? What did you two talk about? Why is he here?"

"Well," she started,

"Nothing happened, Paris. We had coffee and we talked. It's been two years; we had a lot to catch up on. And he's here because he goes here. He's Riley's roommate. They're friends."

"So what, you've known all this time he was here and didn't tell me? What have the two of you been hanging out behind my back?"

"You're crazy, you know that? And no, I just found out today he was here. I ran into him at the coffee cart and afterwards found out he was Riley's roommate."

"So what happens now? Are you going to end this boy break of yours and go out with Tristan? You guys did have a thing for each other in high school."

"No, I'm not going out with Tristan. At least not right now. He did tell me he liked me and has since Chilton, but he understands I'm not ready to date again. I told him I'd think about it and in the mean time we're friends."

"Don't be naïve, Mary. No way can you "just be friends" with Tristan DuGrey. Not when you're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with Tristan, Paris."

"Please, that doe-eyed look on your face when you walked in here says otherwise. You've fallen for Tristan DuGrey."

"I have not fallen for Tristan DuGrey. Maybe I do like him…a lot and maybe I could fall for him…one day, but that day is not today."

* * *

Across the campus in Branford, Tristan was getting a similar interrogation from Riley.

"So how did it go?"

"Good, I apologized, she accepted, we're going to be friends."

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

"I didn't come right out and tell her I was in love with her, but I did tell her I liked her and that I fell for her in high school and when I saw her today I felt myself falling again."

"How did she take it?"

"Good, she didn't run or seem too freaked out. I asked her to give us a chance when she was ready and she said she would think about it. She told me what happened with Jess; him leaving and the party."

"The guy's an ass. I swear if he ever comes back…"

"I'm right there with you. At least Bag Boy did one good thing when he beat the shit out of that punk. I can't believe he's getting married."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either when Rory told me, but whatever, his mistake to make, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah, anyway. I'm glad you and Rory made up. I really hope things work out for you, man. But, now I've got some studying to do. Big test tomorrow."

"Right, Rory told me about it. Good luck. Night, Riley."

"Goodnight, Tristan."


	5. It's a cinematographic masterpiece

Chapter 5: "It's a cinematographic masterpiece, Tristan."

* * *

Over the next few weeks when she wasn't in class, going to Friday Night Dinner, or spending time with her mother in Stars Hollow, Rory found herself spending more and more of her free time with her new friend, Riley Hayden, and her newly reacquainted old friend, Tristan DuGrey. The three of them spent most of their evenings together studying in the library, watching movies, or just hanging out in one of their dorms. She enjoyed reconnecting with Tristan. She discovered they actually had a lot in common and now that he had grown up and wasn't acting like the jerk she remembered from high school, she found herself actually liking him. She had even grown accustom to him calling her Mary.

"Hey Mary!" Tristan called out as he saw Rory walking away from the coffee cart to her dorm.

"Hey Tris! What's up?" Rory asked.

"When did you cut your hair?" he asked noticing it was a lot shorter than when he last saw her the day before.

"Oh, just this morning. Class was cancelled so I had the time and felt like a change. You like it?"

"I love it. So do you have plans this weekend?"

"Yeah, Grandma cancelled dinner tonight so I'm going to head home now and spend the weekend with mom and just have a nice relaxing Stars Hollow Weekend. Why?" she asked.

"No reason, really; I just wanted to see if you were going to be around and if you wanted to hang out with me and Riley," Tristan stated.

"Oh," Rory said, "well how about Sunday? I can come back early and we can watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good. I'll see you Sunday then, Mary. Have a safe trip home," he stated.

"Thanks. See you then. Bye, Tris."

"Later Mary," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Back in Stars Hollow, after surprising her mother with her hair cut and discovering Kirk had installed a really loud and annoying alarm system in their home Rory made her way to Luke's for a cup of much needed coffee and then went to the gazebo to get some studying done. A few pages into the current chapter of her textbook she found herself being surrounded by a bunch of men throwing around tablecloths, napkins, and other sorts of linens and things. Looking around she saw Lindsey and her mother by the church. Apparently they were setting things up for Dean and Lindsey's wedding. Not wanting to be in the way and also a little upset that she had not been informed that her ex-boyfriend's wedding was happening this weekend Rory went to visit her friend Lane to find out if she knew about it.

"Lane!"

"Rory."

"Have you heard of a phone?" Rory asked,

"Because as my friend it is your responsibility to use it to call me and tell that my ex-boyfriend's wedding is this weekend so that I'm not accidentally in it."

"What?"

"I'm sitting in the gazebo reading and this guy almost brains with a stack of tablecloths."

"Right," Lane said, "they're having the reception in the town square."

"And Lindsey was out there holding a giant picture of her and Dean…"

"Oh my God, did she see you?"

"No I do a pretty good idiot run when I need to."

"I'm sorry, things have been so crazy. I didn't know you would be home this weekend. And I just figured I would tell you when I saw you and…," Lane said.

"It's fine. It's weird. Dean's getting married this weekend. I'll just have to be a little more careful about where I go this weekend. I'll call you later."

* * *

Unfortunately for Rory, as she left Lane's she ran right into the one person she really did not want to see this weekend.

"Hi," Rory said.

"Uh, hi," Dean replied, "were you uh?"

"I was at uh Lane's."

"So you're home this weekend."

"Yeah, I ran out of clean clothes and quarters. So how are things?"

"Things are good. How's Yale?"

"Great and how's Connecticut State?"

"It's great, I love it."

"So I've seen you've taken over the town."

"Yeah, well Lindsey's loves the gazebo so."

"It's pretty."

"Yeah, so I didn't know you'd be home this weekend or else I would have…"

"What?"

"I would have invited you," Dean said, "but you know since you're here you should come; you and Lorelai. I want you to. Chicken or beef?"

"What?"

"Who am I kidding, beef you guys are definitely beef. Not that you resemble beef or anything."

"Dean, you don't have to…" Rory began as her cell phone rang.

"Just a second; I have to take this," Rory said, grateful to whoever decided at that moment to call her. She didn't want to go to Dean's wedding, but wasn't sure how to tell him no without seeming rude or like a jealous ex-girlfriend.

* * *

"Hello?" Rory answered with a slight nervousness in her voice.

"Hey, Ror. Are you okay you sound funny?" Riley asked.

"What," she began, trying think quickly on her feet a way to steer this conversation in a way that will get her out of going to the wedding tomorrow, "yeah everything's fine, _Paris._ Are you okay? Do you need me back?"

"Rory you're scaring me a bit here. Are you sure everything's okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, _Paris,_ I'm sure. I can come back if you really need me to. Mom knows you're crazy. She'll understand if you need my help."

"Okay, if you're sure. So I guess you're coming back to Yale then and I'm also guessing you're going to explain why you've been calling me Paris this whole time?"

"Right," Rory said, "just hold on a second."

Turning back to Dean, "Hey, sorry Paris is freaking out. She's trying to study for a test and can't concentrate because she thinks her boyfriends cheating on her. She's a bit of a mess right now. I have to go back to school and try to calm her down. Sorry." Rory told him.

"That's okay. I hope everything works out." Dean said.

"Me too. Congratulations, Dean. Have fun tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Rory."

* * *

After he walked away she put her phone back to her ear, "Hey, sorry about that. I was kind of stuck. While trying to read in the gazebo I was almost struck in the head by flying tablecloths because nobody thought to mention that my ex-boyfriend's wedding was this weekend and then of course I ran into said ex-boyfriend and he decided to invite me to his wedding. Which I don't want to go to, but was kind of feeling trapped and I almost agreed, but then you called and did I thank you yet for your excellent timing," she asked.

"No and you're welcome," Riley said, "So, Dean's getting married this weekend?"

"Yep and while I'm genuinely happy for him and Lindsey it's just weird, you know. I mean he was my first boyfriend and now he's marrying someone else. That doesn't' mean I want to marry him myself or anyone else right now for that matter, but..."

"Hey, we haven't seen each other for a couple years, but if Sarah called me up and said she was getting married it would be weird for me. I get it, believe me. What I don't get though, Ror is why you made him think you were talking to Paris?" Riley asked.

"It was just easier that way. He doesn't know who you are and I didn't feel like explaining about you or Tristan for that matter. Dean never liked him and I just didn't want to deal with his opinions on my choice in friends."

"Why does it matter what he thinks?"

"It doesn't, but he would have voiced his opinion anyway. He would have said Tristan is a jackass who wants to get in my pants and as his best friend he would assume you are the same way. I've heard it before and just didn't want to hear it again. And since he knows Paris, it was an easy out."

"Okay, I guess I understand. I still don't think it was necessary. I don't care what he thinks about me and I'm sure Tristan doesn't either, but I can understand you not wanting to deal with his unwanted possessiveness."

"Thank you. So, I'm going to let my mom know I'm leaving and I'll see in about an hour. How about a movie marathon? I'll supply the films; you guys get the food?" Rory asked.

"Sounds good," Riley said,

"So what movies are you bringing?"

"I'll leave that as a surprise." Rory said.

"Fine, I'll see you in an hour. Bye, Rory." "Later, Ry!"

* * *

"So what movies are you going to watch with your boy toys?" Lorelai asked as Rory got her things together to head back to Yale.

"Boy toys? Really Mom!? We're all just friends."

"Well you and Naked Guy, sure; even though I don't understand it. I mean, come on, you've already seen the guy naked. What, did he have a bad butt or something?"

"MOM! Stop talking about Riley's butt, okay it's creepy."

"Fine, I'll stop talking about Naked Guy's butt. As I was saying, you and Nake-, Riley, may just be friends, but I know you have a thing for Bible Boy."

"How do you know that and Bible Boy, really, Mom?"

"Well he does call you "Mary" and I'm a mom, it's my job. So, honey if you like him and he like's you then I think you should tell him. It's been months since Jess left; it may be time to get back out there and the way you talk about Tristan you seem to be getting along really well and it seems like he's changed since Chilton so I say go for it."

"Maybe I will, but if I do I'm going to take it slow. With Dean and Jess it was something right away and neither one worked out so maybe if I slowly ease into my next relationship it will last or least last longer than Dean or Jess."

"Good plan. So you never said what movies you were going to watch."

"Oh, John Hughes marathon: _Ferris Bueller, Breakfast Club,_ and _Weird Science_."

"Good choices."

"I thought so."

"So, I've got to get back to the inn and check on the construction. Call me later, sweets."

"I will. See you later, mom. Love you."

"I love you, too kid."

And with a hug and kisses to their cheeks they went their separate ways, Lorelai to The Dragonfly and Rory to Yale.

* * *

Upon arriving at Yale, Rory headed straight the guys' dorm where they were thankfully ready for her arrival with tons of popcorn and junk food fitting for a Gilmore Movie Night.

"Hey guys, I brought you some Luke's coffee," she said as she walked in. She stopped knocking a week ago. Riley and Tristan had told her it was pointless for her to knock since she was there almost all the time anyway. While that may be true, it is her belief that since she comes over a lot they just got lazy and don't want to be bothered to get up and open the door so they told her she can just walk in.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said, "So it looks like you'll be hanging with us this weekend, after all."

"Yeah, not that I don't love spending time with you guys, this is definitely not how I saw this weekend going, " Rory said.

"You want to talk about it," Riley asked?

"No, I'm good. I just want to forget all about it as I pig out on junk food and lose myself in the world from mind of the oh so brilliant, John Hughes," she told them as she took the movies out of her bag.

"Excellent choices; it has been ages since I've seen these," Riley said.

"I've seen _Weird Science_ and _Breakfast Club_ , but I've never watched _Ferris Bueller's Days Off_. What's it about?" Tristan asked.

"Seriously!?" Rory and Riley both asked with shock.

"It's a cinematographic masterpiece, Tristan." Rory told him.

"Exactly," Riley stated, "It stars Matthew Broderick as the titular character, Ferris Bueller. He's a high school kid who uses his charm and wit to convince his parents to let him and his friends to join him in a day off of school because as he puts it "How could I possibly be expected to handle school on a day like this?"

So it's literally what the title says? This kid Ferris takes a day off school. Then what?"

"You'll just have to watch it to found out, but trust us, it's brilliant," Rory told him.

"Rory's right. It's definitely one of my all time favorites. Of course, since it's one of my dad's favorites, too I was never able to get away with faking sick to get out of school," Riley said.

"He didn't buy it," Rory asked?

"Not even once."

Laughing, Rory says, "Looks like we're watching _Ferris Bueller_ first. Get ready for two of the greatest hours of your life, Tris."

* * *

They successfully made it through _Ferris Bueller_ (which Tristan loved, by the way) and _Breakfast Club_ , but halfway through _Weird Science_ the three started to doze off. Riley was asleep first and Rory soon followed with her head against Tristan's chest while he had his arm around her shoulder. Not wanting to disturb her, Tristan carefully grabbed the remote off their coffee table and turned off the TV and the DVD player. He pulled Rory closer to him, watching her sleep for a few minutes just enjoying having her in his arms before he finally drifted off himself.

Rory woke in the middle of the night, confused at first about where she was, but then remembered the movie night with the guys. She considered going back to her dorm, but as late as it was she didn't want to disturb her roommates by walking in, in the middle of the night and she had a feeling that Riley and Tristan would freak out if she was gone when they woke up. But, she also found herself feeling incredibly comfortable and completely at ease lying against Tristan with his arm wrapped tightly around her. This was a definitely a feeling she could get used to.


	6. Because it was the best kiss of my life

Chapter 6: "Because it was the best kiss of my life and it scared the hell out of me."

* * *

The next morning Riley woke first and smiled as he looked at his two best friends curled up together on the other end of the catch. They were definitely falling for each other or at least he knew for sure that Tristan was falling for Rory. He had a feeling Rory felt the same way about Tristan; if only she would admit it. Riley quietly got off the couch in search of his shoes so he could grab coffee for the three of them. He had quickly learned that Rory did not function well without a cup of very strong coffee first thing in the morning.

At sound of the door closing Tristan began to stir. Looking down at the girl in his arms, he smiled and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

"Hey," Rory said waking up to the feeling of Tristan's lips on her forehead.

"Morning, Mary. You sleep okay?"

"I slept great, actually. You are a very comfortable pillow."

"Thank you for that incredibly odd compliment," Tristan laughed.

"Anytime. Where did Riley go?"

"I heard the door a little while ago so I assume he went to get you junkies your morning coffee fix."

"Hey, I'm not a junkie. I just simply enjoy a really good cup of coffee."

"Yeah, a cup, twelve times a day and Riley is just as bad. I swear the two of you are single-handedly paying for Nick's tuition with all the coffee you buy."

"That is a definite possibility."

* * *

Rory sat up running her hands through her hair thinking about the dream she had been having and the conversation she had with Lorelai about Tristan.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Tristan trying to get her attention. "Mary," Tristan said, "Mar, you okay? RORY!"

"What?"

"Are you alright? I was asking you a question and you didn't answer."

"Oh, sorry, I was in my own world I guess. What was your question?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for breakfast…with me?" he asked.

"Sure. Just let me change first. Pick me up in twenty minutes?"

"I'll be there," Tristan said as Riley came in with their coffees.

"Thanks Ry. I'll see you in a bit, Tris. Bye Riley."

"See you, Ror," Riley said.

"What was that about," he asked Tristan?

"Oh, I'm taking her out for breakfast," Tristan told him.

"Just the two of you?"

"Yep!"

"It's about time, man. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, but I don't even know if this is really a date. It's just breakfast. We eat breakfast together all the time," Tristan said.

"Yeah, in the dining hall," Riley stated, "This is different. You're taking her off campus and she went back to her dorm to get ready."

"So, she has to change. She doesn't want to go out in the same clothes she had on yesterday," Tristan pointed out.

"True," Riley said, "but if she really just wanted to change into something else she could have changed into some of the clothes she left here for emergencies, but all she has here are a couple T-shirts and a pair of jeans. Trust me; she is changing into "date clothes," just you wait and see."

* * *

After changing into his own version of "date clothes" Tristan headed out to Rory's dorm. Knocking on her door he found himself feeling extremely nervous for his non-date/date with Rory.

"You look nice," she said after opening the door for him.

"Thank you," he replied, "so do you."

He would never doubt Riley again. Her khaki skirt, pale pink blouse, and short heels were definitely "date clothes."

"So, where are we going?" Rory asked as they arrived at his car.

"It's a surprise." Tristan told her.

"Umph. I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one, Mar, trust me."

* * *

Not even five minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant Tristan chose for breakfast.

"I've never been here for breakfast, but I hear it's really good and their pizza is amazing. Riley and I tried it when we came for a tour last year," Tristan told her with a nervous smile. He wasn't sure how she would react to his choice in restaurants.

Laughing Rory said, "It's kind of poetic that this place exists mere minutes from the place where we saw each other for the first time since the play."

"I guess it is," Tristan said, taking Rory's hand in his as the two walked into _Café Romeo_.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Tristan said after they placed their order.

"Sure, what?" Rory asked.

"This morning when I asked you to breakfast you said you were off in your own world. You looked like you had some things on your mind."

"I did," she stated, "but that's not a question."

"Well, my question is: do you want to tell me about it? If something's bothering you maybe I can help," Tristan said.

"Well, I was remembering this dream I was having before we woke up and remembering the dream reminded me of a conversation I had with my mom before I left yesterday," Rory said.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it? You don't have to. I'm just…I'm here to listen if you want," Tristan said.

"Thank you," Rory started, "well, both the dream and my conversation with mom were about you."

"Really," Tristan stated with a smirk.

"Tris!" Rory warned.

"Sorry, old habits." "Anyway, the dream wasn't necessarily a dream, per se; it was actually a memory, a few memories actually," Rory told him.

"Memories of what," Tristan asked?

"Madeline's party, our first kiss, telling you it meant nothing and that me crying wasn't about you kissing me, telling Dean I hated you; I can't ever apologize enough for that," Rory told him.

"Rory, we've been over this. While I didn't realize it then, I understand now that you never meant that. I understand that you only told Dean you hated me because you wanted to get back with him. I don't like it, but I understand it," Tristan said.

* * *

After their food arrived Rory decided to tell Tristan more about what she was thinking and feeling with the dream she had of their shared memories.

"You know, when I said I hated you, that wasn't the first time I lied," Rory said.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Our conversation after the kiss; I told you I didn't cry because of the kiss. That was my first lie, but not in the way you're thinking. My crying had a bit to do with my break-up with Dean, too, but it was mostly about the kiss. I didn't cry because it was a bad kiss or because you were the one kissing me, although that is kind of true. I cried because it really was an amazing kiss," she said as he interrupted with,

"That makes no sense Rory. Why would an amazing kiss make you cry?"

"Because it was the best kiss of my life and it scared the hell out of me!"

"What!?" he said.

"I felt more in that moment with that one kiss with you then I did in any of the kisses Dean and I shared in our time together. And feeling like that terrified me. I couldn't tell Dean I loved him after being together for three months, yet one kiss from you made me want to shout it from the rooftops," she told him.

"You loved me?" he asked.

"I don't think I was in love with you in that moment, but with that one kiss I realized I could love you and that scared me because, well, you were you and I was afraid that if I let you in I would get my heart broken even more than it already was."

"I would have never hurt you," he told her, "I cared too much. Still do."

"I know that now," Rory told him, "but I was too young and naïve to understand that then."

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk that you felt like you couldn't be honest about your feelings. If I had been nicer to you at Chilton who knows where we could be now," Tristan said.

"There's a lot of "what if's" with us Tristan, but honestly I don't care about the "what if's," "could haves," "should haves," etc. I only care about right now," Rory told him.

Tristan looked into her eyes and smiled before asking, "If I were to kiss you right now would you cry again?"

"You'll never know unless you try," she said.

He reached his hand across the table to interlace their fingers as theirs heads inched closer together. He started slow, lightly brushing his lips across hers, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted. Surprising him, she placed her other hand on his cheek as she began to deepen the kiss, as he ran his tongue across her lips to coax them open. The moment their tongues touched she pulled away and he began apologizing for taking it too far.

"No, don't apologize," Rory told him, "that was incredible."

"Yeah?" Tristan asked, "Where do you rate that kiss at Madeline's party now?"

"The kiss at Madeline's party is now the second best kiss of my life. The two best kisses of my life may have occurred three years apart, but they've both been with you," she said.

"So, all your kisses with Dean when you got back with him and your entire relationship with Jess…"

"Can't compete with kissing you," she stated.

"Does that still scare you?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, but I'm willing to try if you are. I trust you not to hurt me. At least not on purpose, but as much as I like you and really want to kiss you some more, I would like to take this slow. Dean and Jess were both serious relationships right away and both of them ended with me getting my heart broken so I don't want to rush into anything too much too fast," Rory explained.

"We can go as fast or slow as you'd like. I told you before, Rory; I've liked you since I was sixteen. It took me three years to get close to you again. I'm not going to do anything to lose that," Tristan told her, "but if your idea of taking things slow is being nonexclusive; I don't think I can do that. I don't want to date anyone but you."

"Good, I don't want to date anyone else either. I just don't want to rush into the more physical part of this relationship too fast or too soon. I also don't want too much to change. I really like being your friend. I don't want to lose that part of our relationship because I like kissing you more than just hanging out, you know," Rory said.

"I get it, so basically we keep things the way they've been with us studying together and the movies and stuff just with a few kisses and maybe some cuddling added in," Tristan stated.

"Yeah, and a bit less Riley on occasion. I like hanging out with both of you, but I don't want a chaperon."

"Got it," he said with a laugh, kissing the corner of her mouth.

* * *

Arriving back at Yale, they walked hand in hand to Rory's dorm.

"Thank you for breakfast."

"Anytime, Mary."

"So…"

"So… Will I see you later?" Tristan asked.

"Most likely. I'd like to go over some notes with Riley before class Monday. Since she cancelled class Friday there is a good chance our professor will surprise us with a pop quiz. And…I wouldn't mind cuddling up next to you again while we watch a movie after we study."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'd like that, too, Mar." This time it was Rory who asked for entrance into Tristan's mouth as they kissed goodbye.

"Later, Tris."

"Bye, Mary."


	7. Oh come to the door with a cup of coffee

Chapter 7: "Oh, come to the door with a cup of coffee for her and she'll love you forever."

* * *

It's been just over a week since Rory and Tristan decided to start dating. Riley was thrilled for them and Paris of course being Paris simple told Rory, "I told you so," when she told her about her date with Tristan. Rory has yet to tell Lorelai. Lorelai missed the most recent Friday Night Dinner due to some inn business and Rory preferred to tell her in person rather than over the phone.

And while they were still taking things slow, Tristan couldn't be happier. He had loved Rory since he was sixteen and he saw her that first day at Chilton. They hadn't been able to spend too much alone time together in the past few days or over the weekend with their professors piling more work onto them now that they were farther into the semester. He planned to change all that this coming weekend, but first he needed to talk to Riley about his plans.

"What's up," Riley asked as Tristan came into his room Wednesday evening.

"I need a favor."

"Okay."

"I have an idea for Rory and I this weekend and I need your help," Tristan told him.

"Alright, what's the idea?" Riley asked.

"This week has been so crazy and we've all been so busy with schoolwork lately that I thought a picnic would be nice and relaxing. And what better place for a picnic then your dad's old tree house?" Tristan said.

"So you need me to ask my grandparents if you can picnic on their property."

"Basically, yeah; will you do it?"

"Absolutely; it's beautiful out there. Rory's going to love it," Riley stated.

"Thanks, man. I owe you."

"Forget about it. I'm happy to."

* * *

"Morning boys," Rory stated as she walked into the guy's dorm Thursday morning, "I come baring coffee."

"Thank you," Riley told her, "Tristan's still in his room. You want to walk together or wait for him?"

"I'll wait for Tristan. I'll see you in a bit, Ry."

"Later, Ror."

"Tris?" Rory asked knocking on his door.

"Come in," Tristan stated, "Morning, Mary."

"Good morning. I've got coffee," she told him as he took it from her and kissed her cheek.

"So, I was wondering if I could take you out for lunch Saturday." Tristan asked.

"Sure, where to?" Rory asked.

"It's a surprise. Are you going to home after your dinner tomorrow night?" he asked as they walked out of his dorm now that he was ready.

"I was planning to, but if we're having lunch Saturday I can always come back here after."

"No, going to Stars Hollow is perfect. It's closer to my chosen destination so I'll just pick you up from there."

"And officially meet Lorelai."

"That too, I guess. Should I be nervous?"

"I don't think so. Just don't call her ma'am, Ms. Gilmore, or anything else that will make her feel old. Oh, come to the door with a cup of coffee for her and she'll love you forever."

"I can do that. I'll see you later, Mar," he said as they had now arrived outside her classroom.

"Bye Tris."

* * *

While walking out of class Rory and Riley get stopped by fellow classmate, Trevor.

"Hey, Rory, Riley."

"Hi, Trevor." Rory replied.

"Can I talk to for a minute, Rory, privately," Trevor asked looking at Riley.

"Uh, no problem. Coffee, Ror?"

"I'll meet you there. So Trevor, what's up?" Rory asked after Riley left.

"You and Riley, you're just friends right. I mean, you seem close and all, but you're not dating?" he asked.

"No, we're not dating. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking of checking out this new Italian place this weekend and wondered if you'd like to join me." Trevor told her.

"Oh, I can't I'm sorry. I'm sort of seeing someone."

"I thought you said you and Riley were just friends."

"We are. I'm dating his roommate, Tristan."

"Oh, I didn't know. I always see you with Riley so I just sort of assumed…" Trevor began.

"It's new. I just got out of a bad relationship so we're taking it slow right now and Riley and I have all our classes together and with him being Tristan's roommate we are almost never apart so I get how you would assume that, but yeah Riley and I are just friends."

"And you and Tristan?"

"Are definitely together. Sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'll just see you in class next week?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, Bye Trevor."

* * *

"So, what did Trevor want?" Riley asked as Rory sat next to him on the bench near the coffee cart.

"He asked me out," Rory told him.

"Really? What'd you tell him?" Riley asked.

"Well, no of course. I'm kind of dating your roommate, remember."

"Right, just making sure. So that's going well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, we talk all the time, but we've both been so busy with school this week and I had that paper to write last weekend so we've barely had time to do anything but study and say "hi" and "bye." Hey you wouldn't by chance know what he's planning for this weekend would you?" Rory asked.

"I do. In fact I helped make it happen, but before you even ask," he stated seeing the question forming in her eyes, "I'm not telling you a thing about it. Except that I know you'll love it."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to wait and be surprised," she replied with a huff.

* * *

Friday night Rory found herself running a bit late for dinner at her grandparents so she didn't have time to tell Lorelai about her upcoming date with Tristan before her grandmother started asking questions about Yale.

"So come on, sit down and tell me all about Yale," Emily told Rory.

"It's great. It's a lot more freeform than I thought." Rory replied.

"Of course, you're in college now, they treat you like an adult." Emily stated.

"I suppose." Rory replied.

"So, what do you have going on this weekend? Any parties going on?" Emily asked.

"Well there are always parties going on, but I'm not going to any I actually have a date." Rory told her mother and grandmother.

"A date, really," Lorelai asked, "since when?"

"You're first college date. How wonderful. Who with?" Emily asked.

"Tristan DuGrey. You remember him, Grandma, he went to Chilton. And it's our second date, actually. We ran into each other at the beginning of the semester and got to know each other again. We've been hanging out as friends for awhile now and decided to give dating a try. We had breakfast a couple weeks ago and he's taking me somewhere for lunch tomorrow." Rory stated.

"Lunch, what kind of date is lunch or breakfast for that matter. A proper date involves a proper meal in a nice restaurant preferably without some sort of delinquent as your dinner companion." Emily told her.

"Mom, please, it's Rory's choice who she goes out with and what they do on their dates, okay so just layoff." Lorelai said.

"We're taking things slow Grandma. My relationships with Dean and Jess didn't turn out like I wanted so I didn't want to rush this and Tristan respects that. And he is not a delinquent Grandma. Yeah he went to military school, but he is a better man because of it."

"Fine, I suppose I should just be glad this one comes from a suitable family at least. You'll be sure to bring him around for dinner one night."

"I will; I want to see how it goes for awhile first, but I will definitely tell him he is invited."

* * *

Walking out of the Gilmore house after dinner, Lorelai said, "So when were you going to tell me about your new relationship with Bible Boy on your wedding day?"

"Of course not, before the rehearsal dinner, at least." Rory said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We've both been really busy, you weren't at dinner last Friday, this is the first time we've seen each other in two weeks. And I didn't want to just tell you over the phone."

"Okay, I guess I can respect that. So are you coming home with me or are you heading back to school?" Lorelai asked.

"Home with you. He said it's more convenient for what he has planned if he picks me up in Stars Hollow."

"And what does he have planned.?"

"No idea. He won't say, but I do know that Riley helped with it and he says I'll love it, but who knows." Rory stated.

"So, since he's picking you up at home I guess that means I get to interrogate him before I let you go."

"I guess, but you will be nice, won't you? No hassling him about military school or the fact that he's a rich trust fund kid whose family know Grandma and Grandpa."

"Fine, but can I at least call him Bible Boy?" Lorelai asked.

"If you must," Rory stated.

* * *

Just after one o'clock on Saturday Lorelai and Rory heard a knock on the front door. "Can you get it mom, I'm almost ready." Rory asked?

"Sure, sweets," Lorelai said. "Bible Boy!"

"Lorelai, nice to meet you," Tristan said reaching out to shake her hand, "this is for you."

"Hmm… you called me 'Lorelai' and you brought me coffee. I like you. Please, come in." Lorelai stated, "Rory's just finishing getting ready."

"That's fine. There's no rush. I love your house. It's got that lived in homey feel I didn't see growing up or you either, I suppose."

"No, growing up with the Gilmore's definitely did not feel homey one bit. So, what are the chances you're going to tell me where you're taking my daughter today?" Lorelai asked.

"None!"

"Drat. So, Tristan, do I need to give you the "what are your intentions with my daughter speech" or are you smart enough to figure it out on your own?"

"My only intention, Lorelai is to care for your daughter as much and for as long as she will allow me to. I've liked Rory since the first day I saw her at Chilton, but I was an idiot back then. I have a second chance now and I'm not going to screw it up by hurting her." Tristan said.

"Good answer, Bible Boy, I approve."

"Bible Boy?"

"You call me Mary, Tristan, remember biblical insult." Rory said as she walked into the living room.

"I like to think of it more as a term of endearment, Mar." Tristan replied.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself. Are you ready to go?" Rory said.

"Whenever you are. Lorelai, it was a pleasure meeting you. We'll be back in a few hours." Tristan said.

"Have fun you guys." Lorelai said as she watched them walk to the car and saw Tristan holding the door open for Rory. As he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she got in the car she noticed the blush rise in Rory's cheeks and the smile that came to her face by this simple gesture of affection. _She's already falling in love with him and she doesn't even know it._

 **AN:** The next chapter will be the date. I'm looking forward to this one. I've had the idea in mind for this date since I first came up with this story idea. I hope you like it.


	8. To new beginnings!

**AN:** Thanks so much for continuing to follow my story and review. I greatly appreciate it. For those waiting for Rory and Riley to learn they are siblings, just please bear with me for a few more chapters. I promise it's coming soon. While I have made this season four storyline my own, I have been keeping some things the same so if you think about season four you may be able to figure out where the reveal will happen. Happy reading!

Chapter 8: "To new beginnings!"

* * *

"Wow, this house is beautiful and it's bigger than my grandparents place. What are we doing here? This isn't your parent's house is it?" Rory asked as they pulled into the driveway of the most beautiful house Rory had ever seen.

"No, it's not my parents house. I would never willingly subject you to the DuGrey Inquisition. This is actually the Hayden's place." Tristan told her.

"Riley's family?"

"Yep, this is his grandparent's house. The backyard is incredible. They have the most exquisite grounds you'll ever see."

"I can't imagine the rest of the property beings as gorgeous as this house, but I'm trusting you. What exactly are we doing here anyway?" Rory asked.

"Well, it's been a stressful couple of weeks with all our tests and papers we haven't had any time to spend by ourselves without thinking about school so I brought you here for a picnic in one of my favorite spots in the world." Tristan said.

"A picnic, really? But, you didn't bring anything with us." she said noticing there wasn't a picnic basket or anything in the car with them.

"It's all in the house. My cooking skills aren't the greatest so I asked Greta, the Hayden's cook to prepare something for us."

"So the fact that we're are having this picnic and Riley's grandparents house is why Riley said he helped make this date happen. I assume he asked them for permission to allow us to be here."

"He did and we are allowed to be here on the condition that we go inside and say hello to everyone first."

"You want me to meet Riley's grandparents?"

"It will probably just be his grandfather, Straub Hayden. He's retired now so he spends a lot of time at home. His grandma, Francine does a lot of work with different organizations and such so she isn't home during the day much, especially on weekends."

"His grandfather is Straub Hayden? He's a judge. He was on the Supreme Court and everything. I can't meet him. I'll have no idea what to say." Rory said with a little panic in her voice.

"Rory, relax. He's a good man. He may be a judge, but underneath the robe he's just Riley's grandfather. You'll be fine. You're not going to need to say anymore to him than 'hello' and 'goodbye' alright." Tristan told her giving her a reassuring kiss on the top of her head.

"Alright. Let's go in. I want to get that picnic started. I'm hungry."

"You're a Gilmore, you're always hungry." he replied with a laugh.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Mr. DuGrey. It's a pleasure to see you," the maid said as she answered the door.

"It's Tristan, Hazel. Wonderful to see you. You're looking lovely as ever. I'd like you to meet Rory Gilmore. Rory this is Hazel, the Hayden's maid. She's known me for two years, yet still insists on calling me Mr. DuGrey."

"Nice to meet you, Hazel. Wow, you've been with the Hayden's for two years. I don't think my grandmother has ever kept a maid more than two weeks."Rory said.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Gilmore. And actually I've been with the Hayden's since young Mr. Hayden was a little boy. They are a wonderful family. Judge Hayden is in his office if you'd like to say 'hello'. I'll let Greta know you've arrived." Hazel said.

"Thanks, Hazel!"

* * *

"Come in," they heard from the other side of the door as Tristan knocked on the office door of Judge Straub Hayden. "Tristan, wonderful to see you. Please, have a seat so we can catch up a bit."

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for allowing us to come today. You're looking well." Tristan told him.

"It's my pleasure, son. So," he stated turning his attention to Rory, "who is this lovely young lady that has captured your attention and got my grandson calling me for the first time in a month begging me to let you use my grounds for your date?"

"Rory Gilmore, sir. It's a honor to meet you Judge Hayden." Rory said.

"Gilmore? Are you Richard and Emily's granddaughter?" Straub asked.

"Yes I am. Do you know my grandparents?" Rory asked.

"I did at one time. Why, I believe it's been close to twenty years since I've seen Richard and Emily. Are they well?" he asked.

"They're fine." Rory stated.

"Good. And you are a student at Yale as well?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Can I assume since you are friends with Tristan then you know my grandson, Riley as well?" Straub asked.

"I do. In a way I actually met Riley first. I mean, I knew Tristan from his time at Chilton, but I met Riley before I even knew Tristan went to Yale. Riley reintroduced to each other."

"So you and Riley are friends, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, great friends."

"And you are in fact just friends, correct. No romantic relationship has gone on between the two of you?"

"Not that it's any of your business Judge Hayden, but no nothing of the sort. Riley and I are just friends, plain and simple. Now, if you'll excuse us, Tristan and I have a picnic to get to. Goodbye Judge Hayden." Rory told him a bit angrily.

"Goodbye Rory, Tristan. Enjoy your picnic." he told them.

* * *

As they walked out of his office Straub Hayden couldn't help be amazed at the young woman that just came before him and especially they way she stood up for herself. The last time he had seen her was in the hospital just after her and Riley were born. Neither child had been given a name yet. The families wanted to spend time with the newborns together before separately naming the baby they would raise as an only child.

As much as she looked like her mother he noticed that the fire in her eyes and the firmness in her voice as she answered his questions reminded him a great deal of his wife, Francine. While she may have been raised strictly as a Gilmore he could tell there was some Hayden hidden inside her, too. He just worried now how his grandchildren would react once they found out the truth. They were already friends. They got along well together and obviously Riley approved in her choice of companion, but he had just witnessed a small glimpse of Rory's angry side and he knew that Riley had one as well and he was certain they would let those sides out on all them when the truth was revealed. And with the two spending so much time together at Yale, the truth was sure to come out soon.

* * *

"Thanks so much for doing this, Greta," Tristan thanked the cook as he took the picnic basket from her with one hand and took Rory's hand in the other as he led her out the back door towards the treehouse.

"It really is beautiful out here." Rory stated. "But where are we eating. You didn't bring a blanket or anything. We're not sitting in the grass are we?"

"No, Mar, we're not sitting in the grass. Trust me, I've got the perfect spot."

"A treehouse? Is that where we're eating," Rory asked.

"Yep. Chris built it when he was a kid. He wanted a place all his own that his parents wouldn't come to and he could bring girls out to. He spent so much time out here that Riley says he wouldn't be surprised if this was where he was conceived," he told her with a light chuckle.

"It's great, but if Riley's dad built it when he was a kid is it still safe to go in?"

"Don't worry. It's completely safe. As he got older, whenever he would visit Riley kind of took it over. He brought me out here over Christmas break our first year at Oak Ridge. My parents didn't want me home for the holidays and Riley didn't like the idea of me staying there alone so he invited me home with him. He said it was his favorite spot in the world. He'd come here to read or listen to music or basically just to get away from whatever craziness may have been going on the house with his dad and grandparents. After he first brought me up here I kept coming back whenever I was here with him. I love it up here." Tristan told her as they climbed the ladder of the treehouse.

"I can see why. It's amazing up here. The view is incredible with all the flowers and the trees, oh and that lake. I could totally see myself spending all day up here with a good book and some music quietly playing in the background."

"I certainly hope spending the afternoon with me is entertaining enough for you to skip the book, but I do have the music part covered," he stated handing her the album case as he placed the CD into the stereo Riley kept in the treehouse.

"PJ Harvey? You remembered."

"That night should have been our first date and if I wasn't such a jackass it would have been," he told her as be began taking items out of the picnic basket that Greta prepared.

"That's all in the past now, Tris. We've found our way to each other now and that's all that matters. So, to new beginnings!" she toasted him with a the glass of sparkling cider he poured for her.

"To new beginnings!"

* * *

"So, was it just me or was Judge Hayden really weird? I mean, while I only like Riley as a friend, it was a bit off putting that his grandfather seemed to think it was a horrid idea. Like I'm not good enough for him or something. What was that about?" Rory asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I agree his behavior was a little weird. I don't think he believes you're not good enough for Riley. He treats me like another grandson and if that were the case he would have said something about me dating you. So, I'm pretty sure that's not the reason he was acting so weird." Tristan told her.

"You have any idea what his problem could be? He even almost seemed like he didn't like me."

"Not like you? Rory, that's insane. How can anyone not like you? It probably has something to do with your grandparents." he told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you saw how he reacted to your name. He was surprised. He seemed to know of your existence, but was extremely thrown by having you in his house. He said he hasn't seen them in nearly twenty years so maybe they had some kind of falling out or something."

"And what the fact that Riley and I are friends is wrong because they don't speak to each other anymore? Seriously, this is Hartford not Verona." Rory said.

"True, but the Gilmore's and the Hayden's are both old money, very old money. Whatever the issue is could go back decades, maybe even longer. But I wouldn't worry about it. Does it really matter if your grandparents and Riley's don't get along?" he asked.

"No, I guess not. And you're right. It's nothing to worry about. You brought me out here to relax and if I'm worrying something that's not important I'm not relaxing." Rory replied.

* * *

"Do you have big plans for Wednesday?" Tristan asked as they finished up the last of the lemon bars Greta packed for their dessert.

"Wednesday...hmm lemme think. Let's see: wake up, shower, coffee, class, more coffee, class, study, coffee, study some more, bed, and maybe try to get a meal in there somewhere." she told him.

"Rory, come one you've got to do better than that. It's an important day. It's October 8th." he said.

"I'm well aware of that Tristan."

"Yes and seeing as it's your birthday you have to do more than just study and go to class all day. You have to celebrate." he told her.

"It's the middle of the week, Tristan. I'll be too busy to celebrate. And how did you know Wednesday was my birthday anyway? I never told you when it was." Rory asked.

"I did go to that ridiculous party your grandmother threw for your sixteenth, remember?"

"Right. That was awful."

"Okay, so you have classes early in the day on Wednesday's so how about I take you out for an early dinner? That way you can still have time to get some studying done later in the evening." Tristan asked.

"That could work, but what about Riley?"

"What about him?" he asked.

"You are aware that his birthday is Wednesday, too. I mean, as his best friend you should know this."

"True, I almost forgot about that. How weird is it that you and my best friend have the same birthday?" he asked.

"Very. I mean what are the odds that I would make a new friend and he just happens to share my birthday?" she asked.

"I'd say very low. If you want, we can all three go out or even stay in if you'd rather wait until the weekend to do more." he said.

"Staying in would probably be better. That way if it gets too late and I always just crash on your couch." Rory said.

"Sounds good and I'll even be nice and give you and Riley full run of the takeout and movie choices." Tristan said.

"Excellent. I'll have to talk to Riley about making a list." Rory said.

* * *

"You know what would be the weirdest thing?" Tristan asked her a little while later as he cleaned up the things from their picnic.

"What?"

"It would be really weird if you and Riley were like separated at birth or something. I mean, it makes sense with all the things you have in common and you even have the same birthday."

"That's ridiculous, Tristan. This isn't a Disney movie. Riley and I are neither Hayley Mills nor Lindsay Lohan. You don't have to be related to someone to have similar interests or the same birthday for that matter. I mean, I also share my birthday with Matt Damon, R.L. Stine, C.J. Ramone, and few journalists including Steve Coll who won a Pulitzer in 1990, but I'm not related to any of them now am I?" she stated.

"No, I guess not. Though it would be awesome if you were. But, even though, I still say it would make sense for you and Riley to be related. It would give Judge Hayden a reason for being weird around you."

"And I still say it's ridiculous! You're crazy if you think that's true. If that were the case that would mean our parents decided to not only abandon one of their children, but also split us up and my mother would never do that. She loves me too much to have ever been able to give up a child and from what I've heard you guys say about Chris he's the same way. Our parents made the choice to be single parents when my dad and his mom couldn't handle it! There is no way that either of them would have abandoned or split up their children! There's just no way." she stated.

"You're probably right. While I may not know Lorelai too well, I do know Chris and you're right, he's not the type to just abandon a child. I guess it's just a weird coincidence then." Tristan said.

"A weird one, I'll give you that, but a coincidence none the less."

* * *

"Can I have this dance?" Tristan asked as the first few notes of a new song began to play.

 _Do you remember the first kiss?_

 _Stars shooting across the sky_

 _To come to such a place as this_

 _You never left my mind_

"Of course," Rory replied taking his outstretched hand, "this is my favorite PJ Harvey song."

They danced through the rest of _One Line_ and most of the album that Tristan brought before he finally got the nerve to ask her a question he'd been considering all afternoon. "Hey, Ror."

"Yeah," she replied raising her head off his shoulder.

"I know we agreed to take this slow and this is only our second date and we did kind of already agree to be exclusive when we said we didn't want to date anyone else, but I feel like I should still officially ask, Would you be my girlfriend?"

Rory froze for a second, looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but sincerity. He was right, they were basically exclusive already they just never officially said they were a couple.

"Yes," she finally said and in a second he crashed his lips to hers in the most earth-shattering kiss Rory had ever experienced. His fingers were threaded into her hair as she placed her hands around his back pulling him closer to her.

They breathlessly pulled apart after a few minutes. Looking into her eyes Tristan spoke, "As much as I want to keep kissing you, I should probably get you back home. I don't want Lorelai to worry and if I keep kissing you I'm not going to want to stop and if we're going to keep this slow I've got to pace myself."

Laughing, "Yeah, you're probably right. I like kissing you too, but I do still want to take this slow. I'm not ready for anything beyond kissing just yet."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Tristan asked as he walked Rory to her front door.

"Yeah," she told him, "I'm going to head back to school in the morning or maybe early afternoon depending on how late mom keeps me up asking for the play by play of how things went today."

"You'll come over when you get back to school?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Riley and I have to start planning our take out options for Wednesday." she told him with a laugh.

"Right, so tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." she told him as she gave him kiss goodbye, "I had a really great time, Tris. Thanks for showing me the treehouse."

"I had a great time, too. I'll see you later, Mary." he stated giving her one more kiss before walking back to his car.

 _That was the best date I've had in a long time._ Rory thought as she walked in the house.


	9. The truth! Are you insane?

Chapter 9: "The truth! Are you insane?"

* * *

"Richard Gilmore's office, Margie speaking, how may I help you?" Richard's secretary said as Straub called him Monday morning. He decided to wait a couple days before informing Richard he had met Rory. He needed time to collect his thoughts and he wasn't sure how Emily would react to the news so he waited to be able to call Richard at work.

"Margie, Straub Hayden here. I have an urgent matter I need to discuss with Richard Gilmore." he told her.

"Yes sir, Judge Hayden. I'll put you through right away." Margie told him.

"Straub?" Richard asked coming on the line.

"Hello, Richard. How have you been?," Straub replied.

"It's been a long time Straub. Perhaps we could skip the pleasantries and get to the reason you called." Richard told him.

"Yes, I have a bit of an urgent matter I need to discuss with you." Straub said.

"Well, is everything alright with you and Francine?"

"Yes, Richard we're fine."

"Well, Christopher then. Is everything alright with him and his son?"

"You mean your grandson, right Richard?"

"Yes, I suppose I do. You know despite how that all went down and the decision we made to separate those two not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about that boy; wondered what he was like or how he's doing." Richard said.

"I feel the same. I've wondered recently what kind of woman my granddaughter grew up to be and well, Richard, I think it's time we told them the truth." Straub said.

"The truth! Are you insane? Just how do you suppose we do that? This isn't' the sort of conversation you just bring up at the dinner table, Straub."

"Well I know that Richard, but this is where the urgent matter comes in because we have a problem."

"And what sort of problem is that?" Richard asked.

"They've already met." Straub told him.

"What!? How did this happen? How do you know that?" Richard demanded.

"I know because I've met her myself, Richard. I met Rory just this past Saturday and I have to tell you she is a lovely girl. Incredibly smart and a bit of a firecracker, too. I could see a bit of Francine in her."

"Yes, she is a lovely girl, but how did you meet her?"

"My, our, grandson, Riley, he goes to Yale with her. They ran into each other one day and they became friends."

"There not dating each other are they? I certainly hope that's not the problem at hand." Richard said.

"No, they are definitely just friends. I made sure to stress that fact when I met her, although I think she may have taken it the wrong way when I said it was good they were just friends. I'm afraid she may think I thought her not to be good enough. She is actually dating the DuGrey boy." Straub told him.

"Tristan? Janlan's grandson?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Riley and Tristan are friends. And it seems once Riley discovered the two knew each other from Chilton he sort of played matchmaker and got Rory and Tristan together. Tristan brought her here Saturday to have a picnic in that old treehouse the kids use to hide in during all our parties." Straub stated.

"Wow, I just can't believe that after all this time, especially since Rory had always planned on going to Harvard and Riley I assume was supposed to follow in your footsteps and go to Princeton that they found each other at Yale." Richard stated.

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. And you're right, Riley had every intention of going to Princeton, but the day he got his Yale acceptance letter he called me up and said he was going to Yale."

"Really."

"Yes and for no other reason than he had a feeling it's where he is supposed to be. I figured at least he's still a legacy there even if no one else knows it so I agreed to let him go for this year at least if he didn't find what drew him to the school. I suppose now he'll want to stay. Especially once they find out the truth. I wouldn't dream of separating them again." Straub said.

"I agree. Now that they've found each other it wouldn't be right to separate them again. You know, over the years I've come to regret ever making that choice in the first place."

"I have, as well, but we can't change that now. We all made choices we thought would be best for all of us and now we have to live with the consequences of those choices."

"And how do you suppose we go about revealing this to everyone else? The wives? The kids?" Richard asked.

"I really don't know. They're smart kids. I wouldn't be surprised if they discovered on their own soon especially with their birthday this week. I'm sure Emily and Francine will both have strong opinions about any ideas we come up with since you know when this all comes out their friends will never stop gossiping about it. I'm not sure about Christopher and Lorelai. I would imagine or at least hope they would like to get to know their other child. I know they have kept contact with each other over the years, through the occasional phone call at least; keeping each other updated on any change in contact information if an emergency should arise. And as for Riley and Rory, well while I don't know Rory I can't see Riley being anything but pissed off at all of us for keeping them from each other."

"Oh, believe me. Rory will be just as angry when she finds out. Although, probably more with Lorelai than anyone else. They have this bond like no other parent and child I've ever seen. I just hope it can withstand the fallout from this."

"I know what you mean, Christopher and Riley have that same bond. They are as close as brothers as well as father and son. I suppose we can wait for now. It's going to result in a fight amongst all of us either way so I say we wait for now and see if the kids discover it on their own. Perhaps if they learn enough about each other they will assume it and come to us for confirmation and hopefully won't be too angry at us for lying."

"I suppose you're right. There really isn't a good way to go about this. But, I think that in a few weeks if they haven't come to us than we will have to discuss this with everyone and tell Rory and Riley the truth before it becomes too much longer." Richard told Straub.

"I agree."

"Very well. While not the best of circumstances, I've enjoyed speaking with you Straub. It's been too long. We'll have to get together some time in the near future and catch up. But, for now I do have to go. I've got a busy day ahead of me. Thanks for calling. It's been a pleasure speaking with you again," Richard said.

"No problem, Richard. We'll get together soon. Have a good day." Straub replied.

 **AN:** This is a short chapter so I'm giving you chapter 10 today as well. Sorry there was no Rory, Riley, or Tristan in this chapter, but I felt this conversation between the grandfather's was necessary. I couldn't just leave it with Straub meeting his granddaughter and doing nothing to acknowledge it.


	10. I lost my study tree!

Chapter 10: "I lost my study tree!"

* * *

 **AN:** I still own nothing, nothing but Riley, the season DVDs, oh and the soundtrack _Our Little Corner of the World_. Also, I used some direct quotes from the show in this chapter.

* * *

After arriving back at Yale Sunday afternoon, Rory spent the rest of the day in the guys dorm watching movies with Riley and Tristan. And planning the take out menu for her and Riley's birthday. She and Lorelai stayed up late Saturday night when she got home from her date with Tristan.

The moment she walked into the living room Lorelai had pounced on her for details. Rory told her everything about how beautiful the house and the rest of the property were as well as meeting a maid who had been employed by Riley's family for nearly twenty years. Lorelai was as amazed by this as Rory was. Rory also told her about the amazing treehouse Tristan had taken her to for their picnic lunch. She told her about the dancing and Tristan sweetly asking her to officially be his girlfriend.

Rory thought about telling her about her awkward encounter with Riley's grandfather, but decided to keep that to herself. Just in case there was some weird feud between the families she didn't want to risk her mother or her grandparents telling her she wasn't allowed to be friends with Riley or see Tristan anymore due to his closeness with Riley's family.

* * *

Monday and Tuesday was fall break at Yale and Rory had plans to spend both days studying so she could enjoy her birthday with Riley and Tristan on Wednesday, but so far that wasn't going her way. Her roommates were making it impossible for her to study. Between Janet's squeaky trampoline, Tanna's TV watching at a volume she was sure Lorelai would be able to hear from Stars Hollow, and the phone's incessant ringing due to Paris' refusal to answer any calls from Jamie because of some stupid fight she could not focus on any of her notes or textbooks.

The library was too quiet and if she went to the guy's dorm there would end up being more talking (or in her and Tristan's case making out) than actual studying. Her best option was the drive to Stars Hollow and study all day in her room. She soon discovered, however when she arrived that that wasn't a possibility either as her mother and Sookie and taken over the entire house with preparations for a party they were catering for grandmother to celebrate her grandfather's to business arrangement.

"My dorm room has turned into a "Three Stooges" movie. Shove Pop Tarts under the door in two hours please." Rory told her mother as she walked through the kitchen into her room.

"Uh, honey. . ." Lorelai began.

"You quiched my room." Rory stated.

"They're not quiche. They're broccoli tarts." Sookie told her.

"Well, then you tarted up my room." Rory said.

"I'm sorry, honey, I didn't know you were coming home today. Sookie's just trying some things out for Grandma's party." Lorelai said.

"How am I supposed to study when it smells like broccoli?" Rory asked.

"Well, study in the living room." Lorelai suggested.

"This is not living room study. This is serious bedroom study. I have a ton of work to do." Rory replied.

"Well, hey, here's a crazy thought - isn't there someplace at Yale you can study? Don't they have like a hundred libraries?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, but they don't have that right vibe. They're too quiet and too big and drafty. Very, very drafty.

"At least they don't smell like quiche."

"Enough with the quiche, okay?" Sookie asked.

"I can't believe I came all the way home and there's nowhere to work." Rory said.

"Well, it's just temporary." Lorelai told her.

"'Til the sewing machine comes." Rory called out as she walked back out to her car to head back to Yale to try and find somewhere else to study.

* * *

Arriving at Yale, Rory walked out onto the quad and she saw it. It was perfect. She sat down on the grass, leaned her back against the beautiful tree she found and smiled. It was absolutely perfect. Her back fit against the trunk of the tree perfectly, the grass was soft beneath her, and it was in just the right place to have the right amount of quiet she needed to get her studying done.

Tuesday morning, however as she walked up to her tree to study some more, Rory found it was already occupied. After a lot of arguing the stupid magazine guy still refused to give up the tree. Frustrated she walked into guys dorm in full rant mode.

"I lost my study tree!" she announced to Riley and Tristan as she slammed the door behind her.

"Your what?" Tristan asked.

"My tree, my study tree - it's gone. Someone stole it." Rory explained.

"Someone stole a tree?" Riley asked.

"No, the tree's still there, but when I went there today, there was this guy sitting there reading trucking magazines and he would not give it up, so now I'm back where I started. I have no where to study. The library's too quiet, my roommates are crazy, and I can't study here." Rory said.

"Why not," Riley asked, "we study together all the time."

"Yeah, when we're quizzing each other for a test or doing research for a paper, but we always end up spending more time talking about books or movies than actually studying and now with me and Tristan…"

"What about us?" Tristan asked.

"Well, with us dating now I'm afraid if I try studying over here we'll just end up making out or something." Rory told him.

"I didn't realize you found me so irresistible, Mary." Tristan replied with a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tristan, I'm serious. I need to find a place that I can study or else I'm going to end up flunking out of Yale and I'm going to have to give up all hope of being a foreign correspondent. This sucks."

"Rory, relax. You really can study here whenever you want to. Riley and I can leave or stay in our rooms so you can have the common room to yourself. Or you can use one of our rooms while we stay out here and I promise we'll keep quiet. You can even study in my room when I'm in class if you want." Tristan said.

"He's right, Ror. We can make it work so it's quiet enough for you to study here if you really need to focus on it. And when I get into one of my movie rants or something and it starts to bother you just tell me to shut up so you can study. It's not going to hurt my feelings." Riley told her.

"Okay, I guess you're both right. So, does this mean you're going to let me borrow your room now to study, Tris?" Rory asked.

"It's all yours, Mar."

"Thank you."

"She's insane." Tristan said to Riley after Rory closed the door to his room.

"What did you expect? After all, she is your girlfriend." Riley told him, "how else do you think she puts up with you."

"You're hilarious. Let's get out of here. We'll hit the gym for awhile, give her a few hours to herself and then bring her back some coffee and dinner."

"Sounds good."


	11. So do we beat Sam Baker and Jake Ryan?

Chapter 11: "So do we beat Sam Baker and Jake Ryan?"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped on Riley's bed Wednesday morning to wake him up.

"Ugh, God Rory, don't you have a boyfriend you could be pouncing on at," he glanced at the clock, "six in the morning? What the hell are you even doing up this early? We don't have class until ten?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep," Rory told him.

"Back to sleep? How long have you been up?" Riley questioned.

"Since four."

"Why in the hell did you get up at four o'clock in the morning? I didn't think you even knew there was a four o'clock in the morning for that matter."

"Very funny. But, I had to be up or else I would miss my birthday phone call." She tells him.

"Your birthday phone call? And what pray tell is that?" Riley asked.

"Every year for as far back as I remember my mom and I have had this tradition where she would climb into bed with me and tell me the story of the night I was born. With school and the inn and everything we couldn't be together for her to tell me the story, but over the phone was a nice substitute." Rory explained, making herself comfortable by laying on the bed next to him with her head on his shoulder.

"And I assume you were up at four because it's the time you were born?" he asked turning his head to face her.

"4:03 to be exact."

"Huh, interesting," Riley said.

"What is?" Rory asked.

"You were born in Hartford, right?"

"Yeah, so were you, your point? Rory asked.

"I was born at 3:53. Ten minutes before you. On the same day and more than likely the same hospital. You don't find that just a bit weird?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Tristan and I were talking about it the other day actually. He thinks we were separated at birth," she told him with a laugh, "but I told him he was crazy."

"You don't think it's at least a little odd that you and me, too conceivably random people meet and just happen to share the same birthday. Ten minutes apart at that?" Riley asked.

"Yeah it's a bit odd, but I grew up in Stars Hollow. At one point I think I had a least three kids in my class who shared the same birthday all because they were conceived during the town's Founder's Day Firelight Festival. Just because two people share a birthday doesn't mean there's some big conspiracy or something going on. It's just a random coincidence." Rory stated.

"And you really believe that? That us sharing a birthday is just a coincidence." Riley asked.

"I do. I don't know your dad, but I do know my mom and she wouldn't just separate her children and abandon one of them. It's insane. My dad walked away and she stayed. She raised me on her own because there was no other option."

Riley thought for a minute. He still found it weird that he not only shared a birthday with Rory, but that they were born so close together. Probably even in rooms right next to each other, too. And while his mother was probably waiting to be allowed to leave the hospital so she could move on with her life as single childless woman, Rory's mom was coming to terms with the idea of being a single mother after Rory's dad bailed. And while he definitely found this coincidence to be weird, he agreed with her that it was just that, a coincidence.

"You're right," he finally told her, "and yeah while I don't know your mom, I know my dad. I agree with you. While my mother was most likely chomping at the bit to get out of the hospital after I was born, he stayed. He did what he had to do to raise me."

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot," Rory stated after a few minutes."

"What?" Riley asked.

"The reason I came in here."

"I thought we covered that. You came to say 'happy birthday' and because you couldn't sleep," he told her, "which reminds me. Happy Birthday to you, too Ror!"

"Thanks Ry! But that's not it," Rory said getting off the bed and getting an item out of her bag, "I also came to give you your present. I was too excited to wait for tonight."

"Rory," he warned, "I thought we agreed we didn't have to give each other anything?"

"Is that your way of telling me you didn't get me a present." she pouted.

"No, of course not. I couldn't resist either. Hold on I'll grab yours and we can open them together." Riley said going to his closet to get Rory's present.

"Okay, on three?" Rory asked.

"Just open your present, Ror."

Tearing into their similar shaped and wrapped presents they both exclaimed, "Oh my God!" as they discovered what the other had given.

" _Pride and Prejudice_! My favorite!" Rory exclaimed.

"I know," Riley told her, "When we covered it in class the professor had to cut you off as you gave your glowing review so she could dismiss us. You spent the entire walk back here continuing to go on about it."

"I did not," she began before noticing the look he was giving her, "okay fine I did, but Ry. This is too much. It's a first edition. It must have cost fortune."

"Probably, I'm not really sure. It's from my grandparent's collection. I'd been thinking about what to get you and remembered reading it when I was little so I asked my grandpa about it and he let me have it for you."

"Oh, Ry. You know you didn't have to…" she started before he cut her off.

"I wanted to. And you know I could say the same for you. First edition of _The Sun Also Rises_? Seeing as you are such an avid Hemingway fan, I'm sure you just happened to have this laying around, right?"

"No, of course not. But my grandpa did. This is one of his copies." she told him.

"One of his copies? He has more than one first edition?" Riley asked.

"Uh huh, the other one's signed and has some of Hemingway's notes in the margins. I have no idea where he got that copy and as much I like you I wasn't about to ask for that one. I'm sure he'd loan it to you though if you want me to ask."

"Absolutely. That would be great. Thank you, Rory. I love my present." Riley said.

"Me too, thanks Ry." Rory said giving him a hug as Tristan walked in the door.

"Hey!" Tristan said with a laugh, "get your own girlfriend Riley and hands off mine!"

"Sorry, Tris," Rory said, "he's just so damn irresistible I couldn't help myself."

"Funny, Mar, Happy Birthday. You, too Rile. What are you guys doing up this early anyway? You don't have class for hours." Tristan said.

"Well, I didn't plan to be up this early, but somebody," he said looking at Rory, "thought I needed to be woken up at six AM."

"Give me a break. I was up and couldn't sleep. Plus, I wanted to be the first to wish you a 'happy birthday' and give you a present."

"I take it that hug I walked in on means you both liked the books you gave each other?" Tristan asked.

"Liked, try loved." Rory told him.

"Alright, well I am going to leave you two to peruse your books while I get ready for class. I'll see you this afternoon with all the food on that ridiculous list of yours." Tristan said.

"Hey, you gave us free reign." Riley said.

"I know. I know. I'll remember not to next time. I'll see you guys later." he said giving Rory a kiss before he walked out to get ready for his class.

"So, read a little than breakfast?" Rory asked.

"Sounds good to me." Riley replied as they sat back down on his bed and opened their newly acquired books.

* * *

Later that afternoon Tristan walked into his dorm, arms full of the take out requests of his girlfriend and roommate to see them in what looked to be a very heated battle of 'rock, paper, scissors.'

"YES!" Rory exclaimed, "paper covers rock. That's three to two. I win!"

"Ugh," Riley groaned.

"What exactly did you win, Mary?"

"I won choice of the movie we watch." Rory said.

"So what are we watching?" Tristan asked.

" _Sixteen Candles_ ," Rory told him.

"You want to watch a movie about a girl who's entire family forgot her birthday on your birthday?" Tristan questioned.

"Yep, it's a great movie. While Sam's family may royally suck for forgetting her birthday, it does end with what is probably the most romantic kiss I've ever seen in a movie. And besides, it has Jake Ryan and who doesn't love Jake Ryan!" Rory stated.

"Every heterosexual male in the world." Riley said.

"Rory, you do realize that actor is in his mid-forties now right?" Tristan asked.

"I do, but so are Bono and George Clooney " Rory stated.

"Your point, Ror," Riley questioned.

"Just because they're in their forties doesn't mean I can't find them attractive. After all, Demi Moore and Meg Ryan are in their forties, too and I know you both have a thing for them." Rory told them.

"Fine, we give up. Let's just watch the movie and eat this insane amount of food you requested. Just try not to drool too much over the actor old enough to be your father," Tristan said.

Laying all the food on the coffee table: tacos from Hectors, pizza from Café Romeo, egg rolls from China King, burgers and fries from Rich Man's Shoe, Indian from Tikkaway Grill, tapas from Barcelona, pasta dishes from Caffe Bravo, meatballs from Goodfellas, and three cakes from Zafra (the tres leches, rum, and chocolate lava) they settled down to watch the movie and enjoy the feast.

* * *

After the movie was over and they had cleaned up all the take out containers Riley wished Rory a 'happy birthday' again before going to his room for the night to give her and Tristan some time for themselves.

"You enjoying your birthday so far, Mar?" Tristan asked.

"Immensely," she told him snuggling more into his side as he put his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Well, it's not over yet. I've got something for you."

"Tristan you got all this food. You let me watch the movie I wanted without mocking it. You already did enough."

"Well, I can always take it back," he said pulling the present from his bag, "if you really don't want it."

"I never said I didn't want it, just that you didn't have to get one for me." Rory stated.

"Well I wanted to anyway. Here," he stated handing her the box.

Opening it she gasped as she pulled out the beautiful charm bracelet he had bought. The bracelet was white gold and had three charms already on it, but had room to add more.

"The charms represent different phases in our relationship. The tree represents the treehouse where you agreed to be my girlfriend, the book for the _Romeo and Juliet_ scene I wish I had been able to perform with you…."

"Okay, the tree and the book I got right away," Rory interrupted, "but I don't understand the deer. What's that about?"

"You don't remember," Tristan laughed, "that represents the day I realized I had real feelings for you. You came into Medina's class late ranting about getting hit by a deer and demanding he let you take our Shakespeare test. You yelled at him, you yelled at me, you told off Paris and the whole time I just kept wanting to take you into my arms and hug you until you calmed down. You were so upset that day, I just wanted to make it all better."

Feeling a tear trickle down her cheek, Rory wiped it away as she placed her hand on his face and kissed him with all the passion she had. Breathless, he reluctantly pulled away and gave her a book he pulled out of his bag.

"What's this?" Rory asked, reading _Romeo and Juliet_ on the cover.

"It's my copy from the play. I took it with me to military school. I read it every day. I even wrote some in it, too. Things I was feeling at the time when I read parts that reminded me of you or when I was really missing you. I want you to have it."

"Thank you." she said kissing him again. This time a little lighter than the last one.

"And I've got one more thing," Tristan said taking a seat on the coffee table and asking her to join him. "Happy Birthday, Rory!" he told her as he lit the candle on the cupcake he placed between them, giving her a sweet, slow kiss.

"So do we beat Sam Baker and Jake Ryan?" Tristan asked after they separated.

"We blow them out of the water!" Rory told him pulling him in for another kiss.


	12. I'd spend time with you anywhere, Rory

**AN:** This was a hard chapter to write. This chapter takes place during episode seven of season four, _The Festival of Living Art_ and since that episode is primarily set in Stars Hollow it was difficult to keep the events of the show same, but include Tristan and Riley. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 12: "I'd spend time with you anywhere, Rory. You mean the world to me, you know that right?"

* * *

"They're what?" Rory asked her mother into the phone as she walked into the guy's dorm giving Tristan a kiss on the cheek as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Sookie and Jackson are doing a home birth. They are having little Davy or Colgate on their bed on top of a plastic sheet." Lorelai told her.

"Home birth. That's just…" Rory began.

"Horrifying." Lorelai said as Tristan and Riley both replied, "Gross!"

"And they want you to be there for this?" Rory asked.

"Yep, they even gave me a pager that plays _The Entertainer_ to let me know when the big event commences."

"Oh geeze."

"And did I tell you about the midwife?"

"Midwife!?"

"Yep, big burly woman. She goes by Bruce. If there is anything more scary than home birth it's this woman."

"Wow, but you're going to be there for the birth anyway though aren't you?"

"Yeah, Sookie and Jackson are my friends and Sookie is my business partner so even though the idea of home birth disgusts me I will be there."

"Well good luck. So anything else newsworthy happening in the Hollow?" Rory asked.

"Kirk has a girlfriend." Lorelai told her.

"I'm sorry, we must have a bad connection. Did you just say Kirk has a girlfriend?" Rory asked.

"I did." Lorelai replied.

"Kirk? Our Kirk? Still lives with his mother and named a cat after himself Kirk has a girlfriend?" Rory questioned.

"Yep. Her name is Lulu. She is incredibly sweet and extremely patient. And for the past week every conversation Kirk has he brings her up at least twelve times. He really wants it known that he has a girlfriend." Lorelai stated.

"Wow. So I guess miracles do happen." Rory said.

"Yeah, oh and be sure and drop by Miss Patty's tomorrow before you go to the house?"

"What for?"

"We're hosting "The Festival of Living Pictures" again this Sunday and they want you for the recreation we chose." Lorelai said.

"Cool. I loved doing that when I was a kid. What painting am I going to be?" Rory asked.

" _Portrait of a Young Girl Named Anthea_." Lorelai told her.

"Great and you're doing the Renoir painting again I assume."

"Taylor won't let me. He says I flinched last time."

"Well if you want it, it's yours. I'll just tell Taylor I won't be Anthea if you're not the Renoir Girl." Rory said.

"Evil child. I thank you."

"Anytime mom."

"Alright, sweets I've got to run. I'm needed at the inn and have to get away from these horrid guitar players. I hope the guy they have coming tomorrow is better."

"Me too. Lane's hopeful so she asked me to come out and give him a listen. I'll see you tomorrow Mom, love you."

"Love you too babe. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Home birth?" Riley questioned after Rory ended the phone call with her mother, "what was that about?"

"Mom's friend Sookie. She's her business partner with The Dragonfly. She's the chef. She's preparing for the birth of her first child and apparently she and her husband have decided to have said baby at home with the help of a midwife. Horrifying right! " Rory said.

"Absolutely!" Tristan said, "but I guess it's sort of normal though right? It's where women had their babies before there were hospitals anyway."

"True, but I still think it's gross though," Riley said.

"Me, too. I couldn't imagine giving birth on the same bed I sleep in." Rory stated.

"So that crazy guy Kirk has a girlfriend?" Tristan asked.

"Yep and according to mom he reminds people of that fact in every conversation he has." Rory said.

"Of course he does. How else would anyone believe it if he didn't remind them of it with every sentence."

"True."

"So what was that about some sort of art festival?" Riley asked.

"It's "The Festival of Living Pictures" We're hosting it this weekend. Different towns host each year and recreate famous works of art with live people." Rory explained."

"That sounds cool." Tristan said.

"It is. There's always the same standard pieces, _The Last Supper, The Reaper,_ and this Renoir painting that my mom is perfect for. And then the town has to pick something else to recreate and I guess this year they've chosen _Portrait of a Young Girl Named Anthea_ and they want me for it." Rory said.

"I know that painting. It's in a museum in Naples. I've seen it before. You'd be perfect for it." Tristan told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, will you come Sunday? It's not until the evening, but if you come early in the day I can show you around town. Maybe introduce you to Luke?" Rory asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. You going to to join us, Rile? Could be fun." Tristan asked.

"I think I'll pass on the small town fun. I was actually thinking of heading home this weekend. I haven't been back since school started. It's starting to get colder so I want to grab some of my warmer clothes and spend some time with Gigi. I've been missing her lately." Riley said.

"Okay, another time then. You've got to some see Stars Hollow at some point." Rory said.

"I will. Don't worry. I'll pay a visit to your nuthouse of a town sometime soon." Riley told her.

"Anyway," Tristan interrupted before Rory could argue that her town was normal, "it's still a early. Movie?"

"Sure." Rory said.

"You pick this time, Tris." Riley told him.

* * *

Friday afternoon Rory found herself in Miss Patty's dance studio getting poked and prodded by her mother as she was fitted for the dress she would wear for her portrait.

"I invited Tristan to come here Sunday." Rory told her mother.

"He's coming to the festival?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yeah, I asked him to come in the morning so I can show him around and meet Luke. He's looking forward to the festival. He said it sounds cool. He's actually seen the painting I'm doing. It's in a museum in Naples." Rory said.

"Very cool. So just Tristan is coming? No Naked Guy?" Lorelai asked.

"No, mom. RILEY is not coming. He's going home to Boston for the weekend to spend some time with this family. He's been missing his little sister so he wants to spend the weekend with her."

"How old is his sister?"

"She's three. And Riley just adores her." Rory told her.

"Aww, that's sweet." Lorelai said, "alright you're all set. And my dress still fits me perfectly. It's going to be a great festival."

"Thanks mom. I'll see you tonight for dinner. I'm going to head to the house for a bit and check out the guitarist Lane is so jazzed about." Rory said.

"Okay, sweets. See you later. Love you," Lorelai said giving Rory a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

No words. Rory had no words when she first caught sight of the guitarist Lane asked her to check out. He was great, that much she knew, but he was also a lot older than the rest of the band. Not wanting to offer too much of an opinion she mumbled something about him sounding great and that Babette thought he was cute and had dibs.

* * *

Sunday morning, Rory was waiting for Tristan at Luke's. She asked him to meet her there so they could get coffee before the tour she had planned and so he could meet Luke.

Hearing the bell as the door opened, Rory looked up from her cup of coffee and smile as Tristan walked over to her table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Mary."

"Good morning, Tris. Luke!" she yelled.

"Just like your mother. Who are you?" he asked looking Tristan in the eye.

"Tristan, sir. Tristan DuGrey. I'm Rory's boyfriend. It's great to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Tristan said holding his hand out for Luke to shake.

"Luke Danes. Rory's a great girl. She's special. You treat her right, don't hurt her and we'll be good." Luke told him.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything to hurt Rory. I've wanted to date Rory since we first met when we were sixteen, sir. I'm not screwing this up." Tristan told him.

"Good answer. And don't call me 'sir,' it's Luke." he told him.

"Yes sir, I mean Luke."

"Now, what can I get you guys?" Luke asked.

"Just two coffees to go, Luke. I'm showing Tristan around town before the festival." Rory said.

"You just drank a cup." Luke told her.

"And probably an entire pot before you came here." Tristan said.

"So." Rory stated with a pout towards Luke knowing he would give in.

"So, you don't need anymore coffee." Tristan told her.

"Huh, I like this one Rory, he's a keeper." Luke said as he went to get their coffee. While he may refuse at first. He has never been able to say no to the Gilmore Girls.

"You know, you're supposed to be on my side." Rory told Tristan.

"I am on your side," he told her, "the side of your health."

"I'm plenty healthy. Coffee keeps me healthy. It is a plant after all, so in a way I'm having something green with every cup."

"Coffee is in no way a health food, nor does it have the nutritional value of any fruits or vegetables." Tristan stated.

"Coffee beans are the seed of the berries from the coffee plant. Berries are a fruit so therefore so is coffee," Rory stated.

"You win, I give up." Tristan said.

"Sometimes it's better just to let it go, Tristan," Luke told him as he gave them both a to go cup filled with coffee.

"Thanks Luke. We'll be by later for lunch."

"Bye, Rory. Good to meet you, Tristan."

"You, too Luke." Tristan said.

* * *

Walking through town hand in hand, Rory showed Tristan all her favorite spots: the gazebo, the bridge, the bookstore, and the potting shed where she grew up.

"Wow, I can't believe Lorelai gave up all that money, the big house in Hartford for this little shed." Tristan said.

"It's not the size of the home Tristan, it's what it represents."

"Oh, I know. I'm not criticizing. I'm impressed. It took a lot of guts for her to give all that up. It would have been easy to stay and marry your dad or even to just stay and let Richard and Emily help raise you, but to give it all up; start over with nothing; it's amazing." he told her.

"Well it's kind of what you're doing right? By going to Yale instead of Princeton and becoming an architect instead of a lawyer." Rory questioned.

"I guess, sort of yeah. I still have my trust fund, though. My grandfather set that up and he's paying for Yale. So while I'm going against the plans my father had for me I have it a bit easier than Lorelai since I still have my grandparents on my side." Tristan said.

"You've got me, too." Rory told him, "I'm on your side, too, always!"

"Thanks, Mar," Tristan said pulling her in for a kiss before they walked back towards town.

* * *

As they walked back towards Luke's Tristan noticed they were being watched. In fact, he had noticed that everywhere she took him people seemed to be watching them.

"Is there a reason everyone has been staring at us all morning?" Tristan asked.

"You're an outsider and you're here with me, The Town Princess. You're the first guy they've seen me with since Jess so they are keeping an eye on you." Rory told him.

"Should I introduce myself or something so they can at least know who I am?"

"Oh, they know. Trust me. Everyone in town had your name and description within five minutes of you walking into Luke's this morning. Miss Patty was watching from her dance studio."

"Great. This is one crazy town you live in, Mary, but I like it. Everyone's incredibly insane, but their hearts are in the right place. That's what counts." he said.

"Thank you for coming here today. It means a lot to me that you're willing to spend time here and that you get along with Luke and my mom." Rory said.

"I'd spend time with you anywhere, Rory. You mean the world to me, you know that right?" he asked.

"I do, and you mean the world to me, too Tris. I care about you so much." she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist so she could bring herself closer to him to kiss him.

* * *

Later on that evening after taking her turn posing in her frame for the festival, Rory found herself introducing Tristan to Lane and was glad to find they had some similar tastes in music and easily got along. Despite the initial hesitation at his age, Rory was glad to hear the band decided to go with Gil, the guitarist she met the day before.

Standing backstage with Tristan's wrapped around her from behind, Rory was waiting for Lorelai's time to finish when the silence was interrupted with the sound of a familiar tune.

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, no," Rory said, "it's Sookie's baby pager."

"Hold on, Lorelai." Tristan said.

"You've got this, mom, you can do it, stay frozen."

"That's it, curtain." Miss Patty called.

"I've gotta go," Lorelai called running past Rory and Tristan.

"Tell Sookie good luck and that I love her." Rory said.

"Bye sweets, Bible Boy. Drive safe."

"You ready to head back to school, Mar?"

"Yep, I just have to put the laundry I brought home with me in the car and I'm all set."

"Okay, let's go then." Tristan said taking her hand in his and walking back to her house.


	13. You guys are jerks and I hope you die!

**AN:** Once again, I borrowed some lines from the show for this chapter.

Chapter 13: "You guys are jerks and hope you die. Bye, Jerks! Die, Jerks!"

* * *

In the office of the Yale Daily News Rory is looking through the latest edition to find her most recent tryout article while next to her Riley and Paris were in a heated conversation about the tryout process.

"It just seems like a quaint archaism. I mean, if you're a good journalist, why make you jump through hoops and write all these tryout articles? Stale bagel." Paris said.

"It's a time-honored tradition. All our forebears had to do it." Riley told her.

"If our forebears had fought it, we wouldn't be dealing with it now. What are you looking for?" Paris asked Rory noticing that she has been rabidly looking through the pages of the newspaper.

"My article. I did a review of the chamber-music recital." Rory said.

"Must be in there somewhere. And that's the other thing - they print everything." Paris said continuing to look through every bagel in the box.

"Hm, that's weird." Rory said.

"They'd print my mattress tag if it was in the right margins." Paris said.

"You're exaggerating, Paris." Riley told her, "What's wrong, Ror?"

"It's not here." Rory answered.

"Impossible," Paris said.

"No, I've looked pretty thoroughly." Rory told them.

"Must be a mistake." Riley said.

"No, it's really not here." Rory said.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation." Riley told her.

"Just means parakeets will be crapping on something else in the morning. They're all stale." Paris said, giving up on having a bagel for the moment.

"Morning, everyone." Doyle, their editor said as he walked into the newsroom.

"Hi, Doyle." Rory said wanting to get to the bottom of why her article wasn't in the paper.

"Hi, Rory. What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if there was a problem with my review." She told him.

"Oh, the review? Which was yours, the quartet?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah, chamber music at Sprague Hall." Rory said.

"Right, right."

"Did I get it in late?"

"No, you got it in right on time. You're good about that."

"But you didn't print it."

"No, we didn't."

"So, space issue?"

"No, we had the space. We always have the space, but it was a bit of a yawn."

"A yawn?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you know, chamber-music recitals are very low-key, kind of yawny affairs. Pretty music but no stage diving or anything."

"I meant the writing."

"The writing was kind of a yawn?"

"But don't sweat it. You'll do better next time."

"Right, sure." she said walking back to Riley and Paris.

"Your article didn't get in?" Paris asked.

"No, it didn't."

"Mine did." Paris said double checking the paper for her article, "good, good. I'm going to get a bagel."

* * *

"I don't believe this," Rory told Riley after Paris left, "my first article at Chilton was about the repaving of the faculty parking lot which is even more boring than that stupid chamber music recital and it got printed. Everyone loved it. Even Paris, who hated me at the time."

"Relax, Rory. It's one article. Like Doyle said you'll do better next time." Riley told her.

"Easy for you to say, your article got printed." Rory said.

"True, but look, it's going to be okay. You'll write something else for the art department. Doyle will love it and you'll move on."

"Okay, but what? Doyle said my writing was a yawn. What does that even mean?" Rory asked.

"Well, let's see it and find out." Riley told her.

* * *

Reading through Rory's article he began to understand Doyle's point about it being a yawn, but he also thought Doyle could have been a bit nicer about. Maybe even say something when she turned it in so she could fix it instead of just not printing it.

"Okay, don't hate me, but I kind of agree with Doyle." Riley told her.

"What!"

"It's not bad. You described the recital perfectly, but…"

"But, what?" Rory asked.

"That's it. You described the recital and basically wrote nothing else. You gave us all the facts. Told us what they were playing and background on the history of chamber music at Yale, but you didn't give your opinion." Riley said.

"My opinion?" Rory questioned.

"It's a review Rory, not a calendar of events happening at Yale. A review needs your opinion. Your thoughts. What you liked. What you didn't like. Understand?"

"Yeah. It sounds so simple when you put it like that."

"It can be. Okay, so I'm due to write something for the art department next. I have to go to this ballet tonight. You want to join me? I'll talk to Doyle and see if he'll let us review it together, share the byline. What do you say?" Riley asked.

"I say let's watch some ballet." Rory said.

* * *

"Wow, just wow." Rory said walking into the dorm with Riley.

"That was…"Riley started.

"Horrible." Rory finished.

"From the opening kerplunk." Riley said.

"And just kept getting worse." Rory said.

"I take it the ballet wasn't good?" Tristan asked them from his place on the sofa.

"It was awful," Rory told him taking a seat next him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"The lead ballerina has no friends." Riley said.

"How do you know she doesn't have any friends?" Tristan asked.

"Because no one gave her a head up about the roll of fat around her bra strap." Rory told him.

"Well, maybe she just doesn't have any friends in the ballet." Tristan said.

"I don't think so. All ballet people do is ballet. If she has no friends in the ballet. She has no friends." Riley said, "Man that was awful."

"I wonder how many times we can use the word "blows" in an article before it becomes redundant." Rory said.

"So what are you guys going to write?" Tristan asked.

"Our thoughts I guess," Rory told him, "I mean that's what was missing from my chamber music review. My opinions."

* * *

The next day in the newsroom Doyle is looking over the article Rory and Riley had just handed him. He loved it. It was informative, descriptive, and full of what they really thought of the ballet. It had everything a great review needed.

"You two write well together. I'll have to remember to have you do it again." Doyle told them.

"Thanks," they told him.

Rory was ecstatic. She was feeling really down about not getting her chamber music review in and was beginning to think she wasn't as good a write as she thought, but working with Riley really helped she her up. And Doyle was right, they write well together. She'd never shared a byline before, but with Riley, she was happy, too.

* * *

"Oh my God," Rory said as she and Riley walked back to his dorm after class a couple of days after turning in their article.

"Why would somebody write "Die Jerk" on our door?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea. Did you or Tristan make someone angry lately?"

"I don't think so. Or at least, I don't think I did. Let's go inside and see if Tristan has any idea."

"Hey!" Tristan said greeting them as they walked in.

"Hey! Did you see what's written on our door?" Riley asked.

"No, I haven't been out since I got back from my first class and it was empty then. What's on the door?"

"Someone wrote "Die Jerk" in permanent marker on your whiteboard." Rory told him.

"Seriously? Who would do that?" Tristan asked.

"That's what we were wondering." Rory told him.

"Yeah, you piss anyone off lately?" Riley asked.

"No, not that I know of. And who's to say it's not about you?" Tristan asked.

 _Ring Ring_ "Paris, what's up?" Rory asked answering her phone.

"Where are you?"

"I'm with Tristan and Riley. We're in their dorm. What's going on?"

"We need you here. We have a situation." Paris told her.

"What kind of situation?" Rory asked.

"Some lunatic wrote "Die Jerk" in permanent marker on our whiteboard and we are going over potential suspects." Paris said.

"Oh know." Rory said.

"What?"

"It's not just our door, Paris. It's on the guys door, too." Rory told her.

"Uh oh," Riley said, interrupting Rory's conversation with Paris, "I think I know what this is about."

"Paris, I've got to go. I'll be over in a little while." Rory told her hanging up before Paris had a chance to respond, "What is it, Ry?"

"If "Die Jerk" is written on both our doors that it's easy to assume it has to do with you and me and the review we wrote for the ballet recital." Riley told her.

"You think?" Rory asked.

"There's nothing else it could be. If it was just one of our dorms it could be almost anything, but since it's both of us I'm pretty sure someone from that ballet read our review and wasn't happy with they read."

"Oh, no. You really think one of them did this?" Rory asked.

"I do."

"Well this sucks."

"It's not that big a deal, Rory." Tristan told her.

"Not that big a deal. Someone's going around vandalizing our rooms because of something we wrote. We have to fix this. Maybe write a new article or a retraction or something." Rory said.

"We're not writing another article, Ror. We reviewed a ballet. We watched it and gave our opinion. We can't help it if they can't handle criticism." Riley said.

"He's right, Mar. Do you think Roger Ebert cares if someone disagrees a review he writes for a movie? Or if he gives a film a bad review, you think the actors storm his house with pitchforks and picket signs? No, they take it and learn from it. Just like you did with Doyle's review of your article. It's not your fault someone didn't like your opinion."

* * *

That afternoon in the dining hall a girl came up to Rory and Riley with a stern look on her face and fire in her eyes.

"Rory Gilmore! Riley Hayden!" she said.

"Yeah," Rory replied.

"Remember me?" she asked them.

"I don't think so," Riley said.

"That's flattering," she said.

"Can we help you with something?" Rory asked.

"Let's see if this jogs your memory. I have the grace of a drunken dock worker?" she told them.

"Oh," they both responded.

"Remember me now?" she asked them.

"The ballerina from the ballet." Rory said.

"That's right. You guys are jerks." she told them.

"Right, you wrote that on our doors," Riley said.

"You lucky that's all I did."

"Look, maybe we should take this somewhere else," Rory said.

"Your review was mean and petty and despicable." she said.

"Listen, Sandra. That's your name, right, Sandra. We were given a job. We were told to watch the ballet and give our opinion of it. We're sorry if our opinions upset you, but we're not sorry we gave them." Riley said.

"Right, it wasn't anything personal, it's just what we thought. We were just trying to..." Rory said.

"Destroy me and my company!" Sandra said.

"No, look we…" Riley said.

"You two are jerks and I just wanted to come and tell that to your face. You guys are jerks and hope you die. Bye, Jerks! Die, Jerks!" Sandra yelled before walking away from the table.

"Wow, I feel bad." Rory said.

"Don't. Remember what Tristan said before. It's not our fault she didn't agree with our opinion. I'm sure you feel the same whenever Doyle corrects one of your article or when a professor harshly grades a paper. All you can do is your best and than learn from it after someone tells you what you did wrong." Riley told her.

"I guess you're right." Rory said.

"I know I am."


	14. You want to tell them at the game?

AN: Okay, so this chapter is extremely short. It is also a bit of a filler chapter, but since I had Rory and Riley write the ballet review together I needed to address the fact that Richard and Emily would have seen both of their names in the byline. I promise, the reveal is coming soon.

Chapter 14: "You want to tell them at the Princeton-Yale game?"

* * *

Having been extremely happy with the review she wrote with Riley and Doyle's admiration of it, Rory didn't think anything of the fact that now her name would forever be in print next to Riley's. She was just happy to be published. She wasn't thinking about the ramifications that would follow after their families saw their names printed next to each other.

* * *

"Richard?" Emily called in panic walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"What is it, Emily? Are you alright" Richard asked.

"I'm fine, but I was reading Rory's article."

"The review of that ballet. Wasn't it wonderful?"

"It was quite wonderful, but didn't you notice the byline?" Emily asked.

"Of course I did. I always notice our granddaughter's name when it's in print." Richard said. He knew what Emily was referring, too. He was surprised Emily hadn't noticed any of Riley's articles before. After all, he's read them all, but he supposed that Emily just read Rory's articles and moved on.

"Yes, well it wasn't just her name on this article, Richard." Emily told him, "it says this article was written by Rory Gilmore and Riley Hayden."

"I suppose it was. There's nothing wrong with sharing a byline, Emily."

"I know there isn't, but a Hayden, Richard. You don't think? He's not?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Emily, he is. Riley Hayden is our grandson and Rory's twin brother." Richard told her.

"You knew? You knew he was at Yale and that they knew each other? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Emily yelled.

"Now, Emily calm down. I only found out a short while ago. A couple days before their birthday, in fact. And I wasn't quite sure how to tell you."

"How did this happen? Do they know? Does Lorelai? Christopher?" Emily asked.

"I don't think Lorelai and Christopher know anything. Although they may know the kids are friends I don't think they are aware of their last names or else they would have come to the same conclusion you did. And since Lorelai and Christopher chose to name the babies separately they have no idea what their other child's name is. Just like we didn't know." Richard told her.

"But how did you find out?" Emily asked.

"Straub called me. Rory has been seeing Tristan DuGrey and he brought her by the house to have a picnic out in that old treehouse. He introduced her to Straub who naturally through his conversation with her figured out she was his granddaughter. He called me a couple days later to tell me. We weren't sure how to handle telling Rory and Riley and everyone so we figured we would let it go for awhile. That was a couple weeks ago now, though." Richard said.

"And Rory and Riley don't know anything about being brother and sister?" Emily asked.

"Not as far as I know. Straub and I assumed once they spent some more time together they would either come to that conclusion on their own or be so curious about their similarities that they would ask someone, but so far they haven't."

"So, what are we going to do about this, Richard? We left it up to Lorelai and Christopher to decide when to explain this to them. We always assumed they would tell them when they were older, but as each year went by and they still hadn't I began to question whether we did the right thing by separating them." Emily said.

"I agree. I had hoped they would have told the kids by now. And I have no doubt that the choice we made all those years ago was the one wrong, but it was what the kids wanted and we all decided it was what was best for everyone. No reason to dwell on it, now" Richard said.

"You're right, but I haven't been able to help but wonder over the years what our grandson was like." Emily told him.

"I've wondered that myself and now with the two them at Yale together, in classes and on the paper we have the chance to get to know him. You could start by reading the rest of his articles. They're quite good." Richard said.

"I'll do that. But what are we going to do about this Richard. We can't let those kids continue to spend time together without knowing the truth." Emily said.

"No, I suppose, not. I'll give Straub a call and have him tell Francine if he hasn't already."

"And then what, Richard?" Emily asked.

"I think this is something the four of us should do together. Perhaps Straub will agree to join us for tailgating before the game next week." Richard said.

"You want to tell them at the Princeton-Yale game?" Emily asked.

"While perhaps not the most ideal place for this to come out I really don't think any place is. However, maybe is the four of us sit down with Rory and Riley and enjoy a nice meal together we can casually bring it into the conversation with out a lot of outburst."

"What about Lorelai and Christopher? They deserve to know we told them and to know their other child."

"We can tell them afterwards. I think it will be easier on the kids to hear it from us. Maybe they won't feel as betrayed."

"I suppose you're right." Emily told him, "So next week then?"

"Next week."

* * *

 **AN:** I know that in the show it's the Harvard-Yale game, but I needed a reason for the Hayden's to be at the game I am changing it to Princeton.


	15. Yes! He was right about us

**AN:** Sorry, I know it's been a few days since I updated this story, but I felt like being evil and making you wait knowing the big reveal was coming! Also, while I did include Asher in this chapter I have no plans to make his relationship with Paris a big thing. I may mention it, but that's about it. Thanks for all the follows and reviews! Happy reading!

Chapter 15: "Yes! He was right about us. You're my sister."

* * *

A few days before the Princeton-Yale Game, Richard joined Rory and Paris for lunch at Yale and decided to bring up the game to see what Rory's plans were the big game.

"So, Rory - Paris, what are your plans for the big game this weekend?" Richard asked.

"The what?" Rory asked.

"The game," Richard told her, "The Princeton-Yale Game."

"I'm going," Paris said, "I bought my ticket a month ago."

"You did?" Rory questioned.

"It's the game, Rory. It's a memory - a college memory, and I intend on having as many college memories as possible." Paris told her.

"Your grandmother and I have attended everyone of these games for over thirty years. We always by a block of sits, invite some friends, and this year we have a ticket for you," Richard said, "How about it Rory? We'd love to take you."

"Absolutely, Grandpa. I'd love to go." Rory said.

"Excellent!" Richard said.

Continuing on with their lunch they were soon interrupted by a man approaching their table that appeared to know Richard.

"Richard?" Asher questioned.

"Asher? Good to see you. How have you been?" Richard asked.

"Oh good - good and yourself? Emily?" Asher asked him.

"Oh, just fine," Richard told him.

"What brings to campus?" he asked.

"Oh, just having lunch with a couple of the latest Eli's," Richard told him, "Asher, I'd like you to meet my granddaughter, Rory and her friend, Paris Gellar. Girls, I'd like to meet an old friend and classmate of mine, Asher Fleming."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Professor Fleming," Rory told him shaking his hand.

"Likewise, Miss Gilmore," he told her, "and you Miss Gellar."

"Thank you, listen professor," Paris started, " I'd love to do a profile for you on the paper. Nothing puffy. Straight-up, hard-hitting, uncensored. Your views, no slant. Tomorrow work for you?"

"I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you." Asher told her, "Rory - Paris, it was good to meet you. Richard, wonderful to see you. We'll do lunch next week?"

"Absolutely, have a good day." Richard said.

* * *

Friday night, before the big game Rory and Lorelai found themselves in their usual spot, at the Elder Gilmore's for Friday Night Dinner.

"So, Rory," Emily began, "how are things at school?"

"Just fine, Grandma." Rory told her.

"And things at the paper are going well, yes?"

"Yes, the paper's good."

"And what about your friends? Boyfriends? Are you still seeing Tristan?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am. And everyone else is good. Paris is of course still Paris, but I've made some good friends so far." Rory told her.

"Wonderful," Emily said.

"You know," Richard started, "I forgot to mention at lunch yesterday, but I just loved that review you wrote. The one about the ballet. It was just wonderful."

"What review?" Lorelai asked, "You never told me you did another review. I thought Doyle hated the last one."

"He did, but I did another one, on this ballet recital. Riley and I wrote it together, actually." Rory said.

"You and Riley did an article together? When was this?" Lorelai asked.

"Um, last week. I'm sorry, mom. I was so happy about Doyle liking the review and then upset when the ballerina from the recital got angry and attacked us for it, I just wanted to forget the whole thing and I guess I forgot to tell you about it."

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I can read it later." Lorelai told her, "But what's this about some girl attacking you?"

"Yes, we'd like an answer to that as well." Richard said.

"She came up to us in the dining hall yelling about the bad review we gave her. She was so angry. She just kept yelling and I didn't know what to say. I felt so bad." Rory told them.

"And what did Riley have to say about this?" Lorelai asked.

"He yelled back at her. He defended our review. He told her we were sorry she was upset, but we weren't sorry about what we said. We were told to give an opinion and we can't help that she didn't agree with it." Rory told them.

"Well, he was quite right," Emily said, "you can't help it if someone is unable to take criticism."

"Right." Rory said.

* * *

"So, Rory," Richard said, "tomorrow we will pick you up at your residence hall at nine in the morning."

"Okay," Rory said.

"Tomorrow, what's happening tomorrow?" Lorelai asked .

"The Princeton-Yale game of course," Emily told her.

"Right, right, football?" Lorelai questioned.

"Of course football," Richard told her, "it's the most important football game of the year. All of Yale will be there."

"Oh, cool. Can I go?" Lorelai asked.

"You want to go to the football game?" Richard asked hesitantly, fearing that having Lorelai there could ruin their plans for telling Rory and Riley the truth, but if she really wanted to go he didn't want to tell her no. He would have to tell her why and he wasn't quite ready to bring the subject up. At least not without the Hayden's for backup.

"Yes, I do. It's Rory's school and Dad's alma mater. It's important. I'd like to go." Lorelai told them.

"Alright, let me just make a call and be sure there's a ticket for you." Richard said leaving the table to make his call. He knew there would be a ticket available. The only people that would be sitting with them would be the Hayden's. Even though it would be awkward for Straub, a Princeton man, to sit amongst the Yale fans they thought it best to keep the families together and with both kids going to Yale they would sit on the Yale side.

* * *

"Hello?" Straub said answering the phone.

"Straub, it's Richard. We've got a bit of a problem with the plan" he told him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Lorelai wants to go to the game. I told her I had to make a call to be sure to secure her a ticket." Richard said.

"Well this certainly changes things. What are we going to do?" Straub asked.

"She has to come. I couldn't very well tell her no without telling her why." Richard said.

"No, I suppose you're right. We'll just have to make the best of it," Straub said, "This isn't going to end well, is it Richard?"

"No, I don't think it is, but we knew that from the beginning. The moment we found out they were having twins and decided to separate them we knew it wasn't going to end well. But, I hope that in time they can forgive us and maybe understand we only did what we thought was best."

"I hope you're right Richard. We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Arriving back at the dinner table Richard said, "Well, good news. The ticket situation is all squared away. So we will pick you both up at Rory's dorm at nine."

"Great, I can't wait." Lorelai said.

"You're friends are going to the game, too aren't they, Rory?" Richard asked, "They're more than welcome to join us for lunch."

"Paris is going so she may join us. Tristan is abstaining. Since it's a Princeton game his family will be there and he has no desire to see them so he's skipping it and I'm not sure about Riley." Rory said.

"He's going isn't he?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he's going, I'm just not sure if he'll be able to join us," Rory told them hesitant to have her family meet him. They had to know he was a Hayden. They did read their article after all and they didn't seem to care that the two knew each other, but just in case she wasn't sure about having him meet her grandparents, "His family is going to be there. They all went to Princeton so he'll probably be joining them on the Princeton side."

"Won't that be a little awkward? A Yale student amongst all the Princeton fans." Richard asked.

"Possibly, but he's been going to these games for years. Even one's at Princeton and Harvard. He'd always planned to follow the family legacy and go to Princeton, but at the last minute decided on Yale." Rory told him.

"Interesting. And his family was okay with that?" Emily asked.

"They weren't pleased, but they agreed to let him come for this year." Rory said.

"Riley's only here for this year, then?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess. He hasn't really said. He didn't really have a reason for choosing Yale, just that he felt like he had to come here so they agreed to it for the one year so he could figure out what made him choose Yale." Rory said.

"What like there's some cosmic reason for his choice in schools? Maybe he just didn't want to follow the family plan. I've certainly been there." Lorelai said.

"Mom!"

"Lorelai, really that's all in the past now, just eat your dessert." Richard told her.

"Fine."

* * *

Saturday morning Lorelai and Rory found themselves waiting for Richard and Emily outside Durfee Hall after an early morning breakfast at Luke's. Lorelai had to stifle a laugh as she saw her parents walk up wearing what she imagined to be one of everything from the Yale Student Store.

"Morning girls," Richard said, "we've got a busy day ahead of us. We best get started."

"Busy day. I thought we were here to watch a football game. What else is there to do?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, plenty, Lorelai you don't come to the game and just watch the game. There are things to do, traditions to uphold. So come on, we've got a lot to do before the game starts," Emily said.

After a visit to see the first Handsome Dan, introducing Rory to some of Richard's old classmates, and an encounter with The Whiffenpoofs they headed towards the parking lot to where their RV was set up for the tailgate party. Rory and Lorelai were incredibly surprised to see the amazing layout the Gilmore's had created. They had brought in a chef to cook for them on the grill that was set up and a maid to serve them. And they were actually having fun together. It was turning into a great day.

"This is incredible, Grandma and Grandpa. Thank you for inviting me," Rory told them observing the plethora of food and drinks already set out before them.

"Of course, Rory. We love getting to share this experience with you. With both of you," Emily said addressing Lorelai with the last part of her statement.

"Well, I'm enjoying it, too mom. And this food smells amazing," Lorelai said, "but there's a lot of extra chairs here. Are people joining us for lunch?"

"Yes, some friends of ours said they may stop by and join us so we put out some extra seats just in case." Emily said.

* * *

"Rory!"

"Oh, Riley, hey!" Rory said getting up from her seat as she heard him calling her.

"Hey!" he said greeting her with a hug, "how's it going?"

"Good, we're just tailgating with my grandparents. Mom and I, anyway." Rory said, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with your grandparents."

"I was. They wanted to meet with some friends so I told them I'd meet back up with them later." Riley told her.

"Well, great. Now I get to introduce you to my mom." she said.

"The famous Lorelai." Riley said.

"Mom," Rory began, "Mom I'd like to meet Tristan's roommate and my good friend, Riley."

"Oh, right, Naked Guy." Lorelai said.

"Mom!" Rory warned.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Riley questioned.

"Nope." Rory told him.

"Excuse me young man," Richard began taking notice of the conversation going on, "why did my daughter just call you Naked Guy?"

"Well, sir, I had an unfortunate incident with a keg, a party, and the need to take my clothes off. I ended up falling asleep outside Rory's dorm and she graciously took me in and gave me something to wear so I didn't have to walk back to my dorm naked." Riley said, slightly embarrassed to be admitting this to Rory's grandparents.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, son, it happens to the best of us." Richard told him, "I'm Richard Gilmore by the way."

"Riley, sir, Christopher Riley Hayden," he replied shaking Richard's hand unaware of the gasp that just came from Lorelai.

"Yo - your last name is Hayden?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes it is." Riley told her.

"And Riley is your middle name? Your first name is Christopher?"

"Yes, I was named after my father," he told her.

"Your father is Christopher Hayden?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong? Do you know my dad, Lorelai?" Riley asked.

"Yes, I mean I did. Once upon a time we were - I mean we knew each other as kids." Lorelai told him.

"Riley!" Straub said approaching the Gilmore's, "There you are son. I'd wondered where you got to. Oh, you've found the Gilmore's. Excellent. We're joining them for lunch."

"You're the friends joining us for lunch?" Lorelai asked.

"We are. Lovely to see you again, Lorelai. It's been a long time." Francine said addressing the group.

"Too long, Francine." Emily replied.

"Wait, you guys all know each other?" Rory asked.

"Of course dear, the Hayden's are old friends of ours." Richard told her.

"Although as I told you when we met, it's been a long time since we've spent any time together." Straub said.

"You've met Judge Hayden before?" Lorelai questioned Rory.

"Yes, that date Tristan took me on. You know, the treehouse. I told you it was at Riley's grandparents house." Rory said.

"Right, you just never mentioned who is grandparents were. And you never mentioned you were in contact with the Hayden's again." Lorelai said addressing her parents.

"I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure you'd like it. Judge Hayden didn't seem to like me and when he said he hasn't spoken to grandma and grandpa in nearly twenty years I didn't think any of you would like that I was friends with a Hayden." Rory said.

"And Lorelai, we only just recently started talking again." Richard said, "this is the first time we've seen each other in nearly twenty years."

"But, why now? Why after all this time did you decide to be friends with them again, now?" Lorelai asked.

"I would think that would be obvious, Lorelai," Emily told her, "because of the kids."

"Kids?" Riley questioned, "you mean us?"

"Did you tell them?" Lorelai asked ignoring the looks of wonder both her kids had on their faces at the moment.

"No we didn't tell them. That was supposed to be your job." Emily said.

"That's why you didn't want me to come today. You decided to tell them on your own. You got with the Hayden's and decided to tell them behind my back!"

"This wasn't conspiracy Lorelai," Richard told his daughter, "when Straub discovered the two of them were friends he told me and we felt it was best they finally hear the truth and thought it may be easier coming from us."

"What truth?" Rory asked.

"The truth about why we all know each other and haven't seen or spoken in nearly twenty years," Christopher Hayden said joining the group after listening to most of their conversation from a few feet back.

"Dad, you came," Riley said greeting his dad with a hug.

"Christopher…" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it's good to see you. It's been a long time."

"Clearly not long enough." she said.

"Lorelai, really. It has to come out some time." Emily said.

"Yeah, and we were suppose to decide when the time was." Lorelai said pointing to herself and Christopher.

"It's a little too late for that now isn't it, Lorelai? After all, the kids already know each other." Francine said.

"It's too late for what Grandma? What's going on? What aren't you telling us?" Riley asked fearing just how bad the secret is that both his and Rory's family seem to have been keeping since they were born, "wait!"

"What?" Rory asked.

"Tell me it's not true?" Riley questioned, "Tell me you guys didn't actually do this?"

"Didn't do what, Ry?" Rory asked, "what do you think they did?"

"I'm right, aren't I?" Riley asked turning towards his father.

"Yes, son, you're right. I'm sorry, but you're right." Christopher told him.

"Oh my God!" Riley said, "I can't believe this!"

"Ry you're scaring me. What's going on? What did they do?" Rory asked.

"Tristan was right!" he told her.

"Tristan was...he was right?" Rory asked, "You mean about…"

"Yes! He was right about us. You're my sister."


	16. Never in my life have I been so thankful

**AN** : And we're back. I know I suck for keeping you waiting after the reveal, but I'm evil like that. And I wanted to get a bit ahead and have a few chapters written before I posted more. So anyway, on with the next chapter.

Chapter 16: "Never in my life have I been so thankful to not be attracted to a girl."

* * *

"Tristan?" Christopher questioned, "how did he know about this?"

"He didn't know, technically. He just suspected," Riley told his father, "With how grandpa acted towards Rory when they met, us having the same birthday, and everything else we have in common he just sort of pondered the possibility."

"I don't believe this. This can't be true. It's insane," Rory said, "Tell me it's not true, mom! Tell me you didn't actually do this! Tell me you didn't separate me from my brother!

"Rory, honey, I'm sorry, but I can't," Lorelai told her, "I wish I could tell you it wasn't true, but I'm sorry sweets it is. When I got pregnant our parents wanted us to get married. I, as you know didn't want to. I didn't want that life for myself and especially not for my child. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I didn't know if I would just stay with my parents and raise the baby by myself with Christopher visiting on occasion or leave like I eventually did, but then that first ultrasound changed everything."

"When we found out there were two of you we had to come up with a different plan," Christopher said, "one that would be best for everyone. Or at least one we thought was best."

"When we found out I was carrying twins I knew I could never raise both of you on my own. I knew that I eventually wanted to get away from Hartford to live my life as I saw fit and knew it would be hard to do with a baby, but even harder with two so I talked to Christopher and we talked with our parents and we…" Lorelai said.

"You decided what was best was to keep us apart! That wasn't what was best for us. It's what was best for you. You weren't thinking of Riley or me when you made that choice. You were only thinking of yourself and what was best for you!" Rory yelled at her mother, "How could you do that? I can understand you not wanting to get married at sixteen and running away from your parents. I've had a great life because of it, but I don't and can't understand why you would choose to keep me from my brother and why not once in my whole life have you told me when you knew…"

"Knew what, Ror?" Riley asked, "What did she know?"

"My whole life, mom," she cried, "my whole life I've felt like something was missing. You made me stop watching The Brady Bunch when I was eight because it gave me nightmares. You knew I felt alone and you still didn't tell me."

"Rory, I'm sorry. We really thought we were doing the right thing, but we were just kids. We were sixteen…" Lorelai started before Rory cut her off.

"Don't make excuses mom. There is no excuse for this. Choosing to be a single parent is one thing, but choosing to separate your children…."

"I really am sorry, honey," Lorelai began now in tears, "I wish I could say or do anything to make this better for you, but I can't. I can't change what I did. I can only apologize and hope you forgive me. Both of you."

"I can't forgive you for this mom! I HATE YOU!" Rory yelled as she ran away from the Gilmore's and the Hayden's.

* * *

"We really screwed this one up, didn't we?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, Chris we did. Riley?" Lorelai questioned, "I really am sorry!"

"I am too, son." Christopher told him.

"I get it, you're sorry, what I don't get is why? Why was this the best option? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Riley asked.

"Riley, we were kids. We didn't want to get married just because Lorelai was pregnant and we knew neither one of us could raise two kids on our own. And as much as I wanted to be part of your lives I knew that if Lorelai kept you both and raised you with the Gilmore's I wouldn't be. We didn't want to pass the two of you back and forth between our two houses like children of divorce. So we thought it best to separate you and raise you ourselves to give you some semblance of a normal life. And as for not telling you sooner, well, there just never seemed to be the right time." Christopher explained to his son.

"The right time, dad!" Riley said, "I don't think a right time exists to tell your kids 'oh by the way you actually do have another parent not to mention a twin.'"

"No, I suppose you're right there is no right time for that." Christopher said.

"I know I am, now I can stand here and listen to all the ridiculous excuses you guys come up with, but right now my baby sister needs me." Riley told them as he walked away to go find Rory.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Lorelai yelled at her parents.

"Our fault?" Richard asked, "How in the devil is this our fault?"

"You instigated this. You went behind my back and Christopher's and invited the Hayden's here so you could tell Rory and Riley they're twins. Why would you do that? You had to have known this is how this would have gone. What were you thinking?"

"Lorelai, calm down. We didn't intend for things to happen this way. Of course, as you well know, there wasn't really a good time or way to explain things to them. However, when Straub called me after meeting Rory and then after reading the article the two wrote last week we realized how close they were getting to one another that it just didn't seem right to keep this from them anymore," Richard told her.

"And we knew they would be upset about this, Lorelai so we had hoped it would be easier if we left you and Christopher out of it for the time being and told them ourselves," Straub explained.

"But why not talk to Lorelai and I about it beforehand or include us in the decision making?" Christopher asked.

"You and Lorelai both have strong bonds with Riley and Rory. They feel that you've betrayed them, you saw it on their faces," Francine told her son, "and we were hoping that by leaving the two of you out of this for the moment it may soften the blow for the kids and they would come to you when they were ready."

"The six of us made a horrible mistake with the choices me made where those two were concerned and now we have to deal with the consequences," Emily said, "but on the upside it is very clear that they have both grown up into remarkable young people who even after having just met care very deeply about one another. And I'm sure now their bond will only get stronger. Yes, they will be angry for a long time and they have a right to be, but in time they will forgive."

"I'm not so sure about that mom. Rory was so upset. I've never seen her like that before," Lorelai said, "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Lor," Christopher told her, "she's just angry."

"That wasn't anger, Chris," Lorelai said, "that was hurt and betrayal. I don't see how she'll ever forgive me for lying to her. Especially since she brought up her nightmares. I was hoping she had forgotten about those."

"Yeah, what was that about anyway? She said The Brady Bunch gave her nightmares. I mean, come on, that 70s fashion was pretty scary, but not nightmare scary." he said.

"It was the family, Chris," Lorelai told him," When she was little she would watch it and always said she wished she had a big family like that, but mostly she wished she had a big brother to look out for her like Greg and Peter did. She loved the show even though it made her sad and gave her nightmares. In her dreams she became part of The Brady Bunch. She had the big family she always wanted, a mom - dad - siblings, but throughout the dream they would one by one disappear until it was just her and Mrs. Brady alone in that big house. She woke up screaming for her brother's to come back for three nights straight that I finally threw out all our tapes of the show and told her not to watch it anymore."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Christopher asked.

"Because, Chris, she was eight. I didn't think she would understand."

"Not to Rory, Lor, to me. Why didn't you ever tell me? You had my number in case you ever needed it. Why didn't you tell me about her nightmare? We could have tried to figure out a way to explain it to them?"

"Me? What about you, Chris? You didn't exactly call me either when things were going on with Riley?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Military school, Chris. I can't believe you sent our son to military school and didn't tell me about it."

"Riley went to military school? What did he do?" Emily asked, "Is that how he knows Tristan?"

"Yes, that's how he knows Tristan, but he didn't do anything, not really." Christopher explained.

"What do you mean, not really?" Richard asked.

"Riley wasn't happy. I got married when Riley was fifteen. Sherry and I have a three year old daughter. He gets along with them just fine now, but he resented them at first. He was angry it wasn't just the two of us anymore so he started sneaking out and pulling pranks at school. I even caught him coming home drunk a few times. After a few weeks of this he finally told me he wasn't happy and didn't want to stay in Boston anymore. I didn't want to send him back here because I didn't want to chance him running into any of you before we had a chance to tell them so I found Oak Ridge in North Carolina and he agreed to go." Christopher told them.

"He's a good kid Richard, Emily; it was the right thing for him at the time," Francine said, "please don't think differently of him."

"Of course not, Francine," Emily told her, "we were just surprised is all."

* * *

"So, I don't know about the rest of you, but I've lost my appetite and never really had the desire to watch a football game," Lorelai said, "so I'm just going to head home and try and process this horrible day."

"You're not going to go find Rory and talk to her?" Christopher asked.

"No, I as much as I want to I know she won't listen to me right now. She'll be fine with Riley. They need to figure this out together before they come to us," Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I should head back to the house. We're staying with my parents for the weekend. Gigi has a bit of an ear infection so Sherry stayed there with her." he said.

"Gigi's your daughter, I assume?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing you never told Sherry about this?"

"No, I wasn't sure how. I knew when I proposed that I should have, but I didn't want to lose her and I feared I would so I just kept it to myself. I just hope she can understand," Christopher said.

"Me, too. I've been seeing this guy since June, but we've been friends since Rory was little. He's always been like a father to her and now I have to tell him that I lied about you and hid Riley from everyone." Lorelai said.

"We really did make a mess of this. One - I don't really want to say mistake, because I've never thought of Riley as mistake, so I guess, one mistimed moment and we've changed all our lives." Christopher said.

"We did. And you're right. Our kids are not a mistake. It's like you said, a mistimed moment, but I honestly don't think I would change anything if I could. I know that sounds horrible, but Rory and I have had a great life together."

"Yeah, I can understand that."

"Would you maybe want to come by tomorrow? Every time I took any pictures or Rory hit a milestone I put it in a memory book, two actually. I made copies of everything for you so that when the time came you could get to know your daughter." Lorelai said.

"That'd be great, Lor," he said, "I've got a ton of that stuff for you, too, but it's all back in Boston. I can send you some things when I go home."

"I'd love that. Alright, so I'm off. You guys enjoy the game I guess. Chris, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye everyone." Lorelai as she left the group to head home to Stars Hollow.

"I'm leaving, too. I've got to talk to Sherry about this. It was good seeing guys, Richard - Emily," Christopher said, "Bye mom - dad, I'll see you at home."

* * *

It didn't take Riley long to figure out where to find Rory. As soon as she ran off he knew right where she was headed. He had found her there several times since they met, but he needed to clear his own head a bit before he went to her so he walked around old campus awhile thinking about what to say to her when he did. Feeling like he needed to talk to someone before facing Rory, he gave his roommate a call.

"Riley. I've been trying to get in touch with Rory and she's not answering any of my calls and texts. Is everything okay?" Tristan asked when he answered the call.

"Hey, Tris. Not, really." Riley told him.

"Why, what happened?

"Things got a bit heated with the Hayden's and Gilmore's," he told him not wanting to come right out with the truth just yet.

"Oh, man well is Rory okay?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Physically she's fine, but she got into with Lorelai pretty bad and ran off," Riley said, "I'm on my way to check on her now, but I needed to clear my head a bit first."

"Was it really that bad? I mean, Rory and Lorelai never fight," Tristan said.

"It was bad, Tristan, real bad. I'll talk to you about it later, when Rory's ready; I'm not sure I should say, just yet."

"Okay, I understand. Do you want me to go with you to talk to her?" Tristan asked.

"No, I appreciate it, but I need to do this one myself. Could you do me a favor, though?"

"Sure."

"I don't want to freak you out, but Rory's going to need to wallow so could you get some supplies for that: pizza, ice cream, candy, the works. And could you maybe clear out for a bit. I have a feeling she's going to want to be alone for awhile." Riley said.

"She needs to wallow?" Tristan questioned, "And why can you be with her, but I can't? She's not mad at me or anything is she?"

"No, Tris, she's not mad at you. What happened today really has her upset and since I was there and it was between our two families I understand why she's upset. She'll come to you when she's ready, but for now I think it would be best if you just left her to me."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Just trust me on this, please."

"I trust you. Don't worry. I'll get the stuff and then clear out, but be sure to call me or have Rory call. And soon, please. I can't stand worrying about her and not being able to help." Tristan said.

"I know. I will," Riley said.

* * *

Rory had been sitting in her secret spot (well secret to everyone except her and Riley) for an hour. She turned her phone off the moment she ran from the football stadium. She didn't want to talk to anyone and didn't want to have to ignore any phone calls. She knew he was there before he said anything. She could feel him watching her; trying to get a sense of just how upset she was and what exactly to say before approaching her.

He found her right where he knew she would be. Sitting on the window seat in the back of Sterling Memorial Library. It was a stained glass window with a view that overlooked the courtyard outside. She loved to sit there and read and look out onto the courtyard below, but today she sat there with her knees pulled up against her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. It broke his heart seeing his best friend - his sister so sad and having no idea how to make her feel better.

"Ror?" he said joining her by the window.

"Hey," she replied sadly.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked.

"I've been better," Rory told him.

"Me, too. You know," Riley said, "Never in my life have I been so thankful to not be attracted to a girl."

* * *

 **AN** : Just another note to answer something that has come up in the comments a couple times: There will not be any Balcony Buddy happening in this story. While there were times in the show that I liked Chris and Lorelai together I am JavaJunkie all the way. Because they kept this from Sherry and Luke it will not be easy on their relationships with them, but I will not be putting Chris and Lorelai together.


	17. Baby sister? You're only ten minutes

Chapter 17: "Baby sister? You're only ten minutes older than me, Riley."

* * *

Laying her head on his shoulder as he placed his arm around her, Rory looked up at Riley with a small smile, "Very funny, Ry, but I do agree with you on that one. Although I could have done without ever seeing your naked butt."

"Funny, Ror, but if weren't for my naked butt we may never have met." Riley replied

"We'd have met at some point. Either in class or at the paper or through Tristan if I saw him on my own without you instigating it." Rory said.

"Like you would have approached me on your own or talked to Tristan when you saw him without my encouraging." Riley said.

"You're probably right. I surprised myself that first night I invited you in. I had just met you and you were naked and yet I asked you in for movies and coffee. That was so not like me. I didn't understand why; not until now at least," she told him, "I guess maybe my subconscious knew what I didn't."

"Yeah, maybe, I guess that's why I've felt sort of protective I guess. As weird as it sounds, I felt it the moment we met. That's why I didn't go straight to Tristan after I met you and tell him. And why I didn't tell you about it right away either. Even though he's my best friend, I found myself worried more about your feelings than his." he told her.

"It's all weird, Ry," Rory said, "I can't believe Tristan was right about this. He's going to be full of 'I told you so's' when we tell him."

"It's not like he wanted to be right about this, Rory. It was just harmless speculation that turned out to be true." Riley said, "And he's not going to say 'I told you so' okay. He's already worried something's really wrong since you haven't been answering his calls."

"You've talked to him? You didn't tell him, did you?" Rory asked.

"No, I told him you had a fight with Lorelai and that there was a big blow up with the Hayden's and the Gilmore's, but I didn't tell him what it was about. I figured you would want to tell him yourself or maybe we could do it together."

"Yeah, together could be good." she said, "Ry?"

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything's different now. Our parents and our grandparents - they lied to us our entire lives. How do we fix this this?" Rory asked.

"There's nothing to really fix, Ror. We can't change what they did. Yeah, it sucks. Do I wish things were different? Maybe, but I'm not really sure. I had a great childhood. I loved growing up in my Boston with my dad and while I wasn't to keen on them at first I love Sherry and Gigi. My life would have been completely different if they hadn't separated us. Yours, too." Riley told her.

"Are you not the least bit upset about this?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm pissed as hell, believe me and after you left I told them as much, but I guess I don't see the point in dwelling on it. I mean, yeah I'm angry and hurt they did this to us, but what actually kills me more is seeing the pain in your eyes and being unable to take it away," he said, "You're one of my best friends, Ror. And you're my twin, my baby sister, it's supposed to be my job to protect you - take care of you and I hate that I can't take your pain away."

"Baby sister? You're only ten minutes older than me, Riley." Rory said, "but, I get what you mean. I loved growing up in Stars Hollow with my mom. And you're right, our lives would have been so different if our parents had stayed together or found some other way to keep us together, but I still don't like it. I keep trying to understand this from their side, but then I remember telling mom when I turned four that my birthday wish was to have an older brother to protect me from the monsters in my closet. And my nightmares when I was eight. There were so many times when I hated being an only child and she knew that, but yet she never said anything. She never figured out a way to tell me the truth. Yeah, I would have been mad no matter when she told me, but at least I would have known and I could have gotten to know you sooner."

"I get it, Ror, I do. I had those moments growing up, too. I think that's why I hated Gigi when she was first born. Even though I wanted a little sister, it was like part of me knew you existed and I didn't want to accept her." Riley told her, "So, I think we're a little past me keeping the monsters away, unless of course you need me to punch Tristan for something someday, but you want to tell me about those nightmares?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ry. It was a long time ago," she told him, "and it doesn't matter anymore."

"They have to mean something since you brought them up. Now, come on, tell me. Why did you have nightmares about The Brady Bunch of all things?" he asked.

"It wasn't The Brady Bunch per se. I loved the show and still watch it on occasion, but at the time I guess I was jealous," she began, "It was just me and mom and here was this family with a mom and dad, plus six kids. I would watch and imagine myself being part of this big family."

"Okay, so far not seeing the scary part."

"During the day when I watched I would picture myself with The Brady's, but then at night in my dreams they would all disappear. It would start out with all of us being one, big, happy family, but then one by one throughout the dream they would all disappear leaving only me and Mrs. Brady."

"Just you and the mom, like your life."

"Yeah. I woke up screaming and calling out for them to come back. After a few days of it mom threw out all our tapes and told me I couldn't watch it anymore."

"I'm really sorry you went through that Rory and I wish I could have been there with you growing up, but we have each other now. We can learn each others childhoods and tackle the adult years together." Riley said.

"Sounds good, but I'm not quite ready to tackle anything just yet. It's going to take some time to get past the anger and the hurt. And then get the courage to talk to the rest of our family," Rory told him, "and right now the only thing I want to do is go back to your dorm and…"

"Wallow?" he questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I know you. And maybe a bit of that twin telepathy thing is kicking in," he said with a laugh, "it's all taken care of. When I called Tristan I asked him to get everything ready and I asked him to leave us to ourselves. I didn't think you would be ready to see him right now and tell him."

"You're right, I'm not. For now, I just want to gorge myself on junk food and try and forget about this horrible, awful day. Do you think I can stay in your room tonight?" she asked.

"Of course you can." Riley told her.

"Will you stay with me?" Rory asked, "I don't want to be alone and I'm not ready to talk to Tristan about this yet."

"No problem. I'd be happy to keep you company. I've got a sleeping bag I can throw on the floor, okay." he told her.

"Okay."

* * *

Going back to the dorm neither of them were too surprised to see that Tristan was there waiting for them.

"I know you asked me to clear out, but I had to see for myself that everything was okay," Tristan said, "Are you okay, Rory?"

"It's fine, Tris. I didn't mean to worry you. And while I'm not quite fine right now, I will be. It's just going to take some time," Rory told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"Not really, thanks, but this is something Riley and I really need to work out together." she said, "I'm going to go lay down for a bit Ry."

"Okay, I'll be in a minute, Rory. Do you mind if I…?" Riley began.

"If you want. It half involves you, too," Rory said already knowing what he wanted to ask, "See you later, Tris."

Once the door to Riley's room was closed, Tristan turned to his best friend and asked, "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Calm down, okay it's not that big of a deal. At least not what you may be thinking." Riley said.

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?" Tristan asked.

"Because I've known you for two years," Riley said, "You wondering if there's something going on with me and Rory besides friendship, right?"

"Right. Tell me there isn't."

"I can't do that," he told him, "There is something more than friendship between us, but it's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Tristan asked.

"You were right, Tris." Riley told him.

"I was right about what?" he questioned.

"You were right about me and Rory and our families," Riley explained, "she's my sister."

Tristan was floored. Yeah he had thought it was possible that his best friend and his girlfriend could be related. There were too many similarities and they were too much alike for it to not be possible, but he never expected it to be true. From what he knew of the Gilmore's and the Hayden's he never expected either family would have ever chosen to separate the two.

"Wow! I know I said it would be weird if that was true and well it is weird, but I never actually thought it would be. I can't believe this." Tristan said.

"I know. Me either, but it's true." Riley told him, "Both sides confirmed it at the game today or rather just before."

"This is insane. And this is why Rory's so upset and why she got in a fight with Lorelai. She must be heart broken. Her and Lorelai are best friends and to find out after all this time that she's been keeping this from her," Tristan said, "I can't imagine the pain she's feeling right now."

"I can. I know it's crazy and I've never really believed in any of the twin garbage people talk about it, but I feel it. I'm angry and pissed off, but I'm also hurting because the pain I'm feeling, it's hers," Riley told him, "And it just kills me that I can't take it away."

"Sounds like you need to wallow, too." Tristan said.

"Yeah, maybe. Thanks for getting all this stuff. You don't actually have to leave if you don't want. I think we're just going to stay in my room. She's going to stay with me tonight. She doesn't want to be alone." Riley said.

"I don't blame her," Tristan said, "Will you tell her I'm here if she needs me and you too. I know you want to make this better for Rory, but you have to think about yourself, too."

"I know. I will and thanks, Tristan. You're a great friend," Riley told him.


	18. If coffee is involved she won't be able

**AN:** Look at that. Two chapters at once. Aren't I nice. Please return the favor and review please!

* * *

Chapter 18: "If coffee is involved she won't be able to turn you down."

* * *

Sunday morning Riley was woken up by a knock on the common room door. It was an emotional night for him and Rory. When he first walked into his room he found her curled up on the bed clutching his pillow sobbing. Instinctively he climbed onto the bed with her and pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He hoped that if he could hold on tight enough the hurt she was feeling would transfer to him. When she calmed down they ate their way through the food Tristan brought and eventually Rory fell asleep with her head resting against Riley's shoulder. Riley had planned to sleep on the floor, but when he tried to untangle himself from Rory she wouldn't let go.

It was just as much of a struggle to get up to answer the door. As he pulled away from her he gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and whispered to her that he would be back in a minute. He wasn't sure who would be knocking on their door at eight in the morning on a Sunday. Rory had texted Paris the night before to let her know she was staying with them and he was sure their parents would wait for him and Rory to come to them before just showing up.

"Sherry?" Riley questioned when he opened the door and discovered his step-mother, "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's early and I'm sorry for that, but I wanted to see you. I want to talk to you about what happened yesterday and I didn't want your dad to know so I had to come before he got up. Can I come in?" Sherry asked.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Gige," he said picking his little sister up and hugging her, "You feeling better today?"

"Yes."

"Have a seat. Rory's in my room and I told her I'd be back in a minute so let me just tell her you're here so she doesn't worry," Riley said.

"She can join us if she'd like. I'd love to meet her," Sherry told him.

"I'll ask her, but I'm not sure she's ready to deal with other people just yet." Riley said.

"I understand completely."

* * *

Walking back into his room Riley saw that Rory was awake and had pulled his copy of _Persuasion_ down from his bookshelf and was quietly reading it.

"Morning," he said, "you sleep okay?"

"Hey! Yeah, I guess," Rory said, "I'm sorry I was such a mess last night."

"Don't worry about it. Taking care of you is in the job description of not only being your brother, but also one of your best friends."

"Thank you for everything you're doing for me. Asking Tristan to let me be, getting all this stuff, letting me sleep in your room and cry on your shoulder," Rory said.

"It's not a big deal, Ror. I'm happy to," Riley told her.

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to. I mean, I'm such a mess with all this and you're being so nice that I haven't even asked how you are. You just seem to be taking this whole thing so well that I haven't given it a thought."

"Well, you're right you are a mess," he said with a laugh, "and because of that it's my job to be the strong one, at least on the outside. Trust me, on the inside I'm as much of a basket case as you are, but I don't know I guess my natural brotherly instincts kicked in when I saw how upset you were and I decided my feelings could wait while I helped you deal with yours."

"That's sweet, Ry. And I appreciate it, but if you need a shoulder to cry on just know that I've got two if you need them."

"I know. Thank you," Riley said, "So, Sherry's here. She arrived just a little while ago. She and Gigi are in the common room. She wants to talk about yesterday. I have a feeling she just learned this information, too because Dad doesn't know she's here. You're welcome to join us if you want. Sherry said she'd like to meet you. And I'm sure Gigi would love it, too and she is your sister."

"Maybe in a little while."

"Okay. Just come out when you're ready," Riley told her.

* * *

"So," Riley said as he sat on the couch next to Sherry and placed Gigi on his lap, "Did you know?"

"No, not until yesterday when Christopher came back from the game," Sherry told him, "I'm so sorry Riley. I can't believe your father would do something like this."

"Trust me, I was just as surprised as you are," Riley said, "I can't believe he never told you either."

"I can."

"What?"

"While I may not like it I understand why he didn't," Sherry began, "This was a big secret. A life-changing one at that. He had no guarantee I would stay with him if I knew he had been keeping this not just from me, but you and Rory as well. And honestly, as much as I love your father I don't think I would have married him had I known he had another kid out there that he had basically abandoned and kept you from."

"What about now?" Riley asked, "You're not going to leave him now that you know, are you?"

"That's still up in the air at this point. I love your father, but he betrayed my trust. Not as much as yours, but in a way he's been lying to me since we met and while I'd love for things to work out between us I can't be sure they will. It's going to take time to forgive and get past this."

"I understand. If it means anything, I hope you stay. While I may not have shown it at first I like having you around and I'd miss you if you left," Riley said.

"Thank you, Riley. That means a lot," Sherry said, "So how are you doing with all this?"

"I'm dealing. I'm more concerned about Rory right now. It sucks that our parents did this and I'm beyond angry at Dad for not telling me, but I don't know it just seems to be hitting Rory a lot harder and it kills me to see the hurt in her eyes," Riley said, "I feel her pain Sherry and I just want to take it away, but I can't."

"That's because you love her, Riley. And you wouldn't feel this strongly if you hadn't loved her all along," Sherry said.

"You right, I do love her. In a way I have since I met her. We had so much in common that she easily became one of my best friends."

"And I'm sure it's affecting her more because even though you were both raised by a single parent she was raised incredibly different than you."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Well, while you've gained a sister that you were already becoming best friends with, a mother, and another set of grandparents, Rory is gaining more," Sherry explained, "Her whole life it's just been her and Lorelai. She only saw her grandparents during the holidays until a few years ago and even then it was just a few times a month. But now she has a father, a brother, a sister, another set of grandparents, and a step-mom. Her family just tripled in size so I can understand how it would overwhelm her."

"I hadn't thought of it like that. I mean, she seems like she is close to her grandparents, but you're right that's only happened recently and she's nowhere near as close to them or anyone one as she is Lorelai. They're best friends."

"Exactly. For Rory it's like being lied to by two people. Her mother who is supposed to always be there and look out for her best interests and her best friend who like a mother should always have her back and by keeping this from Rory all these years Lorelai has betrayed that bond. I think they're close enough to get past this, but it's going to take awhile for Rory to forgive."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will. She told Lorelai she hated her. It's not going to be easy to get past that," Riley said.

"No it's not and while I don't know Rory, I don't imagine she truly meant it," Sherry said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I know you didn't mean it when you said it to me after Gigi was born."

"Right. I'd forgotten about that. I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago Riley. I'm over it," Sherry said, "So, do you think Rory would talk to me if I went in and asked her to go get coffee?"

"If coffee is involved she won't be able to turn you down."

"Oh, she's an addict like you, huh?"

"Yep, apparently it's a trait we got from Lorelai."

"Alright, well I'm going to go ask. Will you watch Gigi for me when we go?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sherry briefly knocked on the door and quietly walked in after hearing Rory's acceptance to allow her entrance into the room.

"Rory? Hi, I'm Sherry. You mind if we talk for a minute?"

"No, come in," Rory said.

"I know this is a silly question, but how are you doing?" Sherry asked.

"Okay, I guess. A lot better than yesterday," she told her, "it's helped a bit that I could hear your conversation with Riley. Not that I was trying to listen or anything."

"It's fine. It saves me the trouble of having to repeat some of the things I said," Sherry told her, "So, you up to joining me for a cup of coffee? I know it's all a little strange right now, but I'd like to get to know you."

"I'd like that, too and as strange as it is I think I need this. You're one of the few adults in my life who were kept as in the dark about this as Riley and I," Rory said.

"Great, well I'll let you get dressed."

* * *

"Sure, Ror," Riley said as she walked into the common room, "borrow my clothes. You don't even have to ask."

"It's cold out and I didn't have a jacket yesterday," Rory told him as she rolled up the sleeves on the Yale hoodie that was a bit too long for her arms.

"I'm kidding. It's fine. You can wear whatever you want."

"Good because I took a pair of your boxers, too."

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"No, that'd be gross."

"Okay, then before you go, Rory this is Georgia Hayden, otherwise known as Gigi," he said indicating the child on his lap, "Gige, I'd like you to meet Rory, she's our sister."

"I have a sister!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Yep, isn't that cool?" Riley asked.

"Way cool. I wanted a sister."

"Me, too," Rory told the little girl, "It's great to meet you Gigi. Riley's told me all about you. I love your pigtails."

"Thank you. Your eyes are pretty. They're blue. I like blue," Gigi told her.

"I like blue, too."

"Gigi," Sherry said, "Rory and I are going to go out for a little while so Riley's going to play with you. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"And maybe if you're lucky Uncle Tristan will come out here and play with you, too. You want to see if he's awake?" Riley asked.

"Yes!"

"Haha! We'll see you guys later. Have fun, Gigi," Sherry said.

"Later, Ry. Bye, Gigi," Rory said.

"Bye!"

* * *

After getting a cup of coffee Rory and Sherry sat down on a bench in the courtyard near Branford. Rory wasn't really sure what to make of her new found step-mother. She wanted to like her simply because she had been kept in the dark about her and Riley, too, but even though she was mad at Lorelai she was still her mother as well as her best friend and getting along with Sherry seemed like a betrayal.

"It's okay if you don't like me," Sherry told Rory, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"It's not that I don't like you," Rory began, "I just don't really know you and as mad as I am at my mom…"

"You don't want to betray what you and Lorelai have by liking me?" Sherry questioned.

"Yeah. It seems silly when you say it out loud. I could have a hundred step-mother's and it still wouldn't change the fact that she's my mom and I love her more than anything in the world."

"Exactly! Just because your family is growing or rather becoming what it should have been all along, it shouldn't change how you feel about the family you've known your whole life. Now, you just have more family to love and to love you. And believe me we already do."

"Really?" Rory questioned.

"Well, with Riley I'm sure it's obvious. He loved you even before he found out you were his sister. Gigi's just a kid so she loves pretty easily. The Hayden's I can't entirely say for sure, but I'd like to think they love you and the same goes for Christopher. I can't imagine they haven't loved you all along, just silently from afar and now that you know the truth I'm sure they are looking forward to openly loving you. And I know I love you."

"You do?"

"Yep, I've loved you since Riley first told me about you after you met. Who do you think he went to for advice after meeting you and discovering your feelings for Tristan, hmm?"

"Really? I never knew," Rory said, "And what makes you so sure that Chris loves me? He doesn't even know me."

"I know because I'm a mom and your kid doesn't have to be with you for you to love them just like they don't have to be yours for you to love them either. While it took time for him to let me in, I've loved Riley like he was my own practically from the day Chris introduced us. Even though he wasn't in your life, your father loves you and it kills him to know the pain he's caused for the two of you. I may be angry that he lied to me, but that doesn't stop me from caring about him. As much as I wanted to yell at him for keeping this a secret, I wanted to comfort him and help make this better even more."

"But, you told Riley you weren't sure you would stay."

"And while I'm still not sure what will happen with us, I love him. He's the love of my life. He gave me Gigi and Riley and now you. For that, I will love him, always, but as much as I love and care for him it's going to take time to forgive, but I believe I can. And I think you can, too," Sherry told her.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"From what Riley's told me about you, you're the sweetest girl in the world who doesn't have a mean bone in her body. You forgave Tristan and having met Tristan when he first started military school I know what he was like when you knew him in high school and that couldn't have been easy. Plus, you felt bad for that ballerina when she didn't like your review. A relative stranger and you felt bad for hurting her feelings. Trust me, it will be hard and it will take time, but you'll eventually forgive your mother and the rest of your family. It's who you are."

"I wish it were as easy as believing it, but it's not. She lied to me. For my whole life. She kept me from my family. My grandparents weren't even around all the time until high school and now I don't know if I can trust her. I don't actually hate her. You were right about that. I didn't really mean it, I was just so angry I wanted to hurt her."

"I get it. And while I don't want to make up excuses for your mom, Christopher, or any of them, I do truly believe they all thought what they were doing was best. Now it doesn't make it right, but I understand that Lorelai and Chris were young, scared, and confused so they came up with an idea they thought would be best. And as for your grandparents, well I think they saw this as the easiest way to avoid any negativity from society. By raising the two of you as separate children from separate families their friends wouldn't connect the families and would just assume that the other parent ran off or something leaving Christopher and Lorelai as single parents. And since Lorelai took off with you to Stars Hollow and Chris took Riley to Boston no one ever connected that the Hayden grandchild and Gilmore grandchild were related."

"That's heinous!"

"That's society."

"True. I suppose I'm going to have to talk to my mom at some point, aren't I?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you are," Sherry told her.

"And I guess I have to officially meet Christopher and get to know him."

"Only if you want to. You're an adult, Rory. That's sort of the silver lining to learning this all now. You get to decide what you want. You get to choose what's best for you now," Sherry told, "But just so you know, I would like to get to know you better, if you're interested and it would be great if you would be willing to get to know Gigi. Ever since Riley started Yale she's been saying she wants a little sister. Now, I can't give her that right now or even guarantee it of course, but I can give her an older sister, if you're willing."

"I'm definitely willing. Riley's told me so much about her I feel like I know her already. I love the idea of having a little sister," Rory said, "And I'd like to get to know you better, too. I'm not sure yet about the rest though, Chris and the grandparents."

"That's fine, Rory. You'll talk to them and get to know them when and if you are ready. They'll understand that," Sherry said, "Now, how about we head back, huh? Give the guys a break from baby-sitting? Bring them some coffee?"

"Sounds good. And I have the perfect coffee idea for Riley."

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you like I portrayed Sherry. I didn't want her to seem the obnoxious work obsessed woman she is the show, but it's hard to write for a character that we only saw in like three episodes.


	19. I think we may have a new 'usual' Ry

Chapter 19: "I think we may have a new 'usual' Ry."

* * *

Walking back into the dorm, Rory had a coffee for each of the guys and a hot chocolate for Gigi.

"Thank you. Morning, Mar," Tristan said taking the coffee from Rory as he gave a light kiss and pulled her in for a hug, "How are you doing?"

"Wait. Not yet," Rory told him holding him tighter to her as he tried to pull away from the hug, "mmm, much better now. Ry doesn't hug as good as you do."

"Ror, what am I drinking? This isn't my usual coffee?" Riley questioned.

"No, it isn't," Rory told him, "I decided to try out this twin thing and test the Gilmore in you so I had Nick make us something different. We're calling it the R-Squared Special. You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. I was just confused," Riley told her, "I wasn't expecting something different. What's in it?"

"Well, it's three shots of espresso, two pumps each of caramel and chocolate, a pinch of cinnamon, filled to the top with Nick's strongest coffee; topped with whipped cream, another pinch of cinnamon, and drizzled with caramel and chocolate to finish."

"That sounds disgusting," Tristan said, "I'll stick with my plain, old, regular coffee thanks."

"It's delicious," Riley said.

"Thank you, I agree," Rory said, "I think we may have a new 'usual' Ry."

"Definitely. So…" he began, "While you guys were out, my um or rather our uh, Chris called."

"Was he mad that I'm here?" Sherry asked.

"No, he said he figured you would come and talk to me," Riley said.

"What did he want?" Rory asked.

"Lorelai invited him to Stars Hollow. She's got pictures and stuff of you that she put together for him over the years so he's going to go to your house and I guess, learn a bit more about you," Riley explained, "He said we were welcome join them if we wanted if we're up to talking to them and want to maybe have lunch with them or something."

"Do you want to?" Rory asked.

"Maybe, I guess. We have to talk to them eventually," he told her, "We may as well get it over with instead of letting our emotions continue to stew to the point that we don't act rationally and say or do something we regret, you know."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, but I don't want to go straight to the house. I'd like to show you a few places first and I'd like to talk to Luke. I can't imagine mom told him before and I doubt she was in any sort of mindset to tell him last night. While she should be the one to tell him, I can see her putting it off and I don't want this to cause a rift in their relationship," Rory said, "And he's always been like a dad to me so I don't know, I guess I feel like it may be better coming from me."

"Whatever you want, Ror," Riley told her."

"Thanks, let's go before I change my mind," Rory said.

"Yeah, so we'll see you guys later?" Riley questioned.

"Definitely. I'm going to head back to your grandparents and get all our things packed before Christopher returns," Sherry said, "Say goodbye, Gigi."

"Bye, Riley - I love you."

"Oh, I love you too, Gige."

"Bye Uncle Tristan, Thanks for playing with me."

"Anytime, Gigi, see you later."

"Bye Rory, I'm glad I get to have a big sister."

"Me, too, Gigi. I'll miss you."

"We'll see you later, Tris. We'll call if we need anything," Riley told his best friend as he walked towards the door, "I'll meet you in the car, Ror."

"I'll just be a minute," Rory told him, "So, I'll see you later?"

"Absolutely," Tristan said pulling her in for a deeper kiss than he gave her earlier now that they were alone, "Call me if you need to talk or if you need me to come to Stars Hollow or anything, okay. I'm here for you, always."

"I know. Thank you. Bye, Tris," she said giving him one more kiss before leaving to join Riley in the car to head to Stars Hollow.

* * *

After arriving in Stars Hollow, Rory immediately directed Riley to Luke's explaining that they would need several cups of the best coffee in the world if they were going to face both their parents and the town.

"Luke!" Rory yelled as she walked up to the counter, "Two giant cups of a coffee and keep 'em coming!"

"Hey, Rory. This is a surprise," Luke said, "your mom hasn't by since you guys were in yesterday and neither of you mentioned you coming back. Is everything alright?"

"Not really," she began, "um, do think maybe we could talk upstairs?"

"Sure," Luke said, "Who's this guy?" finally noticing Riley standing beside her.

"Riley Hayden, sir. I go to school with Rory," he explained, "and Tristan is my roommate."

"Rory, you're not in any kind of trouble are you? Did Tristan do something?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm not in any trouble and what I need to talk to you about doesn't really concern Tristan so he stayed at school," Rory explained.

* * *

Taking their coffee with them so they would have something to hold to help calm their nerves Rory and Riley followed Luke behind the curtain to his apartment upstairs after he instructed Caesar to keep an eye on the diner for awhile.

"So, what's going on Rory?" Luke asked.

"Well, this isn't really an easy thing to say and it's certainly not going to be easy for you to hear," Rory said relaxing just a bit before she continued when Riley took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze, "You know I love you, Luke?"

"Of course I do. I love you, too, Rory."

"And my entire life for as long as I can remember you've always been there to give me coffee, help with my homework, bake me coffee cakes for my birthdays and come to my parties, you came to graduation and helped me move in to my dorm, gosh you even did that stupid debutante ball with me. My whole life Luke, you've been the father I never had and I really don't want that to change so I hope that after I tell you what I have to tell you, you'll still be there for me even if you don't want to be with mom anymore," Rory said.

"I can't imagine anything that would stop me from wanting to be with Lorelai, but I'll always be there for you, Rory, no matter what," Luke told her.

"Good because yesterday I met my dad. His name is Christopher Hayden," Rory began.

"Wait," Luke said interrupting her, "did you say your last name was Hayden?"

"Yes and Christopher Hayden is my father," Riley explained.

"So you met your dad and found out you had a half-sibling, is that all? Nothing to get so worked up about. You've wanted a sibling for years Rory," Luke said.

"We're not exactly half-siblings, Luke," Rory explained looking at Riley hoping he would say the rest.

"We're twins," Riley said.

The two watched as Luke quietly processed this new information and waited for the moment when realization of what he just heard sunk in and what it meant.

"Oh my God!" Luke exclaimed, "Twins! I don't believe this! You have a twin, Rory! Do you know what this means! You having a twin means that Lorelai is his mother, too. This is insane! How long have known about this?"

Looking at her watch and then back at Luke, "About twenty-six hours. I take it this is new information for you, too?"

"Completely brand new information," Luke said, "This is uh, I mean how are you...how are you two handling this? This was new for both of you right?"

"Yeah, it was, Luke and right now we're still in the processing phase," Riley explained, "I was raised in Boston by my or rather our, I guess, father. Rory and I met at the beginning of the semester and when our grandparents found out we were friends they decided they couldn't keep this from us anymore."

"So everyone knew then? Richard - Emily, your other grandparents?" Luke asked.

"Yes, it seems our whole family aside from you, our step-mom, and half-sister kept this from us our entire lives," Riley explained.

"But, why? This doesn't make any since. Why would anyone separate twins and pretend they're only children?" Luke questioned.

"We've been asking ourselves that since we found out the truth," Rory said, "I don't get it. I never would have expected mom to do this."

"What did she say when you found out?"

"That they were young and confused and figured it was for the best," Rory said.

"For the best!" Luke said, "How can keeping siblings, twins no less apart from each other be what's best for them! This is just ludicrous. I can't believe Lorelai did this!"

"I know, Luke, I know," Rory said, "but we can't change what's already been done. We can only accept it, eventually learn to forgive, though I'm still a long way from that, and move on."

"Are you sure you can do that, Rory?" Luke asked, "Just forgive her, all of them, and move on? Because right now, I'm not sure I can do that."

"Eventually, yes, it's going to take a lot of time and a lot of conversations."

"That's why we're here today, Luke," Riley explained, "Lorelai invited my dad over to look at pictures and stuff she'd saved of Rory's to give to him when the time came. He asked if we'd come and maybe have lunch or something with them and talk."

"But, I wanted to come here first," Rory said, "I had a feeling mom hadn't told you and wouldn't have been in any state of mind to tell you last night and I don't know I sort of felt like it might be easier coming from me. And knowing now gives you time to process. Time I know you'll need before mom shows up and tells you and the entire town finds out."

"I appreciate you coming and telling me Rory. You're right this is going to take time to process. Do you know if they plan to come by here later today?" Luke asked.

"No idea, I haven't talked to mom since I found out yesterday and Riley only just briefly talked to Chris this morning," Rory told him, "I imagine they will though. That or she'll have Sookie make something and ask us to come to the house. I can suggest that or maybe take out from Al's if you're not ready to see mom."

"Yeah, I think that may be best for now. You can tell her you told me, though if you want but that I need some time to deal with this on my own before I discuss it with her," Luke said.

"Sure, no problem," Rory said.

"Did you guys want something to eat while you're here or are you going to head straight over to the house?" Luke asked.

"I think we'll just take some more coffee to go, actually. Rory wants to show me the town," Riley said.

"Oh, great another caffeine addict," Luke said.

"Hey, what are you going to do?" Rory asked, "It's in our DNA!"


	20. Not the Droopy-Drawers story again?

Chapter 20: "Not the Droopy-Drawers story again?"

* * *

Rory enjoyed showing Riley all the sites of Stars Hollow: her old school, the gazebo, the bridge, the giant rooster "Monty," the Dragonfly Inn that Lorelai and Sookie were having renovated, and all the shops and restaurants. Their first stop though was Miss Patty's. Rory didn't want to tell her the truth just yet, but she knew Patty and the town would be watching her and Riley as they walked around so she told the dance instructor that Riley was a friend of hers and Tristan's from Yale that she was doing a project with and he would be spending the day in town with her and they didn't want to be bothered. Rory did leave one thing off her tour with Riley, the Independence Inn. She had shared her first home with Tristan when he came to Stars Hollow, but she was nervous to share it with Riley. As her brother she thought he may worry about what her childhood was like if he saw the little shed where she spent the first several years of her life. They ended their tour by going to Rory's house to join their parents for a very long and exhausting conversation.

* * *

"Mom?" "Dad?" they called as they walked into the house.

"Hey, kids. Glad you decided to join us," Christopher said.

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked directing everyone to the kitchen.

"Always!" Riley told her.

"Really?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes, always. It seems Riley inherited your coffee addiction and I'm guessing you did, too, Rory?" Christopher asked.

"I did," Rory told him, "So what have you two been doing today?"

"I showed Chris some pictures and your old Chilton newspaper articles. Told him some of your silly childhood moments," Lorelai explained.

"Not the Droopy-Drawers story again?" Rory questioned.

"Droopy-Drawers?" Riley asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, Lorelai did mention that one," Chris said with a light chuckle, "I loved reading your old articles, Rory. I really liked that one you wrote about the parking lot repavement, very touching."

"Thank you," Rory told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I've read that, too. Very touching, but can we get back to Droopy-Drawers, please?" Riley asked.

"No. Forget it," Rory said.

"Come on, Ror, please? I won't laugh, I promise," Riley told her.

"Fine," Rory said after a moment, "once when I was like three or something we were at the mall and I was wearing these pants that were a bit too big for me. Of course they fell down and Mom said 'woah there droopy drawers' when it happened. She brought it up when we were filling out my Harvard application by saying that should have been put down as my nickname."

Even though he promised he wouldn't, Riley couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought of little Rory walking through the mall with her pants falling down around her, "I'm sorry, Rory. I know I promised not to laugh, but you have to admit, it's pretty funny."

"Never!" Rory told him.

* * *

"So, I guess we should just dive right it then I guess? I imagine you two have a lot to ask and I'm sure a lot of anger to get out?" Lorelai questioned.

"Definitely, but I should tell you that when we first arrived I went to Luke's and told him," Rory said.

"Why would you do that?" Lorelai asked.

"Because I knew you hadn't and probably wouldn't for awhile. And since this affects him, too since he's basically been a father to me my whole life I felt he needed to know and this way he has time to process it before the whole town knows," Rory explained, "and before he talks to you. He's angry, but I think that with some time things will be okay. I didn't want you to wait too long to tell him and have it mess up your relationship."

"I appreciate that sweets, really I do, but you didn't have to do that. I would have told Luke eventually," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, eventually Mom, but I know you. You would have avoided it as long as possible."

"You're probably right."

"How did it go with Sherry this morning?" Chris asked.

"Good. Like Luke, she's angry, Dad, that you kept this from her, but she says she gets it and it's just going to take time to get past it," Riley said, "But it was really good she came. Rory and I both had pretty good conversations with her."

"You talked to Sherry, hon?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she had some good things to say. She gave me some things to consider and some different viewpoints on things," Rory said, "I'm still upset Mom that you guys did this, but I'm trying to understand it from your point of view. It's hard though because you're my mom. You've always been my best friend, my hero, you've taught me so much and introduced me to so many wonderful things so I'd always be happy and have amazing role models to look up to and now it all just feels like a lie. And while I get that you were young and were confused about what to do I am still having trouble coming to terms to the fact that you continued to keep this a secret. Even now, you were hesitant to let grandma and grandpa tell us, why?"

"I know I've said it before, but I am so sorry, Rory. I don't think I can apologize to you enough. We really did think we were doing the right thing and we did have every intention of telling you two when you were older. " Lorelai said, "We kept in contact of sorts. I called Christopher when we first moved to Stars Hollow so he would know where we were if there was an emergency and he did the same when they moved to Boston. But as time went on and we got busy with our lives we didn't really talk much except the few times one of you got sick or when you and Jess had that car accident. We really only talked when it seemed necessary and you were both always so happy with school and your friends that we didn't want to take away from that."

"And the fact that neither of you ever really pressed us for information about Lorelai or myself," Chris said, "we never felt the need to give any. We always kind of figured we would tell you when and if you asked about your other parent. And I know that's no excuse for keeping this from you all this time, but when you guys never pressed for information about your family it just became easier to keep the secret. I'm sorry."

"What about yesterday?" Riley asked, "Like Rory said, you both seemed really angry that the grandparents were so ready tell us, you especially, Lorelai, why?"

"I guess because even though it really was time since you two were already getting to know each other it felt like they were trying to control our lives again by taking that away from us. We're your parents and even though it was our choice to split you up in the first place and we chose all this time not to tell you it didn't feel right having them tell you especially not like that," Lorelai explained, "I guess, I'd always imagined it happening differently. I know that no matter how we told you, you were twins you'd be angry, but it just seemed like they were purposefully trying to go behind our backs."

"I don't think that's what they were doing, Mom. I think they saw that Riley and I were close and decided it was wrong to keep this from us anymore. They didn't mean to hurt you in the process," Rory told her mother.

* * *

"Hey, Mom?" Rory asked as the four of them silently ate their way through half of Al's Chinese selection.

"Yeah, Rory," Lorelai said.

"Um, I just want you to know that even though I was mad and still kind of am I didn't mean what I said yesterday. I was angry and upset and hurt and I just wanted you to hurt, too, so I said it and didn't mean it Mom. I really didn't. I'm so so sorry that I ever said it."

"Hey…" Lorelai said getting up from her seat to pull Rory into a hug, "I know you didn't mean it, kid. It took a little time and some convincing from Chris, but honey I know you didn't mean it."

"I love you so much, Mom!" Rory said hugging her tighter.

"Oh, kid you have no idea."

"Why don't we have moments like that?" Chris asked Riley as they watched the two Gilmore girls embrace each other.

"Because we're guys, Dad," Riley explained, "But for the record, I don't hate you either and even though I don't like what you did I still love you and I'm trying to just let go of any anger I have and get past it since we can't change what you did and just focus on getting to know my new family."

"That's an excellent way to look at it. I'm really glad to hear that son," Chris told him, "I would like a chance to get to know you, Rory, whenever you're ready."

"And I want to get to know you too, Riley, I mean as more than just the "naked guy," Lorelai said with a laugh, "You know that's actually even funnier now that you guys know you're related."

"No, that just makes it more humiliating Mom," Rory said.

"I agree with, Lorelai, Ror, as embarrassing as that was and continues to be every time it's brought up, thanks for that by way, Lorelai; nothing I like more than having to tell my grandparents my drunken, naked story; it is also a little funny now remembering how nervous my baby sister was when she saw me naked," Riley said.

"Ten minutes, Ry! I how many times do I have to remind you? I'm hardly your baby sister when Gigi is three and you're only ten minutes older than me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Don't care. I'm the oldest. You're both my baby sisters. I could be one minute older than you and I would still call you my baby sister," Riley told her, "deal with it."

"Ugh, could you be more annoying?"

"Absolutely, would you like me to be?"

"Do you think they realize we're still in the room?" Chris whispered to Lorelai as the siblings continued to bicker back and forth.

"I don't think so. It's pretty cool, isn't it? Seeing them like this?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah! It's going to be a long road having everyone get to know each other and forgive the secrets and lies, but I think in the end we'll all be okay," Chris told her.

"I agree or at the very least they'll be okay. As much as I'd like to get to know Riley and you'd like to get to know Rory, I think I'll be okay as long as they're happy. And seeing them like this; bickering like they've known each other their whole lives; I think this is the happiest I've ever seen Rory," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I can't say I've seen Riley any happier than when he's with Rory or talking to her or about her. Even a couple weeks ago when he came home for the weekend and he was telling Sherry and I about her, his whole face lit up with excitement," Chris said, "and that was before they knew they were related. I can't imagine what their relationship is going to be like now."

* * *

"Hey Bickerson's," Lorelai said to her children, "Hi, remember us, Mom & Dad. Yeah still in the room. As much as I love the sight of the two of you getting along a person can only stand so much of the pros and cons of Ernest Hemingway okay so can you continue this argument at another time?"

"Yes!" they both replied.

"Good, now I have something I'd like to show you both," Lorelai told them.

"Okay," Rory said as they followed Lorelai into the living room.

"Have a seat. I'll be back down in a minute," Lorelai said as she went upstairs.

"Any idea what she wants to show us?" Rory asked.

"No, she never said anything to me about having something for you guys," Chris said.

"You know there is something about all this I still don't get," Riley said.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"How was this even able to happen. I've seen my birth certificate. Lorelai's not on it. It just says "birth mother - unknown." What's that about?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, mine says the same about about my father," Rory said.

"Well, that was the work and influence of your grandparents," Lorelai explained as she came back downstairs carrying a large envelope in hand, "Straub was a judge and both families have heavy influence in Hartford so when we made our decision they did what they had to do to make it happen which included getting your birth certificates written to only include one of us so you wouldn't know who your other parent was until we told you."

"So you never even knew my name or anything?" Riley asked.

"No, I didn't. It was going to be hard enough to let you go after carrying you for nine months, so soon after you were born we separated you. Chris had his own room at the hospital so he could stay with you until you were ready to go home."

"We decided full on separation would be best so we named you ourselves with our last names and never told the other what name we chose," Christopher explained.

"So, until we met at Yale we never spent any time together outside of the womb?" Rory asked.

"Not exactly," Lorelai said handing the envelope to Rory, "These are for you, both of you."

Opening the envelope Rory pulled out two smaller envelopes. Each was filled with a small stack of identical pictures. Handing one stack to Riley the two began looking through the pictures that Lorelai had been saving since the day they were born. There were pictures of Lorelai and Chris each holding the two babies, pictures of the babies with both sets of grandparents, a family photo of the four them as well as a larger family photo with their grandparents, and several photos of newborn Rory and Riley sleeping together side by side in the hospital crib with their hands either joined or reaching out for the other. There were even a few sonogram pictures from when Lorelai was pregnant.

"We took the pictures before we separated you. We didn't know when we would all be together again so we wanted to have something for that moment and to one day share with the two of you," Lorelai told them, "They're yours to keep."

"Wow, I uh don't really know what to say. Thank you, Lorelai," Riley said, "You alright, Rory?" he asked as he noticed her wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Um, I uh, I'm not really sure. Thanks for the pictures, Mom. I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later," she told them as she grabbed her coat and practically ran out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Chris asked.

"I think I may have overwhelmed her. I thought she'd like seeing these pictures, but I don't know. I think I may have just made it worse," Lorelai said.

"No, you didn't. The pictures are great, Lorelai, really. I'm sure she loves them, but she's trying so hard to be strong and not let her emotions get the best of her and I think seeing some of these...she just doesn't want you to see her cry," Riley explained, "She may be angry you kept this from us, but you're still her mom and she doesn't want you to feel bad for upsetting her."

"I didn't mean for this to upset her," Lorelai said beginning to tear up a bit.

"I know. It's been a lot to take in over the past two days so it's just a little overwhelming. She just needs time to process it, but she'll be fine," Riley said, "Don't worry. It'll all be okay. I'm gonna go see if I can find her and if she wants to talk."

"Thank you. Check the bridge," Lorelai said, "most likely that's where she is."

"Yeah, she took me there earlier and said she goes there a lot to think and read," Riley said, "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Rory wanted to be alone. She loved the pictures her mom gave her, but seeing the pictures of her and Riley together moments after they were born holding onto each other like they knew it was the last time they would be together for a long time was too much. Even worse were the pictures of Lorelai holding the two them. From the moment she found out her mother had been keeping this secret from her the only thing she thought about was how that secret affected her and to an extent, Riley. She hadn't thought about what that choice did to Lorelai, Chris, or her grandparents, but seeing the sadness in her mother's eyes in each of the pictures and the tears running down her face in the picture of her holding Riley for most likely the first and last time broke her heart. She'd been so focused on the anger she was feeling she never thought about how hard it must have been for their parents to let one of them go. Every time they reached a milestone: their first words, first steps, first day of school; or even more their birthday, their parents probably wondered how their other kid was doing and if they were okay.

Rory found her way to the old potting shed behind the Independence Inn. She knew it was the only place she could really be alone right now to gather her thoughts and compose herself before going back to the house. Since she never showed it to Riley he wouldn't think to look for her there and she figured her mother would assume she went to the bridge.

Riley was beginning to get worried when he checked the gazebo and even Luke's after discovering Rory wasn't at the bridge where he assumed she would be before Lorelai even suggested it. They had driven here in his car and she hadn't been gone long enough for a cab to come pick her up so he was sure she was still in Stars Hollow, but the question was where.


	21. I'm a horrible person! I'm such a jerk!

**AN:** I just finished writing Chapter 27 which turned out to be my longest chapter so far and decided to reward myself and all of you by posting another chapter. Plus, I really like this chapter. It's one of my favorites.

* * *

Chapter 21: "I'm a horrible person! I'm such a jerk! I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me!"

* * *

"Have you talked to Rory lately?" Riley asked into the phone the moment Tristan picked up.

"No, not since you left. Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't know. It seemed like everything was okay. We were all talking. Just getting things out, you know. Pretty calmly, actually; no yelling," Riley said, "but then Lorelai gave us these pictures she's had since the day we were born and Rory took off and now I can't find her."

"What kind of pictures?"

"Of Rory and me; the two of us together right after we were born as well as pictures of us with our parents and grandparents," Riley explained, "Something in the pictures got to her and she started to cry, but ran off without saying what. I've looked everywhere for her, Tris. I don't know where she could be and it's starting to worry me. I don't want to go back to the house and tell them I can't find her, it'll just upset Lorelai even more. She's already mad at herself for making Rory cry again."

"Where have you looked?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, everywhere I think. The bridge she showed me that she always goes to, the gazebo, Luke's. I've circled this whole damned town twice and nothing. Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Did you try the Inn?"

"The Dragonfly?" Riley questioned, "Why would she go there? It's a mess."

"Not the Dragonfly, the Independence," Tristan explained, "It's where Lorelai worked before. She got a job there when they first moved to Stars Hollow and eventually ran it until a fire last year caused it to close and she and Sookie decided to open The Dragonfly. She didn't show it to you?"

"No, she never took me there. Is it important?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, Riles, it is. Not only was it Lorelai's first job it was also their first home."

"What?"

"Yeah, they lived at the inn until Rory was about ten or so I think she said when Lorelai was able to afford the house they have now," Tristan explained.

"Wow, I had no idea. I knew she basically ran away and had very little contact with her parents, but I never imagined she was so cut off from them that she had to raise Rory in a hotel," Riley said, "So you think that's where she is? At the inn."

"Yeah, that place means a lot to her. She showed it to me when I was there for that festival. I'm not sure why she didn't take you there, but I'll tell you where it is. Just call me after you find her."

"I will."

* * *

Riley followed Tristan's directions to the Independence Inn and found his way behind the building walking along the bank of the pond towards the small shed Tristan had told him he would find Rory in.

"Ror?" Riley called out as he opened the door to see her curled up in a ball in the bathtub on the other side of the room. "Hey…" he said as she looked up at him and he noticed her tear streaked face. Immediately climbing in to the tub with her, he pulled her against his chest as she continued to cry, "What brought this on Baby Girl? Was it the pictures?"

As he felt her nod her head against him, he held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "I thought the pictures were great, Ror. Since we have no childhood memories together, I'm glad we have those nice family pictures from the day we were born."

"I'm glad, too, but I just…" Rory said.

"Just what?" Riley questioned.

"I'm a horrible person! I'm such a jerk! I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me!"

"If who hated you? Baby Girl, you're the sweetest person I know. No one could hate you."

"Yeah, well they should, I've been so selfish; only thinking about my feelings in all this. And yours too I guess, but I never stopped to think about them."

"About who, Rory?"

"Our parents. I've been so busy being angry at them for keeping this from us I never thought what giving up a child felt like for them," she explained, "But when I saw those pictures I saw it. I saw how hard it was."

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Did you not notice how sad everyone looked in them? Yeah they were all smiling, but you could see the sadness in their eyes," she told him, "And this one especially, of you and Mom. Just look at her face. Those aren't exactly tears of joy. She's heartbroken."

"How do you know that's me?" he asked.

Flipping it over she showed him that on the back Lorelai had written "Mom and Baby A." "She labeled all of them so we would know which were of you and which were of me. This was probably taken right before she gave you to Chris and never saw you again until yesterday. I can't imagine how that felt for her to let you go and for Chris to walk away. We've both talked about how great our parents were raising us by themselves, but knowing what I know now. I don't know how Mom did it. I don't know how she kept from breaking down on our birthday as she told me about my birth or when I first started school. She had to have been thinking about you this whole time; wondering how you were."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I hadn't really thought about how hard this must have been for them either. I was so focused on feeling angry and trying to make sure you were okay I didn't think about their feelings. I guess I just looked at it as them abandoning us and choosing one kid over the other as opposed to giving us up like a parent who chooses adoption. Letting us go had to have been the hardest thing they've ever done."

* * *

"Hey, how did you find me anyway?" Rory asked a few minutes later after she'd stopped crying and her breathing returned to normal.

"Tristan. I called him to see if he'd heard from you after I had circled the town twice looking for you."

"Sorry!"

"It's fine, but I was wondering; How come Tristan knew about this place and I didn't?" Riley asked.

"I don't know, really. I guess I was embarrassed. I know I shouldn't be. What mom did was incredibly brave and I don't think I could ever do it, especially not at such a young age and with a baby to take of," Rory explained.

"So Lorelai had to work and raise you in an inn. She worked her way up and now she's opening her place. And there's nothing wrong with living in an inn. I'm sure it was beautiful and a lot of fun for a kid to see and get to know so many different people as they came and went."

"Well, we didn't live in the inn, exactly," Rory told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Look around, Ry. Why do you think there's a tub in here, a bed, and these curtains?" she asked, "This was our first home!"

"Your what!?" he questioned, "You lived here, in this little one room shed?"

"Yeah, when we came here we had nothing. Mom got a job as a maid and Mia, the owner let us live here until we could afford a house of our own."

"And she never went to her parents for help?"

"No, she wanted to do it all on her own. She always said she wanted to be independent from her parents and raise me without their influence, but now I think she just wanted to get away from anything that reminded her of you. And getting away from Richard and Emily Gilmore was just a bonus."

"Wow, I really can't believe you lived here. Man, when Dad and I moved to Boston he still kept in contact with them somewhat. And he had access to a trust fund his grandfather set up for him so it was easier. He didn't go crazy with it, but money was always there if we needed it."

* * *

"Hey, Ry?" she asked as they walked back to the house.

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, you called me "Baby Girl." What was that about?"

"I don't know it just seemed right. If you don't like it..."

"No, I do. It was sweet. I just wondered why."

"I guess it's like you calling me "Ry." I mean you just started doing it one day. No one else does," he explained, "They all just either call me "Riley," or Tristan sometimes calls me "Rile" or "Riles," or when they're mad my Dad or grandparents have used my full name, but you're the first to call me "Ry," and I like it."

"Me, too. And you're right. I really don't know why. It just came out and sounded right to say. I like that we have our own little nicknames for each other, Ry."

"Me too, Baby Girl, me too," he said placing his arm around her shoulder and kissing her on the side of her head.

* * *

"Oh before I forget, you should probably called Tristan and let him know you're okay. I think I kind of worried him when I called him freaking out that I couldn't find you," Riley said as they walked up the porch of Rory's house.

"Alright. We'll say goodbye and I'll call on our way back to school," Rory said.

"Hey, kids," Lorelai said as they walked into the living room, "You okay, Ror? I'm sorry I upset you. That's not what I intended when I gave you those pictures. I really thought you'd like them"

"I love the pictures, Mom. I'm sorry I ran out, but I realized something when I saw those pictures," Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"That as much as this sucks right now for me and Ry to learn we're twins and find out who the rest of our family is, it has to been a billion times worse for you knowing he was out there walking, talking, going to school, and having birthdays; none of which you got to be a part of," Rory explained.

"And it had to have been the same for you Dad; watching me grow up and wondering about Rory. We were so busy being angry at you, we forgot to consider your feelings. We're sorry," Riley said.

"As much as we appreciate that, guys, you have a right to be angry," Chris explained, "What we did was incredibly selfish."

"No it wasn't, Dad," Riley told him.

"It was incredibly brave," Rory told them, "While it doesn't change the fact it sucks we realize now that letting one of us go had to have been the hardest thing you've ever done."

"So does that mean you forgive us?" Lorelai asked a little hopeful, "And you'll let us get to know you?"

Looking at each other for a moment to be sure they were in agreement before responding they turned to their parents and smiled, "Yeah, Mom," Rory said, "I think it does."

"It's going to be a long road ahead to catch up on nineteen years of our lives, but we want to do it," Riley said, "I want to know my sister, my other grandparents, and my mother."

"Me, too. I want to get to know you, Chris," Rory told him, "It will be awhile before I work my way up to Dad, if I do at all, but I'd like to try to get there."

"Nothing would make me happier than having the chance to get to know you, Riley" Lorelai told him.

"And while I would be ecstatic to hear you call me Dad, I'm happy just to have the chance to know you, Rory," Chris said.

"Thank you for coming here and talking to us. I know it couldn't have been easy. We really appreciate it," Lorelai said.

"I love you, Mom," Rory said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "we should head back. Early class tomorrow. We'll talk later?"

"Absolutely. Hey, maybe I'll call Grandma. See how she'd feel about an addition or two to Friday Night Dinner?"

"That'd be great. Maybe you should ask about four more? She if she'll invite the Hayden's? It could be our first family dinner," Rory said.

"If you're both okay with that, then sure. I'll talk to Mom," Lorelai said.

"I'm good. While I'm not entirely looking forward to what I imagine will be the first of many Friday Night Dinners considering the way Rory complains about them a family dinner would be nice," Riley said, "but do you think maybe Sherry and Gigi could stay home, Dad. I'd like it to just be us at first. Maybe another time we can include them and maybe Luke."

"I agree. I want to get to know Sherry and Gigi and Riley should get to know Luke, but I want to get to know the family in those pictures first," Rory said.

"Okay. Yeah, I'll call Mom tomorrow and let her know this is what you want," Lorelai said.

"Thank you, Lorelai. We'll see you both later. Have a safe trip back to Boston, Dad," Riley said giving his father a hug and to her surprise he gave one to Lorelai as well, "Bye!"

"Bye, Mom!" Rory said giving her another hug before turning to Chris to do the same, "Bye, Chris!"

* * *

It was a very long drive back to Yale for Riley as he had to listen to Rory talk to Tristan the whole way. But, with as upset as she'd been the past couple days and all the tears she'd shed he was glad to see her smile, even if that meant listening to the nauseating conversation that was going on between his baby sister and his best friend.


	22. Yeah, I'm glad one of my offspring

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all like my story. Now, I wasn't planning to post another chapter tonight, but I could use some help with the part of the story I'm currently working on. I'm writing Christmas and while I've had in mind what Rory and Riley are going to give their parents and grandparents for Christmas since I came up with this story idea and I can easily have Tristan give Rory a charm or two for her bracelet I am at a loss for what Rory and Riley are going to give each other. Since it's their first Christmas together as brother and sister, I feel like it should be something really special, but I don't know what. I'd appreciate any input you guys can offer. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 22: "Yeah, I'm glad one of my offspring inherited that gift,"

* * *

When they arrived back at Yale the week continued almost like normal only now Rory spent time talking to Christopher and Riley spent time talking to Lorelai. They began by simply exchanging text messages asking for little information like their favorite colors and food. As the week went on they ventured into conversations telling their newly found parents about their day and what was going on at Yale. They even had some of their conversations together in the common room of Riley's dorm with their phones on speaker so all four of them could be part of the conversation.

"Oh my God! You guys will not believe what I just saw!" Tristan exclaimed as he came into the dorm, "Oh, sorry," he said realizing they were on the phone with their parents.

"Hey, Tristan," Lorelai said through the phone.

"Welcome to the conversation," Chris added.

"What's up, Tris?" Rory asked getting off the couch to greet him with a kiss.

"I just saw the most...I don't know if I want to go with interesting or gross...thing ever," Tristan said sitting on the couch, pulling Rory onto his lap and placing an arm around her waist.

"Okay, well, what is it?" Riley asked.

"You know how you both said Paris has been acting weird lately?" he asked, "Weird for Paris, I mean?"

"Yeah, she's hardly in the dorm anymore and she keeps coming in at like four in the morning to go to bed," Rory said.

"And she's been practically awol at the paper," Riley added, "So what's up? Do you know why she's been weird?"

"Yep, I just saw her with him," Tristan said.

"What? Is Jamie in town or something?" Rory asked.

"Nope, not unless Jamie is a sixty year old professor."

"What?" Rory asked in shock.

"I ran into her after class and she was vague about what she was doing on that part of the campus so I followed her. She got into a car with Professor Fleming," Tristan said.

"That's not that big of deal," Riley said, "she asked him about writing an article about him for the paper. He probably just finally found the time to meet with her."

"And is making out with the subject of your article proper procedure when conducting an interview?" Tristan asked.

"Oh my God!" they heard Lorelai and Chris say through the phones, forgetting for a moment they had been talking to their parents before Tristan walked in.

"She was making out with Asher Fleming?" Rory asked.

"Yep!"

"Wow! I can't believe this," Riley said.

"So, Paris is doing an older man," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai!" Chris scolded.

"Ew, Mom, Tristan said they were kissing. He said nothing about them doing anything else," Rory said.

"Please, when you date an older man, you're going to be doing older man things," Lorelai said.

"And on that note, I think I've had enough of this conversation for…well ever. Dad, Lorelai, we'll talk later. See you guys, Friday," Riley said.

"Later, babes. See you Friday," Lorelai said.

"Bye Mom, Chris," Rory said.

"Bye!"

* * *

The next afternoon Rory, Riley, and Paris were at the paper, making their traditional newspaper hats to signify their first official day on the Yale Daily News. They had decided to just ignore whatever was going on with Paris and the professor for now. If Paris wasn't going to talk about then they wouldn't either.

"What do you think?" Rory asked putting her hat on for Paris and Riley to see.

"It stinks," Paris said.

"Subtle, Paris," Riley responded.

"Well, it's a newspaper hat, it's not supposed to be fancy," Rory said, "How did you do that?" she asked both of them noticing they were a lot better than hers.

"Martha Stewart," Paris and Riley replied.

Noticing the looks he was getting from them, Riley added, "Sherry went through a bit of an origami phase when she was pregnant with Gigi. She spent hours folding every kind of paper she could find and finding websites and videos to watch of people folding different things and found a clip of Martha Stewart making a hat out of a newspaper and showed it to me."

"You learn something new every day. Riley Hayden - closet Martha Stewart fan," Rory joked.

"Funny coming from the girl whose favorite show as a kid was The Brady Bunch," Riley said with a laugh.

"Ry!" Rory exclaimed, a little hurt that he would bring that up.

"Oh, Ror, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Riley told her, "Forgive me, Baby Girl?"

"Always!" she told him, giving him a hug.

"What's with you two?" Paris questioned.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"You've been more buddy-buddy than usual and since when do you call Rory, "Baby Girl." I know she's still with Tristan. I've seen them together and they're completely nauseating, so what gives?"

"You didn't tell her?" Riley asked Rory.

"Tell me what?"

"No, she wasn't home when we got back Sunday and I haven't seen her much and didn't want to do it over the phone," Rory explained.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Paris asked.

"Well the short version, Paris...Riley and I are twins."

"What! How? When did you found this out?"

"At the game Saturday. All manner of Gilmore's and Hayden's were present and it just sort of came out that we were twins," Riley explained.

"Mom was pregnant with both of us and with them being so young and unsure of what to do, they split us up and raised us separately," Rory told her.

"That's insane. You don't seem angry. Why aren't you angry? I sure would be."

"We were at first, but it's been a few days and we've talked a lot to our parents since then and while we still don't like the fact that we grew up apart, we have accepted it," Riley told her.

"So who else knows?" Paris asked.

"Just our family, Tristan, you. We're not sure how it's going to come out. It will eventually, but we're not sure if the grandparents have a plan for that or not," Rory answered.

"So, that's just...Wow."

"Crazy, right?" Riley asked.

"Kind of, but not really. You guys are so much alike it almost seems obvious now," Paris said looking at a text that just came through on her phone, "Ok, so I've got to go so I'll see you guys later."

"Paris, we're not supposed to leave," Rory told her.

"Doyle will never notice. See ya," Paris said.

"You think she's going to meet the professor?" Riley asked.

"Definitely. We'll have to cover for her when Doyle notices she's gone."

"Ror, it's crazy in here with all of us new staffers and the old one's running around trying to get the new edition out. He's not going to notice one person missing."

"He will when that one person is Paris."

"True."

* * *

Once again Rory was woken up by Paris coming into their room at four in the morning and this time decided to be exceptionally chatty about it. Really annoyed this time since she and Riley had to tell Doyle she left the paper for a family emergency Rory told her she didn't want to hear about it and was just going to pretend she knew nothing.

"Hello," Rory mumbled into the phone a couple hours later.

"Can you smell it? Isn't it exciting?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, it's six o'clock in the morning and Paris woke me up again at four so forgive me for my lack of excitement at the impending snow storm," Rory said.

"Wow, someone's crabby."

"Need I remind you that it's six o'clock in the morning and I don't have class today until eleven therefore you have woken me up four hours before I need to be," Rory told her. _Beep Beep_ "Hold on a sec, Mom. I've got another call."

"Who in their right mind would be calling at six o'clock in the morning?" Lorelai questioned.

"You mean other than my crazy mother!" Rory said, "What?"

"My aren't we cheery this morning."

"It's six o'clock in the morning, Ry. What could you possibly want at this ungodly hour?"

"You don't smell it?" he asked.

"Oh, no, not you too," Rory said.

"What?"

"I've got Mom on the other line. She woke me up for the same thing you did," Rory told him, "So how about I hang up, then you can call Mom, and you two snow psychics can enjoy the impending storm to your hearts content."

"Fine, I'll let you go back to sleep. See you later, Baby Girl."

"Bye, Ry," she said clicking back over to her mother, "Mom?"

"Oh, good, I thought you forgot about me."

"Not possible," Rory told her, "So, I'm going to hang up so that Riley can call you and you two of you can talk about the snow because he smells it, too and like you felt it necessary to call me at six in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm glad one of my offspring inherited that gift," Lorelai said, "Bye sweets. See you tonight for dinner."

* * *

"How's my favorite offspring?" Lorelai asked as she answered the phone.

"Oh, I'm your favorite now, am I?" Riley questioned.

"You are when you share my love for and ability to predict the snow."

"Well I'm glad to be the favorite, if only for a moment."

"So, I was thinking after dinner tonight you and Rory should join me in The Hollow so we can enjoy the snow when it hits tomorrow," Lorelai told him.

"Sounds good, since it won't hit until probably nine we'll be able to sleep in and get coffee before it starts," Riley said.

"You love coffee as much as I do and you can predict snow, I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Thanks, Lorelai," he said with a laugh, "Well, I think I'm gonna try and get a bit more sleep before class so I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight. Bye, Riley."

"Bye, Lorelai."

* * *

 **AN:** Next chapter...Friday Night Dinner.


	23. The balcony? You wanted me to see

**AN:** As promised here is another chapter of Rory & Riley! Thanks for reading! I'm working really hard to get ahead so that when life gets too busy I will have chapters to post to keep it updated. And since I work in retail life is going to get real busy, real soon for me.

* * *

Chapter 23: "The balcony? You wanted me to see the balcony?"

* * *

"You do it," Lorelai said.

"No, you do it. It's your turn," Rory told.

"No, it's your turn. We came separately last time so I had to ring the bell. The time before we came together it was my turn so now it's your turn."

"But this dinner was your idea."

"No, it was your idea. You asked them to pay for Yale so therefore this and all future Friday Night Dinners are because of you."

"You went to them first to ask them to pay for Chilton so therefore Friday Night Dinner is in fact, your fault."

"Do you two do this every week?" Riley asked interrupting the ridiculous argument happening between his mother and sister.

"Pretty much, yeah," Lorelai explained, "It's scary on the other side."

"They're our family," Riley said, "How scary can they be?"

"When you're sixteen and about to become parents," Chris said, "they can be downright terrifying."

"Okay, well, that was a long time ago. You're older now and we're all here together, happy and healthy," Riley said reaching around Rory to ring the doorbell, "So, let's just try and relax and enjoy our first family dinner, okay."

"Okay," he heard the three of them quietly grumble.

* * *

Walking into the house Riley took a quick look around, taking it all in since this was his first time in his other grandparents house. Gathering the drinks for everyone and offering a club soda to Rory and Riley, Richard suggested that Rory take Riley into his study.

"Great idea, Grandpa. Let's go, Ry" Rory said, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten a certain book I mentioned that we could find in there."

"Your other copy of _The Sun Also Rises_ ," Riley said, "I've wanted to have a look at that since Rory gave me the other for my...our birthday."

"Well, go ahead then. And why don't you give him a little tour, too," Emily said, "We have time before dinner."

"Sure. We'll be back in a bit," Rory told them, "Let's start upstairs. If we go into the study first, you'll never want to leave."

* * *

Standing outside the door to the room her grandmother set up for her, Rory turned to Riley and said, "Okay, you will say nothing when we enter this room. When I showed Grandma our first home one time when she came to Stars Hollow she had a bit of a bad reaction to it and decided I needed my own room here and well, she decorated it without my input."

"Oh, this should be good."

"Riley!" she warned.

"Okay, fine, I won't say anything," he told her, "Wow. This is definitely nothing like your room in Stars Hollow."

"Nope, I would never decorate my room like this," Rory said.

"Exactly. Boyband posters? And what's with all the pink? Does Emily even know you at all?" Riley questioned.

"She likes to think she does, but I guess at least she tried. That's one of the issues with her and Mom. Neither has ever really tried to get to know the other," Rory explained.

"Have you ever even used this room?" Riley asked.

"A few times. Bad weather days when I went to Chilton. It's closer and was easier then dealing with the bus. And once when I had a fight with Mom and another time when I had a fight with Jess when he came here for dinner."

"The black eye, right?"

"Yeah, you remember that?" Rory questioned.

"Of course I do. I remember everything you tell me, Baby Girl because if it's important enough for you to tell me than it's important to me, too," Riley told her.

"Thanks, Ry. Now let's go to Mom's room before we go back downstairs. I want to show you something," Rory told him walking into Lorelai's old room and leading him out on to the balcony, "This is it."

"The balcony? You wanted me to see the balcony?" Riley questioned, "What's so special about it?"

"Well, this is where it all began," Rory explained.

"Where what began?"

"Us."

"You mean?"

"Yep. It's a bit disturbing to think about, but hey at least now you know you weren't conceived in the treehouse."

"How do you even know about this?"

"Because our mother is Lorelai Gilmore and she felt the need to share it with me when I came in here to hide during the sixteenth birthday party Grandma decided to throw me that included everyone in my class at Chilton. She told me Chris used to sneak in here late at night by climbing up that tree right there and they would spend hours out here on this balcony. And one of those nights resulted in you and me."

"Wow, so okay, definitely disturbing to know the details of your conception, but also weirdly interesting to know where we began," Riley said, "So Emily threw you a party for your sixteenth birthday?"

"Yep, and it was oh so fun being in a room full of all the Chilton kids who either couldn't stand me or had no idea who I was because I had only been there a few weeks at that point and all of Grandpa's business associates who kept handing me envelopes," she told him.

"I take it Tristan was at this party."

"Yes and he was a complete ass, too. What was your sixteenth birthday like?" Rory asked.

"Pretty similar to yours. My grandparents came up to Boston and we had a big party with all my friends and of course some of Dad and Grandpa's business associates."

"Sounds like you actually enjoyed your party," Rory told him.

"I did or at least I did at first," he told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Gigi happened," he explained, "She was two months old and the grandparents and everyone couldn't get enough of her. They kept going on about how cute she was, how happy they were for Dad and Sherry and how excited I must be to have a little sister. I lost it. I love her now, but when she was born or even before when they told me Sherry was pregnant, I hated her. I hated Gigi and I hated Sherry and I told her so right there in front of everyone. It was awful. I didn't really mean it, but it took going to military school the next year to realize I loved them both and missed being around them."

"Well, good to know we had equally crappy sixteenth birthdays," Rory said, "Let's head back down. I'm sure you're dying to get your hands on the Hemingway."

"Definitely," Riley said, "What in the world is that?" he asked after they walked into the study.

"Oh that," Rory said noticing him looking at the oil painting of her behind Richard's desk. Grandpa was having a rough time at work so Grandma thought it would be a nice gift to cheer him up."

"Did you have to poise for it?" he asked.

"Yeah. Actually, Mom, thankfully suggested this poise. The one Grandma originally wanted include a swan and me holding an arm up in the air."

"You know there's a fairly similar painting of me at my grandparents house. Did you see it when you were there?" Riley asked.

"No, we'll have to go back so you can show it to me sometime," she told as she searched for the Hemingway book for Riley, "Here it is."

"This is incredible," Riley said as he carefully looked through the worn pages of his favorite Hemingway novel.

"Dinners ready kids," Richard said entering the study.

"This book is amazing, Mr. Gilmore," Riley told him, "This whole study is. You have so many amazing books and I thought Rory and I had big collections."

"We're family, Riley so there will be none of this Mr. Gilmore nonsense. When you're ready I would love it if you looked at me as another grandfather, but for now, Richard will do just fine," he told him, "And as for the books, well you're welcome to borrow any of them anytime you want."

"Thank you, Richard. I'll definitely be taking you up on that offer starting with this," Riley said taking the Hemingway novel with him as they head to the dining room.

* * *

While Rory was showing Riley around the house, the rest of them were enjoying drinks in the living room before the maid called them for dinner.

"Mom, Dad," Lorelai began, "I want to apologize to the both of you. It took a little while, but I realize now that this whole thing was never about me. You just wanted Rory and Riley to know the truth because they deserved to know. And I appreciate that you tried to keep Christopher and I out of it to salvage our relationships with them. You didn't have to do that."

"We accept your apology, Lorelai," Emily said, "And you're right we didn't, but we know how close you and Rory are and how hurt she would feel, we thought it best to leave you out of it."

"We appreciate that, Emily, truly we do," Christopher said, "But I think they would have been hurt either way. For now, though it seems they have moved past that."

"Really? They're feeling better about the whole thing, son?" Straub asked.

"A little. They still hate that they grew up a part, but seem to have come to accept that it's a waste of time to be angry over something they can't change."

"And for now," Lorelai added, "it seems they are content with continuing to get to know each other and fill each other in on what they missed on their childhoods."

"That's good and how are things between them and you? Are you getting to know your children?" Francine asked.

"We're working on it," Chris answered, "The four of us had a long conversation Sunday afternoon and this week we've exchanged a few phonecalls. They want to get to know all of us, but they don't want to rush it."

"Right now we're letting them set the pace for what they want. I suggested that Riley and Chris join us for dinner tonight, but it was actually Rory who wanted to include Straub and Francine and Riley agreed," Lorelai told them, "They thought a family dinner would be a nice starting point for all of us. I'm just hoping that maybe having us all here happy and together will help them feel better about the guilt they've been feeling."

"What in the world do Rory and Riley have to feel guilty about?" Richard asked.

"I'd like to know that, too," Straub stated, "It's not like they're at fault in this in anyway."

"Lorelai gave them copies of the pictures we took after they were born. They seemed to really upset Rory and after running off and having Riley calm her down she apologized for never thinking of our feelings," Chris explained, "Riley apologized as well. They both felt bad and I think still do for being so angry and not thinking about how hard it was for us to give one of them up."

"Well, I'll be...those are some damn fine kids you two raised," Straub said, "As angry as they were they were able to put that aside because they felt bad for you. Amazing."

"Not just Chris and I, Straub, all of us. The four of you each let go of a grandchild that day," Lorelai explained.

"True," Emily agreed, "Now, Richard why don't you go see if you can pry our grandchildren away from your books so we can get dinner started?"

* * *

Sitting down at the dinner table Riley said, "This all looks amazing Mrs. Gil-" he began to say to the woman across from him until he caught a nod from Richard out of the corner of his eye on his left, "Emily. The table's beautiful and everything smells delicious."

"Thank you, Riley."

"So, Riley," Lorelai began, "Did Rory show you her room Mom put together for her upstairs?"

"She did, it's a lovely room, Emily," Riley said, "And she showed me your old room, as well Lorelai."

"Did you two go out onto the balcony?" Richard asked, "It's a spectacular view."

"We did," Rory answered glancing first to her right at Lorelai and then across from her at Chris, "The way Mom has talked about how beautiful it is and all the wonderful memories she has of just being out on the balcony with Chris, looking out at the stars through the telescope, I couldn't help but share them with Riley, too."

"Well that was nice of you," Francine said, "Riley will have to show you around our house sometime. I'm sure there a lot of wonderful places your parents spent time together as kids that Riley could share with you. Of course, you've already been out to the treehouse."

"You've seen the treehouse?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, Tristan took me there. We had a picnic," Rory told him, "That's actually how I met Judge Hayden and this whole thing came out."

"You know you don't have to refer to me as "Judge," Rory," Straub said, "After all, we are family. Straub will do just fine."

"And you are more then welcome to call me, Francine, dear."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So, do you kids have big plans for the weekend?" Richard asked, "Anything exciting happening at school?"

"Not really," Rory answered, "Ry's coming home with Mom and I though."

"Yeah, we're going to spend the weekend enjoying the first snow," Riley said.

"The first snow?" Francine questioned, "There hasn't been any snow mentioned in any of the weather forecasts."

"Who needs a weather forecast to tell you when it's going to snow when you've got me," Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, really," Emily said, "Please tell me you don't already have Riley convinced of this ridiculous notion of yours that snow is a magical being and you can predict its arrival by its scent."

"Nope, she didn't convince him Grandma," Rory explained, "Apparently he can smell it, too. Both of these "snow psychics" woke me up at six am this morning to inform me of the snows impending arrival."

"Hey, I was excited about the snow and even more excited when I discovered that at least one of my kids inherited the love and ability I have for snow," Lorelai said.

"Exactly!" Riley said, "By noon tomorrow the entire state of Connecticut will be blanketed by the first snow of the year."

"You two do realize you cannot actually inherit an ability to smell snow because there is no such thing. You can't preemptively smell the weather. That's insane," Christopher said.

"Fine, Dad, don't believe us, but if you're planning on sticking around I'd head back early tomorrow before the roads get slick," Riley said.

"Rory, please tell me you don't actually buy into this insanity?" Christopher asked.

"Well, sort of. I mean, I get Mom's love of snow, but her actually being able to predict when it's coming, yeah that's a little out there," Rory said, "However, for as long as I can remember it has actually snowed every time she said it was going to so I would heed Riley's advice and leave early tomorrow if you're not heading back tonight."

"Fine, I don't understand it, but I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to at least pretend I believe it," Christopher said.

* * *

"So, school's going good for both you? You're enjoying all your classes?" Straub asked.

"Yeah, Grandpa, everything's great. We're loving being on the paper," Riley said.

"Yep, It's a lot of fun. A lot of hard work, but still fun. And it's great that we're studying the same thing so we have even more time together to get to know one another," Rory said.

"So have you told anyone at school that you're brother and sister?" Francine asked her grandchildren.

"Just Tristan and Paris," Rory said, "Ry told Tristan when we came back from the game and we told Paris the other day."

"I think it may be a bit awkward to just come out and announce it to people. Plus, we kind of like keeping to ourselves. It's giving us a chance to get to know each other better and all of you without anyone's opinions or influences on the matter," Riley said.

"You are quite right, Riley," Richard said, "However there will come a time when we will have to tell people."

"I know. I just don't want it to be a big spectacle," Riley said, "Maybe we each just sort of casually mention it to a few select people and let them just spread it around."

"Or we do nothing," Rory said, "And maybe after awhile people just start to assume and possibly draw the conclusion like Tristan did and ask so that all we have to do is confirm it."

"There are definitely options for this, but we do not need to worry about it just now. Let's just enjoy getting to know each other for now, huh," Straub said.

"Excellent idea, Straub," Lorelai agreed.

* * *

Dinner carried on fairly well with everyone enjoying getting to know each other and the grandparents asking more and more questions to their grandchildren trying to learn as much as they could in the short time they had to spend with them until the next time they would get to see them. Emily told Riley that while he didn't have to come the invitation to join Rory and Lorelai for dinner every Friday was open to him if he liked or if he just wanted to drop by he was welcome to do that, as well. As everyone left for the evening, Christopher to heed the snow warning from Riley and Lorelai and head back to Boston right away to avoid any possible chance of snow. Before leaving, Straub and Francine told Rory that she was welcome to come by anytime to explore their house or check out their book collection seeing as it was nearly as expansive as Richard's.

Rory and Riley joined Lorelai in her jeep to ride back to Stars Hollow as they had previously driven Rory's car there from Yale and rode with Lorelai to the Gilmore's. The three of them were looking forward to spending the weekend together. And Lorelai had already arranged with Taylor to have a little town meeting Saturday morning so she could tell the town about Riley. While they may not be ready for all of Hartford Society to know that the Hayden's and Gilmore's are connected by their grandchildren, she didn't want to keep it from her town any longer. The town helped her raise Rory and it only seemed fair that they knew the truth, too, She could just as easily tell Miss Patty and let the news spread, but she felt this was something she should do herself.


	24. Cornstarch? You stole cornstarch?

Chapter 24: "Cornstarch? You stole cornstarch?"

* * *

Lorelai woke up early Saturday morning and quietly headed to Miss Patty's so as not to disturb Rory and Riley while they slept. She hadn't told them about the impromptu town meeting. She knew if she did they would be there right beside her to support her, but this was her mess that she'd made and wanted to take care of it herself. She'd been trying to work things out with Luke all week, too. They weren't at the place they were before Rory broke the news to him, but they were getting there. The important thing was that he was still talking to her and wanted to work it out. It also helped that Rory had forgiven her so Luke was willing to try and understand things from her side.

Walking into Miss Patty's, Lorelai went straight to the podium noticing everyone watching as she did, whispering and wondering what this meeting was about. While Lorelai attended every town meeting it wasn't like her to actively participate unless she was trying to annoy Taylor, let alone be one to ask for a meeting to occur to share some news with the town.

"Hello, everyone," Lorelai greeted her town and heard a round of "Good morning's and hello's" in response, "I've asked you all here today to discuss something very important. I have some news to share with all of you."

"What's going on, Sugar?" Babette asked.

"You're alright, aren't you honey? Nothing's wrong with you or Rory?" Patty questioned.

"We're both fine you guys, but what I have to say does involve Rory."

"Then why isn't she here?" Gypsy asked.

"Because she doesn't know I'm here telling you this. I knew if I told her she would come and I needed to do this on my own."

"No you don't, Mom," she heard Rory say from the doorway of the dance studio as she walked in with Riley and Luke.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Luke told us," Riley answered, "We all figured you could use the support."

"Yeah, Mom. We're all in this together. We're family," Rory told her.

"Okay," Lorelai said stepping out from behind the podium, taking Rory's hand in her left and Riley's in her right as Luke sat down in the front row directly in front of them, "Here goes nothing. Last week I imagine you all saw Rory in town with this young man to my right."

"We did, Rory told us he was a friend from school," Patty said.

"And that is true, but that's not all he is," Lorelai said, "You see, this young man here is Riley Hayden and he is my son and Rory's twin brother."

Almost immediately everyone began talking at once asking questions and trying to understand just what it was that Lorelai was telling them.

"Alright everyone, quiet down!" Luke shouted, "Quiet down and give her a chance to explain."

"Thanks, Luke," Lorelai said, "Okay well, as you all know I got pregnant at sixteen, but what you and no one outside of my parents, the father, and his parents knew was that I was pregnant with twins. We were young and confused so we made a choice. We chose to split them up and raise them separately. I kept Rory and brought her here. Their father, Christopher Hayden, kept Riley and raised him in Boston. We had always planned to tell the kids when they were older, but we just...well we never did and well…"

"Riley and I met when school started. We became friends and eventually our grandparents found out we knew each other and decided it was time we knew the truth. We found out last weekend and this week we've been continuing to get to know each other," Rory continued.

"And I've been getting to know Lorelai and Rory's been getting to know our father, Christopher. We're also working on getting to know our grandparents," Riley said, "I would also like to get to know all of you. All of you and this town are incredibly important to Rory and Lorelai so I hope that you'll give me a chance to get to know you as well."

"And please don't make Mom feel bad about this. While Riley and I don't like that our family kept this from us all this time we've accepted it and just want to focus on learning what we can about what we missed in each other's lives and continuing to get to know the people we are now," Rory told them.

"Yes," Luke said standing up, "and we'd all appreciate a little understanding and patience. We know you have questions. Feel free to ask them, but please just try to be patient and not bombard Lorelai and the kids with too much at once. Let them just try and be a family."

"Luke, you're acting as if you're okay with this," Taylor said, "Lorelai kept this from, too, didn't she?"

"Yes she did, but I'm working on accepting it. Like the kids I still don't like it, but I can understand that she was young and didn't know what else to do so she made a choice. I may not like that choice, but I like her," Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss before taking his seat once again.

"Thank you Luke, Ror, Riley. Thank you. I will answer any questions you may have, but I would like to ask that you hold off for today and let me just have a day with my kids," Lorelai said.

"We can do that honey, can't we, Taylor?" Patty questioned.

"Yes, I suppose we can," he responded, "Well now if that's all then I guess this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

"Three large cups of coffee, Luke," Lorelai told him as they entered the diner, "and make them to go please. We've got places to go, things to see, snow to enjoy."

"Snow? What snow?" Luke asked.

"The snow that's going to begin any moment now," Riley said.

"Oh, no. Not you, too?" Luke questioned.

"Yep, him, too. Apparently smelling snow is an inherited trait," Rory told him, "I thankfully missed that one."

"Good to know at least one of you is sane," Luke said as he handed them their coffees.

"Thank you," Lorelai said leaning across the counter to kiss him, "We'll be by later for lunch. Have to get Riley his first taste of Luke's cooking."

"Yep, and I'm looking forward to my first Luke's cheeseburger," Riley told him, "I hear they're amazing."

"Only the best ever," Rory said, "see you later, Luke."

* * *

"I love snow," Lorelai said as they walked out onto the square and up into the gazebo.

"Really?" Rory said, "I had no idea."

"Everything's magical when it snows. Everything looks prettier," Lorelai said, "You know the best things in my life have happened when it snowed."

"Really?" Riley questioned.

"My best birthday," Lorelai told.

"Her first kiss. My first steps," Rory added.

"Not to mention your conception," Lorelai stated.

"Oh, yes, the balcony," Riley said, "Just when I thought I'd forgotten that."

"You know, that was quite nice of you, Rory to share that bit of information with your brother," Lorelai said.

"Of course. I couldn't keep such wonderful knowledge to myself," Rory said.

"You're evil," Riley said, "the both of you."

* * *

A short time later, just before ten o'clock the first few flakes of the first snow of the year began to fall. Lorelai, Rory, and Riley left the gazebo to walk around the square as they snow fell. And at ten o'clock while the snow was heavily falling the church bells rang out for the first time in twenty years.

"Perfect first snow of the year," Lorelai said, "I've got Luke's coffee, they fixed the bells, and I've got both of my kids with me."

"Geeze, Lorelai, we should at least get rated above the bells," Riley said.

"Yeah, mom. I can accept that we're not as important as Luke's coffee, but behind the bells, really," Rory said.

"Yeah well, they've been broken for twenty years and this is the first time I've heard them," Lorelai said, "Maybe if you were loud and shiny."

"You're crazy!" Riley told her.

"Don't I know it," Lorelai said.

* * *

The three spent the day enjoying everything there was to do in Stars Hollow when it snowed. They made snow angels, built a snow family, and took turns pelting Taylor with snowballs when he wasn't looking. They enjoyed a delicious lunch together at Luke's with Riley falling in love with his first Luke's burger. Between the coffee and the burgers Riley was beginning to think it wasn't due to a lack of ability to cook that Lorelai and Rory ate there everyday, but because it was so good. He knew how to cook and yet he would gladly eat Luke's everyday if everything on the menu was as good as his burgers.

Saturday night, Rory and Riley decided to stay in the apartment above the diner to give Luke and Lorelai some time to themselves for the evening. Of course, they quickly realized how difficult getting any sleep was going to be as the bells continued to ring at every hour and being at the diner they were even closer to the church.

"Oh my God, the bells!" Riley yelled, "When will they stop?"

"Apparently never," Rory said, "You'd think they had a timer or something so they only rang during the day, but I guess not."

"This is ridiculous. How do they expect any of us to sleep with those going off every hour?"

"Well, at least we only have to deal with them for tonight," Rory told him, "Tomorrow we'll be back at Yale sleeping in our dorms; far, far away from the bells."

"And what about when we come back? And everyone else here?" Riley questioned.

"I don't know, Ry," she told him, "What do you suggest we do?"

"What if we stopped them?"

"Stopped the bells?"

"Yeah. They were broken before, why not break them again."

"You're serious? You really want to break the bells?"

"Yep. So come on. Luke's got to have a toolbox or something around with something we can use," Riley said.

"Yeah, Bert's by the door. I saw it when we came in," Rory said as if calling a toolbox by a name were an everyday occurrence.

"Bert? Luke named his toolbox Bert?" Riley questioned.

"Of course not, silly, Mom and I did," Rory explained.

"I think I liked it better when I was oblivious to the fact I was related to crazy," he told her as they walked down the stairs into the diner.

"Too bad, you're stuck with us now," Rory said following behind him out onto the square.

They made quick work of their mission to disrepair the bells, being briefly interrupted by Reverend Skinner who quickly encouraged them to continue with what they were doing.

"So, Baby Girl, first act of criminal mischief; how's it feel?" Riley asked placing an arm across her shoulder as they walked back to the diner.

"Pretty good. Quieter," she told him, "though it's not actually my first crime."

"Really? You've been holding out of me?" he questioned.

"It wasn't a big deal. I just stole a box of cornstarch from Doose's when I was sixteen," Rory told him.

"Cornstarch? You stole cornstarch?" Riley questioned, "Why in the hell would you steal cornstarch of all things? It's not like you cook anything that would require it or anything at all, for that matter."

"I didn't intend to steal the cornstarch," she explained as they walked back into the apartment, "Dean was working there and I had just admitted to myself that I liked him so when I went to see him I grabbed the box of cornstarch so I wasn't just standing there staring like an idiot when he came over."

"And you grabbing the cornstarch so you weren't caught gawking at Bag Boy equates to you stealing it, how?" Riley asked.

"You spend too much time with Tristan. _ **Dean**_ ," she stressed, "offered me a soda. He hid them behind his back and had me guess what kind he had in each. The moment I tried to answer, he kissed me. He kissed me, I thanked him, and ran out of the store with the box of cornstarch still in my hand."

"First kiss?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You always run away when someone kisses you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Dean kisses you, you run; Tristan kisses you, you cry and run; You kiss Jess while you're still with Dean, you run," he explained, "You notice a pattern, here?"

"Hmm, I guess I never realized," she told him, "but I only ran the one time with each guy. Only the first time we kissed."

"True. We should get to bed. It's late and I'm sure Lorelai has a lot more she wants to do tomorrow before we head back to school," Riley said, "Night, Ror!"

"Goodnight, Riley."


	25. I love you!

**AN:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updates. We recently changed our internet package so it was down all week. So, here's another chapter for you now. It's short, but I like it!

* * *

Chapter 25: "I love you!"

* * *

While Rory and Riley spent Saturday evening hanging out in Luke's apartment above the diner attempting to block out the sound of the bells and then eventually putting them out of commission, Lorelai and Luke were enjoying a nice quiet dinner at Lorelai's. They hadn't had any good alone time with just the two of them since before Luke found out about Rory and Riley so they decided to change that with Luke making her one of his gourmet meals and a lot of talking.

"This is amazing Luke," Lorelai said as she took another bite of her lamb chop, "Boy am I glad you decided to open a diner because if you'd opened a fancy restaurant there would be no need for Sookie and if there's no need for Sookie there's no need for me and since my job skills don't exceed much further than running an inn I would be unemployed and subsequently homeless. So thank you."

"You're welcome," Luke told her, "Happy to help keep you employed and a roof over your head."

"So are you ready to talk about this? We've kind of been avoiding the heavy conversation for days and just sort of been going about as if everything's normal when we know it's not."

"I suppose we've put it off long enough," Luke said.

"I do want to thank you, though, first of all for having my back at the town meeting this morning and for bringing Rory and Riley along. I didn't realize until I saw you all there how much I actually needed the support," Lorelai told him.

"I was happy to do it," he told her, "Besides I'm always on your side Lorelai, always."

"Thank you."

"But just because I'm on your side doesn't mean I wasn't completely pissed off when Rory and Riley came to me and still am a bit. I'm trying not to be because like Rory said when she told me there really is no point in being angry because I can't change anything that's happened. I can only accept it and move on. And I'm trying to. I can accept that you kept this from me because you had to. It's not like you could tell me and not tell Rory."

"That's true," Lorelai said.

"In a way I can accept that you kept this from Rory this whole time because I get that you were young and confused. And at first I was mad because you basically abandoned Riley and kept Rory from her family. Even though it was his choice, too I was mad. I kept thinking about how I would feel if it were me, you know. What if Rachel or some other girl I dated got pregnant and never told me? What if there were a kid who for their entire childhood grew up without a father because the mother didn't want to tell me? I know Rory was happy and content with just you and has liked having me around, but a substitute is not the same as the real thing," Luke said.

"I guess I can understand that. Though I can't imagine someone keeping a kid from you. You're a great guy, Luke and you've always been there for Rory. You'd be an amazing father to your own kid. A woman would have to be crazy not to see that and keep a kid from you," Lorelai told him.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Luke said.

"And you're right I or rather we, Chris and I both, we were young; we were confused; we weren't thinking long term when we decided to split them up. We were only thinking about what would be easiest at that moment and separating them was unfortunately what we came up with," she told him, "And believe me, it was not an easy decision. I thought about it all the time throughout the pregnancy and almost changed my mind and decided to tell our parents I'd marry Christopher when I was in labor just so I wouldn't have to give up one of my kids, but I knew in the end we wouldn't be happy in that marriage and I didn't want to raise my kids in an environment with two unhappy parents. And I didn't want to pass them back and forth spending every other week or month or whatever at his place and mine."

"I know how hard it was for you to let Riley go. Rory showed me the pictures you took when they were born. That's part of why accepting this has been a lot easier than I first thought. Seeing those pictures I know that you loved Riley as much as Rory and how it killed you to let him go."

"What's the other part?" she questioned.

"Hmm?"

"You said seeing those pictures was part of why accepting this was easier than you thought it would be," Lorelai explained, "So what's the other part that's making it easier to accept?"

"I love you!"

"What?"

"I love you, Lorelai. I think I always have and even though a big part of love is trust and by keeping this from all of us you've damaged that trust; another big part of love is forgiveness," he explained, "And I can forgive you for keeping this a secret all these years because I love you!"

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai began trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, "I love you, too!"

* * *

"So guess what?" Rory asked Riley as they drove back to Yale later Sunday afternoon.

"What?"

"Luke told mom he loved her."

"Really, when?"

"Last night during their dinner. They had a conversation about everything and he told her that forgiving her and accepting the fact she kept you a secret for so long was easier than he first imagined because he loves her."

"Wow, that's great. Did she say it back?"

"Yep."

"And she just told you all this?"

"Yeah, with the obvious exception, we tell each other everything. We always have."

"Really, that explains why she knew me as "naked guy" then. But what about like sex and stuff?" Riley questioned.

"Are you asking because you're curious if we talk about that stuff or do you actually want to know if I'm having sex with your best friend?" Rory asked.

"Both, I guess," he cringed slightly, not wanting to think about his sister and best friend in that capacity.

"Yes, we talk about it. Or we have and will when the time comes. She's always told me she wants to know before I decide to take that step and so far I haven't," Rory told him, "I thought about it with Jess, but the closest we ever came was at that party."

"And you and Tristan haven't…"

"Nope. I'm completely intact, Ry. Don't worry," she told him, "Your best friend hasn't deflowered your baby sister."

"Good!"

"Riley!"

"What, give me a break, okay. I know he's grown up in the time I've known him, but I also know his past so forgive me for being concerned. I know he cares about you, but that doesn't change the fact that he is a lot more experienced than you are. I just don't want you to get hurt, okay," Riley told.

"I know. And I appreciate that, but I'm a big girl, Ry. I can take of myself, but it is good to know that my big brother will be there to help me if I can't."

"Always, Baby Girl," he told her.

* * *

 **AN:** Extremely short, I know. I considered just leaving it with the Luke/Lorelai moment, but that would have been really short so I added a little Rory/Riley sibling fluff.


	26. No, I'm not going to hit him, Baby Girl!

Chapter 26: "No, I'm not going to hit him, Baby Girl,"

* * *

The weeks following their weekend in Stars Hollow were busy ones for Rory and Riley. The end of the semester was nearing so their professors were pouring on the homework while they studied as much as possible to prepare for finals. Rory also had the added stress of an extra roommate because Lane was temporarily staying with her until she found a place to move into with her bandmates Brian and Zach. Her mother, Mrs. Kim kicked her out after discovering Lane's hidden stash of CD's, makeup, clothes, and other non Mrs. Kim approved items.

All the family drama for the Hayden's and Gilmore's had settled down. Riley had become a weekly fixture at Friday Night Dinner, occasionally being joined by some or all of the rest of the family. Rory had even finally brought Tristan by one evening to allow her grandparents the opportunity to officially meet her boyfriend. They had also began having weekly meals at the Hayden's so Rory would get a chance to get to know her other grandparents as well as her father, Sherry, and Gigi. So every Sunday morning, Rory and Riley would go to the Hayden's for brunch.

As busy as she was, Rory couldn't shake her excitement at the upcoming weekend. Saturday Stars Hollow would be having it's annual Founder's Day Firelight Festival and even though the last one she attended with a boyfriend didn't turn out like she planned she really wanted Tristan to come with her. He hadn't been back to Stars Hollow since "The Festival of Living Pictures," as he wanted to allow Rory and Riley to have their time in Stars Hollow to themselves with Lorelai.

* * *

"Two R-Squared Specials and a large coffee please, Nick?" Rory asked her favorite coffee cart barista.

"You really like that new drink you created, don't you?" he questioned.

"Yep. Riley does, too. It was the best idea I've ever had. You should try it," she told him.

"I think I'll just take your word for it. I like my coffee plain and black with nothing it in," he told her handing her the three coffees in exchange for the money she had in her hand, "See you after your class?"

"Absolutely. Bye Nick."

"Later, Rory."

* * *

Rory didn't get very far before nearly dropping the coffees as she bumped into someone on her way to Branford to wake up the guys.

"Rory?"

"Oh, wow, Jamie! Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked the guy who was supposedly still Paris' boyfriend even though Rory knew she was still sneaking around with Professor Fleming.

"I've got a little break from school. A couple professors came down with the flu so classes were cancelled for a couple days. I figured I'd surprise Paris, but I guess the surprise was on me," Jamie told her.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"She ended it," he told her.

"Oh, Jamie, I'm sorry," Rory told him, "Did she say why?"

"Basic generic answer: school's tough, she's too busy, etc.," he said, "You don't think she's met someone else, do you? Has she said anything?"

"No. I know she has been busy. We all have, but she hasn't mentioned anyone else to me though, sorry."

"Thank you. I guess I better go. Maybe I'll see you around. Bye Rory."

"Bye Jamie."

* * *

"I've got coffee!" Rory announced walking into the guy's dorm, "If you want it you better be up!"

Walking into Tristan's room she saw he was still sleeping so she placed his coffee down on his bedside table and sat on the bed next to him. Running her fingers through his hair she leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on his lips to coax him awake before whispering "Good morning" in his ear as she gave it a gentle bite with her teeth followed by a soothing lick with her tongue.

"Hmm, morning Mary. I could get used to being woke up like that," he told her as he took hold of her hips and pulled her down onto the bed, rolling over so he was hovering above her and began kissing her neck.

"Tris, come on, you've got to get ready. We both have classes we need to get to," she scolded as he sucked on her collarbone knowing full well he would be in for it the moment she or Riley or both noticed the mark that was already forming, "Hmm, as much I'm enjoying this- ooh-we really need to stop before Riley comes in here and kicks your ass for the hickey you're currently giving me."

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right," he told her sitting back up on the bed, giving her a kiss on the lips, "I'll get dressed and be out in a minute."

* * *

"Morning, Ry!" she said to her brother as she walked into the common room to see him sitting on the couch drinking the coffee she brought him, but not responding to her calls, "RILEY!"

Walking around in front of him she sat on the coffee table waving a hand in front of his face, "Since when do you ignore me?" she asked.

"Oh, Rory, sorry," he told her taking a pair of earplugs out of his ears, "I didn't hear you come in here."

"Clearly," she said gesturing to the earplugs in his hand.

"Hey, just because I'm cool with you dating my best friend…" he began.

"And helped set it up," she reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I want to hear all the dirty goings on that come out of that room," he told her, "Speaking of which...What the hell is that thing on your neck?"

"Nothing," she told him.

"Nothing? I don't recall that lovely mark being there last night so I'm guessing this is what you were doing this morning?" he questioned.

"Yeah, so what? It's not a big deal, Ry."

"Not a big deal! My best friend just gave my baby sister a hickey while I was right in the next room!"

"You had your earplugs in. It's not like you heard anything," she said.

"So not the point, Ror," he told her, "Look, I know you guys are adults and can make decisions about this stuff for yourselves, but please can you maybe refrain from doing anything while I'm here that will require continual use of the earplugs?"

"Fine, I guess," she told him giving him a hug as he kissed her forehead, "You're not going to like, hit Tristan though now are you because he gave me a hickey?"

"No, I'm not going to hit him, Baby Girl," Riley told her, "You can come out now Tristan. You're completely safe. I'm not going to hit you."

"Thank you," Tristan said walking into the common room.

"Though I reserve the right to if she ever asks or if you ever hurt her in anyway, got it?"

"Got it," Tristan said, "So, class?"

"Let's go," Rory said taking Tristan's hand and walking out of the dorm.

* * *

After class Rory met up with Tristan at the coffee cart while Riley had to run to the paper to turn in an article.

"So," Rory began, "I've got a question/favor to ask you."

"Okay, shoot," he told her as they sat down on a bench near the coffee cart.

"You haven't been back to Stars Hollow since I first brought you there and I while I appreciate that you're giving Ry and time with mom I think it's time you join us."

"Okay. Any particular reason why now?" he questioned.

"This Saturday is our Founder's Day Firelight Festival. Every year the town celebrates the young couple from different parts who met and fell in love despite being from different backgrounds and their families being against it. They came together one night after being led by the stars to the center of what would one day become the town square of Stars Hollow," she told him.

"Basically, your town's history has some Romeo and Juliet behind it," he said.

"Yep, and every year we have this beautiful festival with a bonfire and food and Miss Patty retells the story of how the town was founded. She also makes this punch that is like five million proof so don't touch it. Just standing near the punch bowl can make you tipsy."

"Sounds incredibly ridiculous, but also sort of fun," he told her, "I'd love to go."

* * *

"Hey," Tristan said to Riley as he came out of his room Friday evening, "You getting ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm picking Rory up in a few minutes. How did you manage to skip out on this one?" Riley asked.

"Got a paper due Monday and I still have a bit of research to do," Tristan told him, "Are you guys coming back here tonight?"

"No, we're going to Stars Hollow. Rory wants to see all the festival setup activity," Riley told him, "You're coming in the afternoon, right? Rory said she was going to ask you."

"Yeah, I'll be there. It all sounds just crazy and ridiculous enough to be a lot of fun," Tristan told him, "and maybe a little romantic, too with the bonfire and everything. Not to mention the Romeo and Juliet aspect."

"Don't do anything stupid, Tris," Riley told him.

"Stupid how?" Tristan questioned.

"Do you have any idea why it's important to Rory to have you there?"

"While I would assume because it's an important town thing and seeing as I'm her boyfriend she wants me to be there, you sound like there's something else."

"There is," Riley told him, "Did she ever tell you about the time her and Dean broke up the first time?"

"Sort of; it was at that party at Madeline's. She said they broke up the day before on their three month anniversary, why?" Tristan asked.

"That anniversary was also the night of the same festival we are going to tomorrow."

"Wow, I had no idea and so she wants me there as a way to sort of erase that bad memory."

"I believe so, although I don't think she realizes that, but there is something else about that night you should know; the reason they broke up," Riley said, "Dean told Rory he loved her."

"And I'm guessing she didn't say it back and he dumped her because of it," Tristan said.

"Yep so while I know how you feel and how much you want to tell her, I'm saying this because I care...please don't tell her at the festival. I know you're not Dean and won't break up with her if she doesn't say it back, but just please don't put that pressure on her, okay?"

"Okay," Tristan told him, "You know I only want to say it because it's how I truly feel, right and not because I want things to go further?"

"Yeah, I know," Riley said, "Alright, I got to go or I'll be late. See you tomorrow, Tris. And just remember what I said. Enjoy the festival and save the "I love you" for another time."

"Alright, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Rory I'll call her later tonight," Tristan said.

"Sure, see ya later."

* * *

"Hey sweets," Lorelai greeted Rory and Riley as they got out of Riley's car at the Gilmore's, "Ror, honey I've got a bit of news I have to tell you."

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"While I don't know all the details as to the what or why, but Luke had a visitor this morning, his sister."

"Liz is in town? Jess' mom?" Rory questioned.

"Yeah, she just showed up at the diner this morning. Luke has no idea why," Lorelai told her.

"Jess isn't with her, is he?" Rory questioned.

"No, I don't believe so. As far as Luke knows she hasn't seen him since he was last in New York, but I thought you should know in case you run into her tomorrow," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me, Mom," Rory said, "So are we going to ring the bell or what?"

* * *

"Rory?" Riley called out in the car on the way to Stars Hollow, "Rory!" he called a little louder.

"What?"

"Are you okay, Baby Girl? You've been distracted all night."

"Yeah, just thinking," Rory told him.

"Jess?" he questioned.

"I don't want to see him, Ry," she told him.

"And you don't have to, alright. He's not in Stars Hollow. It's just his mom and even if he does show up you still don't have to see him or talk to him or anything if you don't want to, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, now are you excited for the festival tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah and a little nervous. You know I invited Tristan?" she questioned.

"I do, so what?"

"I guess I just don't want this one to be like with Dean," she told him.

"It's not going to, Ror. Tristan's not going to break up with you no matter what. He cares about you too much, okay. Trust that. Trust him," Riley said.

"I do. I do trust him. I guess just thinking about the festival and hearing about Jess again…" she started.

"You're scared," he stated.

"Yeah."

"You don't need to be. The festival is going to be fun and Jess is out of your life so you have no need to worry or be scared. You've got Tristan, you've got me, Lorelai, Luke, our whole family. We're all in your corner. We're here to pick you up when you fall and hold your hand when you're scared. It'll all be okay."

"Thanks, Ry. I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you, too, Baby Girl!"

* * *

Arriving in Stars Hollow they saw Lorelai's jeep outside of Luke's and decided to stop for a cup of coffee before going to the house. Unfortunately, as soon as Riley stopped the car, Rory noticed a very familiar car parked across the street from Luke's. She walked towards it with Riley following behind calling her name.

"I don't believe this," she said noticing her ex-boyfriend asleep in the backseat of the car.

"Ror?" he questioned joining her next to the rundown car, "What is it? Is he?"

"Yeah. That's Jess."


	27. You consider Stars Hollow home!

Chapter 27: "You consider Stars Hollow home!"

* * *

"Come on, Ry," Rory states grabbing his hand, pulling him away from car, "Let's go in the diner, okay?"

"LUKE, double order of coffee," Lorelai called seeing her kids walk in the diner, "I take it by the solemn look on your face you've seen the car parked outside?"

"Yeah," Rory said.

"What the hell does that asshole think he's doing here?" Riley questioned.

"RILEY!" his mother and sister warned.

"Be nice, okay," Rory told him, "Are you forgetting he's Luke's nephew."

"Sorry, but when you break my baby sister's heart, I don't give a damn who you're related to," Riley said, "No offense, Luke."

"Hey, cool with me. I'm not exactly thrilled he's here either, but don't worry I will be making sure he stays away from Rory for as long as he is here," Luke said.

"And how long will that be?" Lorelai asked.

"Until the car is fixed. He's going to take it to Gypsy's in the morning."

"And in the meantime he's what, going to sleep in it? It's freezing out!" Rory said.

"I considered offering him the diner, but I knew you guys were coming and wasn't sure if you'd want to stay here or not," Luke told them.

Noticing the look Rory was giving him, Riley figured it best to take the high road, "He can stay here. We'll stay at the house. I can sleep on the couch. I may not like the guy, but I don't want him freezing to death."

"Good, okay so I'll wake him up and tell him the keys there if he wants it," Luke said.

* * *

After Lorelai, Rory, and Riley left the diner Luke knocked on the window of Jess' car to wake him up.

"What?" Jess answered in anger at being woken up.

"I'm spending the night at Lorelai's," Luke told him.

"Good for you," Jess said.

"Yeah well that means the apartment will be empty. The key's still in the same place. You're welcome to use it or stay out here and freeze to death. I don't really give a damn."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, well, do what you want, but Jess…"

"What?"

"Stay away from Rory while you're here. She's happy. She's in a good place right now so just leave her alone."

"She seeing someone?" Jess asked.

"Yes, for a couple months now I believe and they're good together. They're happy so let it be," Luke told him.

"Fine!"

* * *

Saturday morning Rory came out of her room to discover her mom and Riley already up talking over cups of coffee.

"Morning Sweets," Lorelai said, "Sleep well?"

"Eh, not really. I've got a lot on my mind," Rory said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Riley asked.

"No, just same stuff as yesterday. Stressing about the festival and Jess being here and with Tristan coming I'm sure it's going to turn into a nightmare."

"It'll be fine, Baby Girl, I promise," Riley told her, "You wanna head out soon?"

"Yeah, let me grab a quick shower and then we can go," Rory told him.

"Where are you two headed?" Lorelai asked.

"Walk around a bit. She wants to watch them setting up for the festival. So we'll probably get some coffee and a danish or something, and hit the bookstore before meeting Tristan at Luke's for lunch," Riley answered.

"You sure you want to go to Luke's," Lorelai questioned.

"Luke said he'd tell Jess to leave Rory alone and this is our town. We should be able to go where want without worrying about him. I'm not going to hide from him and Rory shouldn't either and I've got her back if he says anything," Riley told her, but was quickly confused to find her staring at him with tears in her eyes, "Lorelai? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just…" she began, the tears freely falling now, "Do you realize what you said just now?"

"I said I'd have Rory's back if anything happens with Jess. You know I'd do anything for her so no reason to cry about it."

"It wasn't that, though it is incredibly sweet to hear, you said "our town." You referred to Stars Hollow as "our town." Meaning yours, too," she told him, "You consider Stars Hollow home!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I hadn't realized I said it, it just came out. Boston with Dad, Sherry, and Gigi is always going to be home to me, but I guess here with you and Rory, this is home, too," Riley said.

"And I'm glad for it. Thank you Riley. You know I love you, kid, right?" she questioned.

"I assumed so, but it's great to hear. Thank you, Lorelai," Riley told her, "And I'm sorry, but I'm just not…"

"You're not there yet. It's fine. You consider my home to be your home. That's good enough for me."

* * *

The first stop Rory and Riley made was to Weston's for some coffee and a danish before heading out to the square to watch Kirk attempt to be in charge. Turning away from the counter after placing their order Rory froze at seeing Jess sitting in the corner. They stared at each other for a moment before he ran out at seeing Riley put his arm around her protectively. They had a similar encounter with Jess at the bookstore before heading to Luke's where Tristan was waiting for them.

"Hey guys," Tristan said as they came into the diner, standing up to give Rory a kiss, "How was your morning?"

"Annoying," Rory told him, "But better now that you're here."

"My day is always better with you around, Mary," Tristan said giving her another kiss and taking her hand in his.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick. I'd tell you to get a room, but I have a feeling you'd take me seriously and actually do it," Riley told them.

"You're probably right," Tristan told him, "So what was so annoying today?"

"We have an unwelcome visitor among us," Riley explained.

"Oh, who?" Tristan asked.

"Jess."

"Jess? As in ex-boyfriend Jess who took off shortly after that party?" Tristan questioned.

"Yes, and did you have to bring that up?" Rory asked.

"The party, right. I'd forgotten about that. Now I think I really will kill him if tries anything," Riley said.

"Ry, just continue to ignore him, okay. It's been okay so far."

"You've seen him?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. First last night when we arrived and we saw him sleeping in his car outside the diner. Then this morning at Weston's and the bookstore, but he left as soon as he saw us."

"You don't think he'll come here do you? Luke is his uncle."

"No, he won't come here," Luke told them coming to take their order, "I told him to stay away. I told him Rory was happy and to leave her alone."

"Did you tell him about Tristan?" Rory asked.

"He asked if you were seeing anyone and I told him you were, but didn't say who. If he saw you with Riley he'll probably assume you two are together," Luke said.

"That would explain his quick exit at Weston's after Riley put his arm around me and I doubt anyone in town would present him with the truth, not even if he asked about Riley," Rory said.

"Very true," Luke said, "You know I can tell him, if you want."

"No, it's okay. It's not like it matters if he knows and if I talk to him I can just tell him myself, but I doubt I will," Rory said, "You can tell him, though if you want if he happens to ask."

"No problem. I'll be back in a bit with your food."

* * *

After lunch they took another walk around the town. Riley feeling very much like a third wheel decided to go to the inn to see Lorelai and check on how the inn was doing. Even though he was studying journalism he had always been interested in building and fixing things. Any repairs that needed to be done to the old treehouse at his grandparents house were done by him.

"Excuse me?" Riley asked the tall, floppy-haired guy he came across when he first walked into the inn, "Have you seen Lorelai?"

"Yeah, she was out back by the stables last I saw. I'm Dean," he told him reaching out a hand to shake, "And you are?"

Shaking Dean's hand and trying to bite back any harsh words that came to mind at meeting his sister's first boyfriend, "Riley. Riley Hayden. So, you're Dean Forester?"

"Yeah, and seeing as how you're the long lost son/twin brother you already know who I am, I take it?" Dean questioned.

"Yep, Rory's told me your entire history and Jess', too," Riley told him, "So don't worry if I was going to kick the ass of any ex-boyfriend it would be Jess."

"What makes you think I would worry about that?" Dean asked.

"Because you're an older brother, too," Riley explained, "Like you wouldn't want to beat up anyone who caused Clara any pain."

"True."

"So, Dean, are you working here?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, for Tom. He's the contractor," Dean explained, "I still work at Doose's, but I've always been good at working with my hands and we, Lindsey and I, that is, we could always use the extra money."

"That's good. Congratulations on that, by the way, the getting married thing. I'm sure you're good at what you do. Rory told me about the car you made her. That's insane. I can do a lot of things, but building a car...no way. But that does bring me to why I'm here. I want to ask Lorelai if maybe there's something I can do to help out around here. Maybe work with Tom, too or something. That won't bother you will it?"

"No, it's fine. And thank you. Rory and I haven't talked much lately, but we sort of became friends after we broke up and well this is Stars Hollow so I know I'm going to be seeing you around some and it would be nice to get to know you. Couldn't hurt to have another friend," Dean said.

"Okay, then. I'll go find Lorelai."

* * *

"So how are you doing with Jess being around this weekend?" Tristan asked as he pushed Rory on the swing at the elementary school playground. He had considered leading her towards the bridge because he knew she loved it there and it was a really pretty place to sit and relax, but he also knew it was a place she shared with Jess and right now with him in town wasn't the time for more reminders of their relationship.

"Okay, I guess. Part of me wants to talk to him and make him tell me why he left or just scream at him for it and yet part of me just wants to ignore that he's here because I really wish he wasn't so that I can just enjoy this day with you," she told him.

"I'd like that, too," he told her stopping the swing as it came to him, taking hold of her waist and giving her a long, slow kiss, "but it might be good for you to have closure. You became friends with Dean after you guys broke up, right?"

"I guess, though we haven't talked since he invited me to his wedding. I don't know if I can be friends with Jess. We were when he first moved here, but now...I think too much has happened; he's hurt me too much; I don't think I can do it."

"True, it may be hard, but you're Rory Gilmore. You can do anything. If you can let me in and forgive Lorelai, Chris, and your grandparents you can get past any hurt that Jess has caused you," Tristan told her, "I mean I'm not jumping for joy at the thought of you two making up and and being best pals again or something, but I know it will make you feel better to clear the air."

"Maybe. I'm not going to seek him out, but I guess if tries to talk to me I'll consider it."

* * *

Rory and Tristan continued their time at the playground spending time on the swings, taking tandem rides down the slide, and with Tristan chasing Rory around trying to tickle her. It was during one of the moments where he succeeded by grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder before laying her down in the grass that Rory realized just how much he meant to her. She began their relationship wanting to take things slow because she was scared of being hurt, but by being friends with Tristan for a while first and in the two months since their date at Cafe Romeo she trusted him completely. He had worked his way so far into her heart that she knew it would break far worse than either time she broke up with Dean or when Jess left her if their relationship didn't last.

"Tris," she said interrupting the kisses he had been planting on her cheeks, neck, lips, and her favorite spot- behind her ear, "Tris, can you stop for a minute I need to say something."

"Rory," he groaned, but continued kissing behind her ear giving soft bites to her earlobe in between, "I'm trying to say something, too and you're making it really hard for me to say it."

"With words, Tristan," she said pulling away slightly, "While I really don't want you to stop I can't say what I want while you're doing that and if I don't say it now I'll lose my nerve."

"Fine, what is it?" he asked.

"I know we haven't been dating for very long. Two months to be exact actually, next week since our picnic at the treehouse and you asked me to be your girlfriend. But we were friends for a while first and we've known each other since we were sixteen so in a way this doesn't seem too fast or too soon. And I just...I've felt it for awhile now and I don't know...I just don't think I can keep this in anymore…"

"Rory you're rambling. What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say, Tris is that I love you!"

In less than a second she felt Tristan's mouth on hers. She was hoping he would simply say he loved her, too, but the feeling he was invoking in her was so much better.

"I love you, too, Rory! I have since the moment I first saw you when we were sixteen," Tristan told her as he continued to kiss her between his words, "I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't want to tell you too soon and scare you. Baby, I never imagined you would say it first. You don't know how good it felt to finally hear you say those words and be able to say them back. I love you so much, Mary."

* * *

As the sun began to set Rory and Tristan made there way back towards the square and met up with Riley and Lorelai who had just arrived from the inn. Riley had asked Lorelai about helping out and she had graciously agreed. She was excited to have her son around more and proud that he wanted to spend that time at the inn helping get it renovated.

"Well, don't you two look extra happy," Lorelai said as Tristan and Rory approached her and Riley, "Did you do something dirty?"

"Mom!"

"Lorelai, please I don't want to hear about the dirty things they've been doing, okay?" Riley questioned.

"Fine, but you're telling me later, sweets," Lorelai told her.

"There's nothing to tell, Mom," Rory said, "We weren't doing anything dirty, okay. We just hung out at the playground."

"Right so keep your dirty mind to yourself Lorelai," Tristan said, "We had a completely innocent afternoon."

"Okay, I'll stop for now, but I know something happened and I know that eventually one of you will crack," Lorelai said, "For now, though let's get food."

"Excellent idea. Tristan and I will grab burgers, Lorelai you can get the coffee, and Ror why don't you start hitting the food carts," Riley said dragging Tristan away from the girls before anyone had a chance to protest.

Rory was in line to get them all some caramel corn when she looked up and noticed Jess standing near by. When he saw he made to run away again, but she beat him to it saying it was her town and if anyone was going to run this time it was her. Soon he was chasing her around the square demanding that she stop and talk to him which she reluctantly agreed to do.

* * *

"Don't," Tristan said grabbing Riley's arm as he made to run over to Rory when he saw her running from Jess, "She needs to do this. She needs the closure."

"You're not going to go over there? What if he upsets her? What if he…"

"What if he what?" Tristan asked.

"What if he somehow convinces her to that he's changed and gets her to take him back or something?" Riley questioned.

"Well, then that's up to Rory, but I'm not worried," Tristan told him.

"You're not worried about her having a private conversation with an ex-boyfriend that she almost had sex with and probably would have if he hadn't taken off?" Riley asked.

"Nope, not worried at all. I trust her and she can take care of herself if he tries anything," Tristan told him, "And if not we're right here to beat the crap out of him."

"Really? You're okay with her talking to him. You're not the least bit jealous?" Riley asked and at seeing him shake his head with a laugh he asked, "Why? What actually happened with you two this afternoon?"

"She told me she loved me."

"What? I thought I told you not to say anything."

"I didn't. At least I didn't say it first, she did."

"Really? Well, good for you. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"So, Jess, you wanted to talk so talk," Rory told him.

"Can we maybe go somewhere and sit down?" he asked.

"No, whatever you have to say, just say it!" she yelled, "I have things to do and people to get back to."

"Right, the boyfriend. Luke mentioned you were seeing someone. Seemed like a nice guy for the brief moment I saw him at Weston's. A little possessive with the way he was hanging all over you."

"A little possessive-Riley? Try a lot possessive," she told him with a laugh.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Jess asked, "I mean you eventually got annoyed with Dean's jealousy and possessiveness."

"Yeah, well Riley's possessive in a different sense than Dean was. And while I do find it incredibly annoying most of the time, it's nice."

"It's nice that your boyfriend is possessive? What happened to you Rory?"

"Nothing and not that it's any of your business, Riley isn't my boyfriend," Rory told him.

"But Luke said…"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell you his name and when you saw us together you just assumed. Riley is my twin. And my boyfriend is the blond standing next to him behind us watching our every move to see if they need to step in."

"Your what? Twin?" Jess asked, "Since when do you have a twin, Rory?"

"Well, technically since birth, but to my knowledge since school started or at least that's when we met. We didn't find out we were twins until a few weeks ago."

"Wow, that's crazy."

"Yes it is, but we're getting off topic. What did you want to say to me?"

"I guess I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave like that without talking to you about what was going on with me and with my dad showing up. I guess part of me didn't want to tell you since you didn't know who your dad was, which I'm assuming you know that now, right? And even though you had Luke and never seemed to care that you didn't know your dad it felt wrong to tell you I met mine so I didn't."

"I guess I can understand that and I did meet mine now. He raised Riley and I'm getting to know him now," Rory told him, "You know I think that's the most I've heard you speak at once."

"Huh."

"And monosyllabic man is back," Rory said with a laugh.

"I really am sorry, Rory. About everything: leaving, not taking you to prom, the party," he said, "I didn't treat you the way I should have and I'm sorry. I was a mess then and I guess I still am, but I'm trying. I've actually been doing a lot of writing. Getting out every thought or feeling I've had about my mom, meeting my dad, Luke, you, just everything. I'd like you to read it when I'm done. I'd love your opinion on it."

"I'd be happy to, Jess. You've got a great brain. You're a lot smarter than you let on and know that anything you write would be brilliant so yes, write something and send it my way. I'd be glad to read it and give you my feedback," Rory told him.

"Good, I'll do that. Where do you think we go from here?" he asked.

"Where would you like things to go?" she asked.

"I'm still a mess and have nothing to offer you, not that it matters with your boyfriend and everything, right?"

"Right, it doesn't matter because I'm in love with him."

"It's good you're happy. I'm glad," Jess said, "I would like to maybe eventually be friends. We were friends for a while before."

"I'd like that, too Jess, but I'm not sure I can do that right away. Too much has happened. We can't just go back to being the friends we once were. Maybe we can start with your writing," she said, "You write, send it to me, I'll give you my opinion, and we'll go from there."

"I guess that's good enough for now," Jess said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Rory. I got to head out. I'll send you some stuff as soon as I have it written."

"Sounds goods. I'll uh, see you later. Bye, Jess," she said tentatively giving him a quick hug before heading over to where Tristan and Riley were.

* * *

"Everything okay, Mar?" Tristan asked pulling her to him, giving her a hug and quick kiss.

"Yeah, everything's good. We actually had a pretty good conversation. He apologized for a lot of things," she said, "He told me he's been doing a lot of writing and he'd like me to read it."

"What kind of writing?" Riley asked.

"I'm not really sure exactly. He said he's been thinking a lot about his childhood and everything that's happened in his life and the people in it and decided to write it all down. He said he wants my opinion and that he'd like to maybe, eventually be friends," Rory told them.

"Are you going to do it?" Tristan asked.

"Read his writing or be friends with him again?"

"Both, I guess."

"I told him I would read what he has to write, but friends that's going to take time. I told him we would see how it goes with his writing first," she said.

"And he accepted that?" Riley asked, "Just like that?"

"Yeah, plus he knows even if we became friends again it wouldn't go anywhere beyond that," Rory said smiling at Tristan, "because I told him I'm in love with Tristan."

"Yeah, I know he told me," Riley said putting his arm around his sister, "I'm happy for you, Baby Girl."

"Thanks, Ry," she replied, "Now, how about we go find Mom and enjoy the festival."

"Sounds good to me," Tristan said interlacing his fingers with Rory's, kissing the back of her hand and than her forehead, "Let's go."

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, that was my longest chapter yet. I hope you liked it. I know the stuff with Jess didn't go this way in the show, but since I already moved the Luke/Lorelai relationship up a bit from when it happened I figured why not move up the Jess redemption. Plus, I've always felt like he would have written The Subsect over time either between when he appeared in season 4 and when he came in season 6 or possibly even while in California. And since I don't hate Jess (I'm actually a Literati fan at heart despite this being a Trory) I wanted his reappearance into Rory's life to come off better than it did in the show. Hence, he didn't declare his love and he's not going to. I also didn't plan the "I love you's" with Rory and Tristan. I actually planned to have that happen later, but as I wrote this chapter it just kind of happened.


	28. It will be special

Chapter 28: "It will be special because you're together and that's what's most important."

* * *

It was the last week before the end of the semester and in addition to taking their finals Rory and Riley were also preparing for the Christmas present they had come up with to surprise their family with. As much as they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone they needed help from Straub Hayden to execute it properly as what they had planned was his area of expertise.

"Ry, are you ready to go?" Rory asked walking into his and Tristan's dorm.

"In a minute, Ror," he called from his room.

"Where are you guys going?" Tristan asked pulling her legs across his lap when she sat down next to him on the couch to wait for Riley.

"The Hayden's. We need Straub's help with our Christmas present for everyone," Rory told him.

"Oh, any chance you'll tell me what that is?" he asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise," Rory said, "I wish we didn't have to tell Straub, but we need his help with it to get it by Christmas."

"Alright, I'm ready," Riley said coming out of his room, "We can go now and Grandpa assured me that Grandma wouldn't be home so we don't have to worry about her overhearing our plans."

"Great, let's go. See ya later, Tris," she told him giving him a searing kiss before getting off the couch.

"Bye Riles. See you later, Mary. I love you."

"Love you, too. Let's go, Ry."

* * *

"Well," Riley said as they got back in the car after their talk with Straub, "I think it's safe to say he was very pleased with our idea. I mean did you see that smile. I've never seen him so happy"

"I told you he would be," Rory told him, "They're all going to love it, Ry."

"You know, I'm really excited about this," Riley told her, "I've actually been thinking about it since Thanksgiving, but I wasn't sure what you'd think and I didn't want to do it alone."

"Yeah, I've thought about this for awhile, too, but you're right it's better we do this together. It's the perfect present to give our family on our first Christmas together," Rory said, "But, you know, just because we have this amazing gift for our family that in a way is for us, too…"

"I know, it doesn't get me out of getting you a present. Don't worry, I'm on it," Riley said.

"Good, I'm working on yours, too," Rory said.

* * *

"I suck," Rory told Tristan as they sat down for dinner at their favorite table at Cafe Romeo, which quickly became their go to restaurant whenever they went out. They had been working there way through the gourmet pizza section of their menu and had only a couple more left to try. Rory was very surprised to discover that her favorite so far was the caponata because it was all vegetable with eggplant, mushrooms, artichokes, and goat cheese.

"What makes you say that?" he asked reaching across the table to lace his fingers with hers.

"I told Riley I was working on his Christmas present."

"Okay?" he questioned confused as to what that had to do with why she sucked, as she put it.

"I told him I was working on it after he told me he was working on mine, but I'm not," Rory told him, "I have absolutely no idea what to get Riley for Christmas."

"Rory, he'll like anything you get him," Tristan told her, "After all, he is your brother, not to mention one of your best friends."

"And that's exactly why it has to be perfect, but I don't know what to get. He loved the Hemingway I gave him for our birthday, but now that we know we're related it's different. Anything I get him is no longer just a present for a friend, it's for my big brother, my twin. It has to be the best present ever," Rory explained.

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"Tristan be serious."

"Oh, I am serious, Mary. You're especially adorable when you ramble," he told her, "It's cute. It's one of the things I love about you."

Blushing, Rory decided to move the conversation away from her and focus on what pizza they were going to try this time.

"So what do you think?" she questioned, "Do you want to go with the patate e pancetta?"

"Hmm? Mashed potatoes and bacon on a pizza. Sounds good," Tristan said.

* * *

"How's it going, man?" Tristan asked walking into his dorm after his date with Rory."

"I suck," Riley told him looking up from his computer screen.

"Really?" Tristan questioned with a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. I had a conversation with Rory tonight that started with those same two words."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so what's up?"

"You know we have this whole big surprise present for our family, right?" he asked and Tristan nodded, "Well while it's sort of a present for me and Rory, too, I'm still going to get her something else, but I have absolutely no idea what to get her. And I kind of already told her I was working on it."

"You guys really are twins," Tristan said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"This is the same conversation I just had with Rory," Tristan said, "She has no idea what to get you either."

"Really? Wow," Riley said.

"Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told her," Tristan told him, "What you get her doesn't matter because you know she's going to love it anyway just because it came from you so stop stressing about it."

"While that may be true, she should love it because it's the perfect present, not just because I gave it to her," Riley explained.

"You're crazy, the both of you," Tristan said, "You do realize Christmas isn't really about finding the perfect present, right?"

"I know, but it's our first Christmas together, Tris and we already have the perfect gift for the rest of the family. I just want it to be special."

"It will be, Riley," he told him, "It will be special because you're together and that's what's most important."

* * *

"I hear we both suck," Riley said sitting next to Rory in the quad and taking the coffee she offered him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"We both suck. I had a chat with Tristan last night when he came home and he told me that you had a very similar conversation with him on your date."

"About what?"

"Our Christmas presents for each other," Riley told her.

"Oh," she said, "So you've got nothing, too, huh."

"Yeah, I'm at a complete loss," Riley said, "I just want it to be…"

"Perfect?" Rory guessed.

"Yeah," he said, "It's our first Christmas together."

"I know. I agree. Whatever we get each other should be something special."

"Right, although, Tristan did say something that made sense," Riley told her."

"What's that?" Rory asked.

"That it doesn't really matter what we get each other because we'll love it no matter what and that what we get doesn't matter as much as the fact that we get to spend this Christmas and all the rest of them now together."

"I knew my boyfriend was smart, but that still doesn't change the fact that I want to get you something great," Rory said, "I mean, what we're giving our family...that's an amazing gift and I just want to get you something equally as amazing."

"We'll figure it out, Ror," he told her, "And either way, Tristan's right. This Christmas is going to be amazing purely because we get to spend it together."

"You're right," Rory said, "So, any idea what Tristan's getting me?"

"Maybe, but it's not like I'm going to tell you," he told her, "Do you know what you're going to give him?"

"Maybe...I have a few ideas of things he might like," she told him with a wink.

"Ugh, gross. Rory, I didn't need to hear that!"

"Relax, Ry. I'm not going to give him that okay. I'd like to, eventually, but I'm not there just yet," she told him, "And besides even though I plan everything and make lists I feel like sex is that one thing that shouldn't be planned. Or at least not planned out exactly. I mean, I know you have to be prepared with protection and all that. Mom's made sure I had that covered since I was sixteen and Dean and I fell asleep at Miss Patty's. But, the actual moment it happens, that I want to be spontaneous. If I plan it too much I think I'll stress myself out."

"So you answered that way purely to freak me out?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Mean, you are very mean."

"Eh, you love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, though I have no idea why."

* * *

After their last finals Rory and Tristan went out for a nice dinner to celebrate the end of the semester and to exchange their Christmas presents. Rory would be leaving the next day to join Riley in Boston with Chris, Sherry, and Gigi for a few days before coming back for the Gilmore's Christmas party and to spend the rest of their break in Stars Hollow with Lorelai.

"Merry Christmas, Mary," Tristan told her as they walked into a surprisingly empty Cafe Romeo as Tristan had rented it out for the night, just for them.

"Tristan, I can't believe you had them close to everyone except us," Rory said turning around in his arms as he held her from behind, "This is amazing."

"Anything for you, Rory," Tristan said holding her tighter to him, giving her a kiss.

"I love you so much, Tris," Rory said as she deepened their kiss by lightly brushing her tongue across his bottom lip to coax his mouth open.

"I love you, too, Ror," he said giving in to the demanding kiss she was giving him before pulling away, "So, shall we eat."

"Absolutely."

Tristan had requested that they make one small sized version of every pizza off their gourmet pizza menu. He and Rory had spent the past couple of months trying each one and loved them all. The owner was surprised when asked to make so many pizzas for just two people, but Tristan assured him that they would get eaten.

After eating their way through the delicious pizza Tristan decided to give Rory her Christmas present or the rest of it anyway as this dinner was a part of it. As he handed her the box that looked vaguely familiar, Rory had a suspicion as to what was inside.

"Tris, they're beautiful," Rory said as she opened the box to see two more charms to add to the bracelet he gave her for her birthday.

"The heart is because, well because I love you and the swing is the mark the first time we said those words to each other," he explained.

"I love them," she said as she added the new charms to her bracelet and kissed him, "Thank you, Tris. I love you."

"You're welcome. I love you, too Rory," he told her.

"Now, while I do have a present for you, you can't get it here," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"We are going somewhere special for your present," she told him, "And it's a surprise so I'm driving."

Reluctantly he handed her the keys to his car as they left the restaurant.

"Oh and since it's a surprise, I'm going to need you to put this on," she told him, handing him a blindfold.

"You're going to be the death of me, Mary, you know that right."

* * *

Rory had the idea for Tristan's present in mind for a few weeks, but just needed a little help in executing her plan. First, she had to get her mother to stop laughing when asked if she would do some alterations for her on her old Chilton uniform. Then she needed to obtain permission to go into Chilton after hours not once, but twice. And last she had entrusted Paris and Lane to take a few Britney Spears "Baby One More Time" inspired photos of her in her uniform in both her bedroom and the halls of Chilton. Now she was taking Tristan to Chilton to give him the photos and to fulfill a fantasy for him that she was sure he's had since they were sixteen.

"We're here," Rory said, "But the blindfold stays on until we get inside."

"Fine," he grumbled taking her hand and letting her lead the way.

Rory knew right where she was going and led him down the hallway her locker was in when they first met. She told him to stay where he was while she went to change into her newly altered uniform that fit her a lot tighter than it used to. The skirt was a lot shorter, too. She didn't want him to notice the lockers so she placed him in the middle of the hallway.

Walking back over to Tristan, Rory took both his hands in hers and walked them backwards towards the lockers until her back was pressed against her old locker and pulled the blindfold off him.

Tristan froze at the sight of her in front him and where they were currently at. Even without trying she had always teased him with just the sight of her in her uniform, but now with the skirt high enough that it just covered everything it was meant to cover and her blouse and jacket taken in at the waist to accentuate her curves, she was driving him crazy.

"Rory, what is this? What are we doing here?" he finally got out when he could breathe again.

"We're fulfilling a fantasy."

"Mine or yours?"

"Both, I guess. I'm sure you always imagined pushing me up against my locker to make out in between classes when we went here and as much I denied it at the time, I imagined it a few times myself," she told him as she started to lightly brush her lips across his neck, "So, tonight we are going to fulfill that fantasy. I want to make out with you right here, right now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he told her and he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

After a good solid thirty minutes of heavy making out which left both Rory and Tristan with a few love bites a piece on their necks as well as a couple on Tristan's chest as Rory had managed to unbutton his shirt a bit in the heat of the moment.

"We should stop," Tristan said pulling away from her, redoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Hmm, we should, but I don't want to," Rory said.

"I know, I don't want to either, but this is definitely not the time and certainly not the place to go any further."

"You're right and besides I have to give you the rest of your present," she told him taking his hand and leading him to another part of the school, "Come on, there's one more place I want to kiss you before we go."

"I thought this was my present, Mary," Tristan said, "There's more."

"Yep, and trust me, you are going to love it," she said as they arrived just outside the auditorium, "Now I believe it was right about here where you said you would kiss me goodbye if my boyfriend wasn't watching."

"Right, and then I left," Tristan said, "I really wanted to kiss you that night, too, but I didn't want Bag Boy to kick my ass."

"Yeah," she laughed, "I really wanted to kiss you that night, too. So, the way I see it, you mister, owe me one very long overdue kiss."

"You're right, I do, but not just here. Come on, go inside and lay down on the stage."

Rory laid down on the stage as Tristan knelt down beside her and began to speak the words he should have spoken many years before, " _Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on. The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love! O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die_."

As Tristan recited the words and kissed her after saying the last line, Rory couldn't help the tears that began to fall. If she hadn't already felt it and told him a few weeks ago in Stars Hollow she was sure she would have fallen in love with him in that exact moment.

Pulling her up off the stage Tristan wiped away her tears as they walked back the spot where he said goodbye before leaving for military school and this time he gave her the sweetest, most romantic kiss she could ever imagine.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she told him, "I can't believe you remember those words. That was incredible."

"Well, when you read the play everyday for two years it's bound to stick," he said reminding her of the book he gave her for her birthday that he had taken with him to military school.

"Right, but it was still amazing and incredibly sweet. Now, for the rest of your present," she said pulling an envelope out of her purse and handing it to him completely unable to hide the blush that formed in her cheeks.

"You're blushing, Mary," he teased, "This must be some present. Wow!"

Looking through the pictures he was speechless. He already couldn't believe that his Mary had altered her uniform the way she did and made out with him in the halls of Chilton and now the pictures. Wow! She was fully clothed in all of them, but in each picture she was wearing this altered uniform. Some were taken in various location around Chilton and some were even taken in her bedroom. Even though she was fully clothed the changes she had made to her uniform left a lot to the imagination and glancing between her and the photos he was imagining a lot of very dirty things.

"These are amazing, Rory," Tristan said, "I, I, I don't know what else to say. I love them. Thank you! Never in a million years did I think my Mary would pose for and give me such provocative photos."

"Me either, but I wanted to do something special for you because I love you and it's also kind of my way of telling that while not right now I do one day, eventually want to take our relationship further."

"You want to have sex?"

"Yes, someday, eventually. When I'm not sure. I don't really want to plan it. I guess I think, maybe I'll know when it's right and when I do I'll let you know."

"You? You Rory Gilmore who plans everything and decided what college she was going to with a pro/con list want to spontaneously have sex with me someday, sometime in the future?"

"Well, maybe not completely spontaneously. I just don't want to like plan a specific time or place in advance, you know. For this, I think it should just be an in the moment kind of thing."

"Okay, when the time comes, I'll be glad to be in the moment with you," he said, "Now can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what?"

"Who else has seen these pictures?"

"Besides you and me, only Paris and Lane since they took them."

"So, Riley hasn't seen them?"

"No, he doesn't even know about them. I mentioned coming to Chilton to kind of relive our past, but he doesn't know anything about the pictures or the changes to my uniform," she told him, "However, mom knows about the pictures because I needed her to alter the uniform, but I didn't show them to her."

"Okay, good to know, so I'll just find a good hiding spot for these when we get back to school," he said.

"That's probably a good idea," she said, "So, let me change and we'll head back."

"Merry Christmas, Rory!"

"Merry Christmas, Tristan!"


	29. Paris Gellar on spring break

Chapter 29: "Paris Gellar on spring break, now that I'd like to see,"

* * *

The morning they arrived in Boston, Riley took Rory straight to his favorite bookstore. An independent bookstore called Trident Booksellers & Cafe.

"Wow," Rory said walking in and being instantly hit with two of her favorite scents, coffee and old books, "This place is amazing, Ry."

"It's my favorite place in Boston. So, I'll get us some coffee and a couple of muffins you start browsing."

* * *

"Here you go," Riley said handing her a cup.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Rory said, "What is it?"

"Chocolatino. It's espresso and steamed chocolate milk topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and cocoa. It's my favorite."

"It's incredible. We'll definitely have to bring Mom here sometime. She'll love the coffee."

"And the books?"

"Eh, not so much the books."

"Shall we look around?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Several hours and bags of books later they made their way to Riley's house where Gigi immediately launched herself into Rory's arms when she walked in the door.

"Hey, Gigi!" Rory said, "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Rory."

"Are you excited to have Rory with us, Gige?" Riley asked.

"Yes, we can play with all my toys."

"I'm looking forward to it," Rory told her, setting her back down on the floor, "But first, I have a bit of an errand to run. Can I borrow your car, Ry?"

"Sure. You don't want me to go with you?" Riley asked.

"Nope!"

"Is this a Christmas thing?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, fine, just be back by dinner, alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm only going to be like an hour or so. See you all later," she said as she took Riley's keys and headed back out.

"You're okay with her leaving after just getting here?" Riley asked his dad and Sherry.

"Yeah, she's an adult, Riley," Chris told her, "She's free to go where ever she wants."

"And it helps that I know what she's doing," Sherry added.

"You do?" Riley questioned.

"Yep. She needed my help with a few things and called me earlier this week," Sherry told him.

"I don't know if I like my sister and step-mother conspiring together," Riley said.

"Trust me, you'll love what she is doing."

* * *

It took awhile, but Rory finally came up with a present for Riley. Tristan took a photo of the two them after they fell asleep on each other one night after studying and she had a copy of that framed along with a few of the baby pictures Lorelai gave them, but she also had another thing in mind. And for that she needed Sherry's help.

Being so happy with Tristan, Rory was beginning to wonder if Riley was feeling like a third wheel. She knew he was happy having her in his life and their mom and everyone else, but she felt he could use something more and that's what she was giving him for Christmas.

Riley had told her about his girlfriend Sarah the night they met. She was his first everything and then her dad had to transfer for his job and they moved. Riley hasn't seen her since, but Rory was going to change that for him for Christmas.

"Hey you must me be Rory," Sarah said as she walked up to the table Rory was at in the Starbucks they agreed to meet at.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Sarah."

"So, I was a little skeptical when you told me the story over the phone, but seeing you in person it makes sense. You and Riley have the same eyes."

"Yeah, we got them from Mom," Rory told her.

"So this whole things going okay? Everyone's getting along?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it was rough at first and I'm sure we're going to have moments at some point where we get mad or angry at our parents for separating us, but right now, we're good. We're happy," Rory told her.

"That's good. So Riley has no idea I'm here, right?"

"Nope, you're going to be a surprise," Rory told her, "Actually you're my Christmas present."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's our first Christmas together and it needs to be perfect."

"Well, I don't know if it will be perfect. Who knows if Riley will be happy to see me," Sarah said a little on the quiet side.

"I'm sure he will be. It's not like you guys wanted to break up and I don't think he would have told me about you when we first met if he didn't still think about you and at least want to see you and maybe at least be friends," Rory said.

"Yeah, maybe," Sarah said hopefully. She wanted to see Riley, but wasn't so sure he would feel the same way after she caught him up on her laugh over the past few years.

"So, shall we go?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Ry, I'm back!" Rory called as she walked into the house.

"You got all your secret stuff done, Baby Girl?" he asked.

"Yep, in fact I have part of your Christmas present right outside."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, that's where I went. I had to pick it up and it's a little too big to wrap," she said, "So, you wait here and I'll bring it in."

"Okay," he said a little confused at what Rory could be giving him.

"Hey, Riley!" Sarah said as she walked in.

"Oh my God!" Riley said quickly walking towards her and swinging her around in his arms, "Sarah. It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Riley. I've missed you," Sarah told him.

"I've missed you, too Sare Bear," Riley told her, "But, what are you doing here?"

"That's so good to hear again, Riles. I missed that and when Rory called me and asked about me coming out here to surprise you for Christmas, I couldn't say no."

"You asked her to come out here?" Riley asked Rory.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you missed her and I'm so happy with Tristan I wanted you to be happy, too," Rory told him, "Merry Christmas, Big Brother!"

"Oh, Baby Girl, you have no idea," Riley said grabbing her in a big hug and kissing the top of her head, "Thank you!"

* * *

"So, Yale?" Sarah questioned looking around Riley's room at all the Princeton things he's had since he was young.

"Yeah, I know. Princeton was always the plan, but I don't know," Riley said, "the day my Yale acceptance came it was like I had to go."

"Weird, but think of the alternative if you hadn't?"

"Yeah, I might never have met my sister. In a weird way I think I subconsciously knew I had to go to Yale so that I could find Rory."

"It's one of those weird twin things, I guess."

"Yeah. So where are you at?" Riley asked.

"Stanford."

"Not bad for a non ivy league. Probably the best on the west coast."

"I'd have to agree," Sarah said.

"So everything's good. You like California?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, it took sometime to get used to not having snow. I'm actually glad to be around it again. I'm looking forward to having a white Christmas again," Sarah told him.

"So you're staying through Christmas?"

"Yeah, I'd like to spend some time with you and see some other old friends again and the family I still have here. I haven't seen my grandparents much since we moved. They've come out a few times to visit, but this is my first time back here since the move," she said, "I thought about visiting sooner, but it was just easier, you know?"

"I get it. While I missed you, it would have been harder to see each other at random times and have to say goodbye again. That was hard enough the first time," Riley said.

"Yeah, I know," Sarah said, "So how are things going with you besides the obvious new additions to your family. That still baffles me, by the way, but I'm happy for you. And you seem really happy and I know Rory adores you."

"Everything's good. I really like Yale, Lorelai's pretty cool for a mom, and Rory, yeah, she's amazing. Even though we've only known each other a few months and known we were family even less it's like we've known each other our whole lives," Riley said.

"Well, technically you have known each other since birth."

"True, but not quite the same since we didn't spend the past nineteen years together."

"I know," she said, "So I hear your roommate and Rory's boyfriend was a guy you met in military school. What's up with that?"

"Eh, well, I wasn't too happy after you left with Sherry and Gigi. You were there for my sixteenth birthday after she was born. I was so angry at all the attention she got and just lost it a few times. I snuck out, I drank, pulled pranks at school. I needed to get out of here and Oak Ridge is where I ended up."

"Wow! I just, I can't even picture it, Riley Hayden juvenile delinquent," she said with a laugh.

"I wasn't quite that bad, Sare," he told her.

"Have you dated anyone since we…" she began.

"A little. Nothing serious. Not a lot of access to girl in military school and well the first girl I met at Yale was Rory so no one right now, you?"

"I've dated some, nothing too serious either. I wasn't sure at first if I wanted another relationship right away or not, but…"

"But what, Sarah," he said, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, it's just hard because I'm not sure how you're going to react. I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you Sare Bear."

"Thank you."

"So, what is it? Are you seeing someone at Stanford? If you are it's not a big deal. I'll always care about you, but I got over my feelings for you a long time ago."

"I care about you, too, Riley and that's what makes this so hard," she began, "I am seeing someone. We met at orientation and we're actually already living together."

"You met this guy three months ago and you're already living together? That's crazy."

"Not exactly. We live together because it's what the school assigned. I'm dating my roommate. Her name is Alex."

"Wow, okay. I was not expecting that. And yo-you're sure? This isn't like 'Hey I'm in college, let's try experimenting' is it?"

"No, this is who I am, Riles. It's not something people openly accept in private school so I sort of pretended I didn't feel that way, but I did sincerely love you, maybe not in the way you loved me and I'm sorry if telling you this ruins any memories we had, but I wanted you to know."

"Wow! Sorry, I said that already, but this really is just, wow. It's hard to wrap my head around it."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad and I don't hate you either. I just want to clarify that. And you're right, I did love you and in a way part of me still does; just not like I did before," Riley said, "I'm not going to pretend this isn't a little weird for me because it is. It's new and it's going to take some time to get used to, but I will."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I care about you Sarah. You weren't just my girlfriend, you know. You were the best friend I ever had. At least until I met Tristan and Rory. That's not going to change. You're still you. The same crazy, Spice Girls loving, coffee hating girl I grew up with and that's not going to change."

"I don't hate coffee, I just don't need it to survive like you do."

"I can't help it. It's a family trait. Rory and Lorelai are the same way."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's insane," she said, "So, we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Riley told her giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Does anyone else know?" Riley asked.

"A few people. I told my parents a year after we moved and I told the friends I made out there upfront. And of course I told Alex. I figured since we were going to be living together she deserved to know."

"And she surprised you by coming out, too."

"Yeah, I didn't expect it, but it's nice. She's great."

"I'd like to meet her someday," he told her, "assuming it becomes more long term."

"Yeah, we can do that. Maybe spring break. We're already talking about going down to Miami. You could come, too and maybe Rory and Tristan, as well."

"Great so I'll get to be the fifth wheel instead for a change," he said with a laugh, "So who else knows? Anyone around here?"

"I'm working on that with this visit. I haven't told my grandparents yet and I've left it out of the conversations I've had with the few friends I've kept in contact with. I'm going to tell them this week as well."

"If you want company just let me know. We're only here for a few days and then we're supposed to spend the rest of break in Stars Hollow, but I can come back here for a bit if you want. I'm sure Rory's going to be busy with Tristan anyway."

"Yeah, maybe," Sarah said, "I didn't tell her when she called me, you know. I hope she's okay with us not getting back together. I don't know if that was her plan or if she just wanted you to have an old friend around. I like her, I don't want her to be mad at me for keep this from her."

"She won't be mad. She'll be surprised, but she won't be mad. She may have secretly hoped we would get back together because she thought I would want that, but she'll be happy to know we're friends and are going to keep in contact. At least, I hope we will."

"Absolutely, I don't want to lose contact again."

"So, are you going to tell Rory or if you want I can."

"I'll do it. We're going shopping tomorrow so I'll do it then. You can tell your dad and Sherry then if you want."

"Okay. So, we should get back downstairs. Dinner's probably ready."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Hey, Baby Girl," Riley said coming into the guest room the following evening, "You get some new clothes?"

"I mostly did some more Christmas shopping. I got a few things for Gigi, Sookie, and Lane, but I did get a few new outfits," Rory told him.

"So, did uh, Sarah talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I can't say I expected that when she agreed to come here. I'm sorry if seeing her got your hopes up," she told him.

"No, it didn't. I've never seen us getting back together or ever being anything more than friends. I care about her. I always have, but even if things were different we would still just be friends because I'm not in love with her anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. It took some time, but I stopped being in love with her a long time ago and seeing her again...It made me remember how much I did love her, but that's it. Those feelings for her are all in the past."

"So, you're not disappointed in my choice for your Christmas present?" she asked.

"No, it's been great seeing Sarah again and we're going to keep talking. Our breakup may have been amicable, but it still hurt so I guess we needed that closure we got by seeing each other again," Riley told her, "We even talked about maybe doing spring break together with us, Tristan, her and Sarah."

"That'd be fun for us, but it would make you the fifth wheel."

"Well, maybe we'll ask Paris to tag along. She could use some fun in her life and then at least the numbers will be even," Riley said.

"Paris Gellar on spring break, now that I'd like to see," Rory said laughing, "It could be fun to all take a trip together and it would be a nice way to get to know Sarah better and meet Alex. She sounds great. Sarah couldn't stop talking about her."

"Yeah, she's really happy. Happier then I've ever seen her. I like it," Riley said.

* * *

"So are you excited for the Christmas party?" Riley asked Rory while they got in the car to head back to Connecticut.

"Yeah, the food is always amazing and I'm really excited to give them their present," Rory said, "And I'm looking forward to giving you the rest of yours."

"You brought Sarah out here. That's more than enough, Ror."

"It's nothing major, Ry, just something I wanted you to have."

"So are you curious about what I got you?" he asked.

"Very!" she said, "Any hints?

"Absolutely not," he told her, "You have to wait until we get back, Baby Girl."

"Fine!"

* * *

 **AN:** Almost to Rory and Riley's Christmas surprise! Any guesses as to what it might be? And the thing with Sarah. I hope it was okay. I was hesitant to write it and at first when I decided to bring her into the story I considered getting her and Riley back together, but as I was writing this chapter the words just sort of came out. Anyway, thanks for reading. I love your reviews so keep them coming.


	30. We are all now officially, legally one

Chapter 30: "We are all now officially, legally one family,"

* * *

Christmas Eve found the Gilmore's and the Hayden's joined together along with Luke and Tristan at the Gilmore Christmas party. All matter of Hartford Society were in attendance. Many of which were speculating about why the Hayden's were there as they hadn't been to a function at the Gilmore estate in a couple of decades. They still hadn't announced to society the truth of Rory and Riley, but with their gift for their family, they were going to be doing that at the party.

"Are you kids having fun?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah Mom. The party's great," Rory said.

"And how about you, Lorelai?" Riley questioned, "Enjoying the apple tarts?"

"Absolutely! They're the best thing about this party."

"We may just change your mind about that Mom," Rory said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Gather everyone up," Riley, "It's time we give you guys your Christmas present."

"Here? Now?"

"Yep, we want to do this publicly. It's time everyone knew the truth," Rory said.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone you guys have something to announce."

"Great. You ready for this, Baby Girl?" Riley asked after Lorelai walked away to get the rest of the family.

"Yeah. I'm nervous about what everyone's going to think, but I'm excited for our family's reaction," Rory told him.

"Are you kids ready?" they heard Straub ask as he approached them.

"Yeah, Grandpa we are. A little nervous, but we're also really excited for everyone to know," Riley told him.

"Thank you so much for helping with this. It means a lot," Rory said.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Straub told her.

"Okay, let's do this," Riley said taking Rory's hand in his and leading her to the front of the living room where a small stage had been set up for the band to play.

* * *

"Excuse me, everyone. Can we have your attention please?" Riley said stepping up to the microphone, "For those of you don't know me my name is Riley Hayden. My grandparents are of course Judge Straub Hayden and his wife Francine. And this lovely lady to my right is Rory Gilmore."

"And my grandparents are our wonderful hosts, Richard and Emily," Rory said squeezing Riley's hand for comfort, "But what you don't know is that our two families are connected."

"They Hayden's and the Gilmore's are connected through us," Riley said, "Rory is my sister; my twin; a fact we just learned ourselves a couple of months ago. Rory was raised by our mom, Lorelai and I was raised by our dad, Christopher."

"We've spent the time since learning we were related getting to know one another and getting to know our new family members," Rory stated, "We chose today to announce this to all of you because we have a special Christmas present for our family. So, Dad?"

"And Mom?" Riley said addressing Lorelai after Rory addressed Christopher, "Can you come up here please?"

"While this present is for all of us we think you guys should open these," Rory said as she handed them each a small box from her purse.

"Unfortunately though, you can't keep what's in those boxes because well, we kind of need them," Riley said as they waited for their parents to open them.

"Oh, my!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Is this for real?"

"Yeah, Mom, it is," Riley told her taking hold of her right hand as he continued to hold Rory's left, "I love you so much, Mom."

"That feels so good to hear. I love you, too kid. "

"And you two are sure about this?" Christopher asked, "This is what you want?"

"Absolutely," Rory said taking her right hand in his left so now they were all connected, "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too Ror."

"What is it, Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"A new driver's license," Lorelai explained with tears freely falling as Riley squeezed her hand.

"For both of them," Christopher added handing the license to Richard so he could show it to the grandmothers.

"This is real?" Richard questioned, "Legal and everything?"

"Every bit legal," Riley said, "Down to our birth certificates."

"We met with Grandpa Straub a couple weeks ago to get it all arranged," Rory said, "We had hoped to keep it a surprise for all of you, but we needed his help."

"So, yes Richard," Straub said, "It is all good and legal. I took care of it myself."

"Wow. I can't believe it," Francine told her grandchildren losing her battle with the tears she couldn't hold back, "This is the best gift you could have given us."

"Thank you. Both of you," Emily said, "I know this hasn't been easy for you two. Thank you for this. You have no idea what this means for us."

"You're welcome," Riley said, "So now that they have opened their gift and you all know we're related, we can tell you what we did."

"We are all now officially, legally one family," Rory said, "Riley and I are now officially Rory and Riley Gilmore-Hayden."

* * *

While initially shocked at the revelation that Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden had not only conceived children together, but that the families had kept them apart, the rest of the party goers seemed to accept the new information. Many had questions that whichever member of the family they asked were quick and willing to answer. They were all just really grateful that their friends were so openly accepting to the new information.

Rory and Riley followed up the gift of announcing their newly hyphenated last names to their family with presents they could actually keep. They had the family photo of all of them from the hospital when they were born enlarged and framed and had copies made so Lorelai, Chris, and both sets of grandparents could have it in their home. They had also asked a photographer to come to the party to take photos as they made their announcement and presented the framed photos. He also took a new family portrait of all them and was going to make copies for each of them to hang along with the other.

After the party they all stayed the night at the Gilmore's so they could all be together Christmas morning. And after a huge breakfast they all gather in the living room to exchange more gifts.

"Here you go, kids," Lorelai said handing Rory and Riley their presents from her and Christopher.

"Thanks, Mom," Riley said.

"It's nothing too spectacular," Christopher explained, "Just a little something we had put together for you guys."

"Oh my!" Rory exclaimed getting her first look as she tore through the wrapping paper, "This is incredible!"

"Wow! Who knew we were so much alike even as kids," Riley said looking at his copy of the identical photo collages Chris and Lorelai had made.

"This is amazing you guys. I love it," Rory told them as she looked at each picture noticing the similar way her and Riley smiled in their school photos at age seven and their nearly identical choice in Halloween costumes at age ten when he decided to be Bam Bam and she chose to be Pebbles.

"Thank you both so much," Riley said, "This is great."

"Any time kids," Chris said.

From their grandparents, Rory and Riley each received envelopes with an exceptionally large check inside as well as a few books from their grandfathers collections. Straub gave Rory a few more first editions of some of her favorite authors: a few more Jane Austen books as well as a couple of Mark Twain novels. Riley's was both happy and extremely surprised when Richard gave him the signed first edition of The Sun Also Rises.

* * *

"You ready for your present, Baby Girl?" Riley asked as he followed Rory into her room at the Gilmore's after they had all finished exchanging the rest of their gifts.

"Definitely, but you first," she told him handing him the wrapped package she pulled from the closet.

Ripping the paper, Riley smiled at the present underneath, "This is great, Ror. I love it," he said hugging her close to him with one arm as the other held the frame.

"Tristan took that a couple weeks ago and I know how much you love the baby pictures of us so I decided on sort of a collage style thing with us as we are now in the middle and our baby pictures around it to sort of show who we became," she explained.

"It's incredible. Thank you," he said, "Now your turn, Baby Girl."

"Riley?" she questioned as she opened the box he handed her.

"Now, I know that you don't have the best memories of it, but it's still one of your favorite shows, now and when you were little so you deserve to have something good come of it," Riley explained.

"This is amazing, Ry," Rory said running her fingers across the glass of the frame that held an autographed pictures of the entire cast of The Brady Bunch underneath it, "And the script? How did you know?"

"Ror, if you were watching the show and wishing you had a big brother what better episode to give you those desires than "A Fistful of Reasons." Peter protecting Cindy from a bully like that is the ultimate in being a brother."

"Thank you," Rory said setting down her present and pulling him into a big hug, "I love you, Big Brother!"

"I love you, too, Little Sister," Riley said, "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl!"

"Merry Christmas, Ry!"

* * *

The rest of break before spring semester was spent in Stars Hollow with Lorelai and Luke with the occasional trip to Hartford to visit both sets of grandparents and for Rory to spend time with Tristan and meet his grandfather Janlan DuGrey. They also made a couple day trips into Boston to spend more time with Chris and Sherry and so Riley could see Sarah and support her while she came out to the rest of their high school friends.


	31. Because you're Rory Gilmore

Chapter 31: "Because you're Rory Gilmore and Rory Gilmore can do anything."

* * *

Spring semester began very much like fall with Rory and Riley having almost all their classes together. They had a couple this time that weren't the same. And with their name change they were finding themselves having to explain to their professors and a lot of their classmates that they were brother and sister and didn't secretly marry over Christmas break like so many assumed was the reason for the name change. They were also continuing to enjoy working on the paper. And Rory was excited to be able to see Tristan everyday. She wasn't too thrilled that Lane had left, though. She knew she couldn't stay in her dorm forever, but she liked having her there.

* * *

While walking to the guys dorm Tuesday afternoon Rory listens to the message her mom left her that morning while she was in class, " _Hi, Rory, it's me. How's school? You learning stuff? Listen, we have the horses, Desdemona and Cletus, and the first two rides have to be me and you. And hopefully, you're over the time that I took you for the pony ride, and the pony was old and just sort of stopped and laid down, and you sort of rolled off into the ditch. It's really not likely to happen again. I promise. So, call me, call me._ "

Over the past couple of weeks they've been missing a lot of the other's phone calls with Rory being busy at school and Lorelai busy at the inn. They hadn't even been able to attend Friday Night Dinner together lately with their busy schedules.

" _Mom, it's me, I left you a message at home, too. I love that you got horses. As far as that pony ride when I was a kid, you were forgetting one little tidbit there. That pony did not lie down. He died, okay? He died. And then the owner dragged him away by the back legs. Every time I use glue, I think of him. But I'll watch you ride, how's that? Call me back, bye._ " Rory said into her phone as she walked into the dorm carrying coffee for her and Tristan.

"Hey!" he greeted her, kissing her on the cheek as she sat down beside him after placing her book bag on the coffee table, "How's it going?"

"Game theory sucks!" Rory told him as she layed back on her end of the couch, placing her feet in his lap, "Why does the hardest and most annoying class I have, have to be the one that Riley's not in with me?"

"Because it's not a required class and you miss overachiever are the only person I know who would choose to take a tough class that you don't actually have to take," Tristan said as he ran his hand up and down her calves, relaxing her.

"It really does suck, you know? And this paper I have to write for it is just ridiculous," Rory told him.

"You'll do fine," Tristan told her, "So you're a little overwhelmed. It happens. You can do this."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're Rory Gilmore and Rory Gilmore can do anything."

"You're such a sap," she told him, "And it's Rory Gilmore-Hayden!"

"Right, but you love me anyway," he said.

"That I do," Rory told him sitting up so she was on his lap, straddling his waist as she began to kiss him.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Riley exclaimed upon entering his dorm to find Rory and Tristan on the couch making out with Tristan laying on top of Rory sucking on her neck and a hand under her shirt, "I really need to start calling ahead when I'm coming home or knocking."

Giggling as Tristan got off her to allow her to sit up Rory said, "Sorry, Ry. We didn't notice the time and sort of got carried away."

"Yeah, sorry man. We didn't mean for you to walk into that," Tristan said as he went to his room sensing an argument coming between Rory and Riley.

"Carried away? This is the third time this week I've walked in to find you two mauling each other like a couple of animals," Riley said.

"You're exaggerating," Rory told him, "We were just kissing. It's no big deal."

"Really? Just kissing? Rory, you've got so many spots on you right now you could star in a Cheeto commercial," he said.

"You're being ridiculous, Riley," Rory said, "I can make out with my boyfriend if I want to and he can give me a hickey if he wants to, okay so lay off."

"I just think it's a little fast," Riley said, "I mean, his hand was under your shirt this time, Rory."

"So what!" Rory exclaimed getting up off the couch now, "I let my boyfriend who I love and loves me, touch me. Big freaking deal!"

"Ror, I just," Riley began, but was cut off by Rory.

"No, you don't get to have an opinion here. I'm an adult, Riley. I can do whatever the hell I want with Tristan and you don't get to judge it. If you want to disapprove then fine, but it's not going to stop me."

"Stop you from what?" Riley questioned, "Rory tell me you guys haven't…"

"No, we haven't, but that doesn't mean we won't at some point," Rory said, "And when we do it will be my choice. You don't get a say on when I'm ready to take that step."

"I just worry about you, that's all."

"Well don't! I don't need you to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but,"

"No, Riley! There are no buts, here. If I want to have sex with Tristan I will and there's nothing you can do to stop that. Just because you don't have anyone to do these things with right now doesn't mean you can take all your anger and frustration out on me!" Rory yelled before she fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Riley?" Tristan called out to his roommate coming out of his room after hearing the door slam, "I'm really sorry. Are you alright?"

"That was our first fight," Riley said.

"No it wasn't," Tristan said, "You've had arguments before."

"Yeah, about books and movies. It's not the same, Tris. That was our first real fight," he said, "She called me Riley three times."

"Well that is your name."

"Yeah, but she never uses it. She always calls me 'Ry.' I didn't like hearing my name from her. It sounded wrong," Riley explained.

"Well, I didn't hear you calling her 'Baby Girl' either," Tristan explained, "She was probably reacting to that."

"You know, I really want to hit you right now, but you're being all nice and that's making it really hard to stay mad at you," Riley said.

"Well, good. Then my evil plan is working," Tristan told him, "You know how much I love her, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know I would never do anything to hurt her?"

"Yes."

"And you love Rory."

"I do."

"You trust her?"

"Of course."

"Then you need to trust us and let her live her life. I'm not about to take advantage of your sister. And I'm certainly not going to take her virginity here in a dorm I share with you and especially not on our couch. Rory's special. She deserves better than that."

"Good. As much as I don't want to think about the possibility of you deflowering my baby sister, I'm glad to know you'll do right by her."

"Always, man."

* * *

It had been a couple days since their fight and Rory still hadn't talked to Riley. She refused to answer his calls or texts. He left several voicemails of apology, but she ignored them all. She had even taken to sitting on the opposite side of the room from him when they were in class. She also hadn't been back to his and Tristan's dorm for fear of running into him. She knew she should accept his apology and give one of her own, but she's a Gilmore and Gilmore's are stubborn.

She also still hadn't been able to get Lorelai on the phone either and proceeded to leave her yet another message, " _So I'm on my way to my professor's office to ask him a question about his last lecture because my pen was giving out, and I can't read my own writing, which is not at all true. However, it will give him a perfect opportunity to discuss my paper with me since I'm sure he's graded it by now, and since I'm also sure I'm in for a big helping of "Nicely done, Miss Gilmore, how about an 'A'." Call me._ "

Walking into her professor's office she said, "Professor Gilbert? Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore. I'm in your Tuesday afternoon Game Theory class. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Come in," he told her.

"Thank you. I was wondering if I could go over a couple of things from your lecture the other day."

"Uh huh," he said.

"Okay, well, I wrote something down here, but I cannot for the life of me read my own handwriting. Seriously, if I had this analyzed, Charlize Theron would be playing me in a movie… 'Cause I'd be a serial killer, and pretty girls like to get fat and play serial killers 'cause they win an Oscar and - I'm sorry, should I go on?" Rory asked.

"Or you can just wait to let me find your paper so we can talk about why you're really here," he said.

"Oh, well okay," Rory said slightly embarrassed that he caught while she was really there.

"Alright, here we go. Rory Gilmore. Yes, it's good that you came in here."

"It is?" she asked.

"Yes. Now, in this paper, you were supposed to use a real world example to compare and contrast classical economic theory and game theory, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," Rory said.

"Okay, now your paper dealt well enough with the game theory portion. However, you then diverged into a discussion on the pollution problem in Mexico City."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, it felt to me like someone using knowledge from a different course to pad their paper and thereby avoid doing research for mine," he told her.

"Oh, no, I just -"

"I've seen this happen before, particularly to freshmen. Usually, it just means that they're overloading themselves, that they don't fully understand the demands of a Yale academic curriculum. So, I took the liberty of looking over your schedule, and I think that's what you've done."

"Oh, no, no, I'm fine, really. I just have a little trouble with game theory, that's all. I blame my mother. She always made up the games at home when I was growing up. I begged her for Monopoly, but she insisted on "Mimic Your Favorite Sweat Hog", so…"

"I talked with your advisor. She has the same concern that I do," he told her.

"What concern is that?" Rory asked.

"You're taking too many courses this semester. Your workload is too heavy," he explained.

"I'll try harder," Rory told him.

"I think you should drop this course. You still have a couple of weeks left before the end of the drop period. You can take the course again when you have more time to devote to it," he said.

"But, my grandfather took this same workload when he went here," Rory explained, "And my brother is taking as many classes as I am and he's doing fine."

"Different people work at different paces. You shouldn't compare yourself to anyone else. You work at a slower pace."

"I don't. I'm not…"

"The choice is ultimately yours," he told her, "You can stay, but this is a "D" paper. This is not a big deal. This happens to a lot of students."

"Okay. Glad to be fitting in," Rory said as she left his office fighting back tears.

* * *

Really wanting to talk to her mother now, Rory continued to dial her number, but kept getting her voicemail. Deciding to try and track her down Rory set off for Stars Hollow.

Running into the inn Rory finds herself colliding with Dean.

"Rory, hey. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Have you seen my mom?"

"Not recently. Maybe she's outside," Dean suggested.

"I checked outside. She's not answering her phone. She's not at home or Luke's. She's not here. She's not anywhere!" Rory exclaimed her voice slightly shaky.

"Maybe she's at Sookie's. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'll be fine I just need to talk to my mom," she told him sniffling a bit as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come on," he said taking her hand leading her outside to sit on the porch swing, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Rory, come on. You can tell me," he said, "Is it Tristan? Did something happen?"

"No, we're fine. How did you know about him?" she asked.

"Riley told me," he explained, "Now if it's not Tristan then what. Come on, Rory tell me."

"Everything's falling apart," Rory said between breaths as her tears were falling hard now, "I thought I had it all under control, but I don't."

"You thought what was under control?" Dean asked.

"Everything. Everyone else can handle their classes, but I can't. I'm suppose to take five classes. My grandfather did. Riley is. God, how am I going to tell them I failed."

"You failed?" he questioned.

"No, I don't even get a chance to fail. A professor wants me to drop a class. He told me to drop a class," Rory said.

"That's not that big a deal," Dean said.

"It is a big deal. I'm not the drop a class person. I get good grades. I handle things."

"It's going to be okay," Dean told her as he pulled her closer to him with an arm around her shoulder trying to discreetly text Riley that Rory needed him.

"No it's not. It's not going to be okay. Lane's gone. I knew she couldn't be there forever, but I liked having her there. I haven't talked to mom in a while and I just. I really need to be able to talk to her" Rory said, "And I'm fighting with Riley. We never fight. We haven't spoken in days and I can't handle it. I'm messing everything up."

"It will work out," Dean told her hugging her close to him as she sobbed into his chest, "I promise. Everything will be okay,"

* * *

Riley took no time in deciding to go to Stars Hollow. He was practically racing down the highway in seconds the moment he received that three word text from Dean. _Rory. Inn. Help._ He didn't know what was wrong and he was still a little mad that she'd spent the last couple of days ignoring him, but he didn't care. There was something going on with his baby sister. She needed him and he was going to be there for her whether she wanted him to be or not.

"Rory?" Riley cautiously questioned as he walked up the steps of The Dragonfly taking in the sight in front him of her and Dean on the swing with her head in his lap, crying while he stroked her hair, "Dean."

"This isn't…" he began.

"Don't worry. Thank you for being here. For texting," Riley said, "I've got this now."

"You're welcome," Dean said lifting Rory up and getting off the swing so Riley could take his place, "I'll see you later."

"Rory?" Riley questioned, "Baby Girl I really need you to talk to me. I can't help you if I don't know what's got you so upset. Is it Tristan?"

"No," she finally said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ry," she told him.

"For what?"

"Fighting with you. Avoiding your calls. I didn't really mean…"

"Yes you did," Riley told her, "You may not have meant to yell it all at me, but you meant what you said."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean you were right. You're an adult, Rory and I can't make decisions for you. As much as I'd like to be your conscious, I can't. I have to trust that you've got a pretty good one on your own. I'm sorry I yelled."

"Me too. I love you, Ry!"

"I love you, too Baby Girl. Now you want to tell me what's going on?"

Rory explained to Riley all about her meeting with Professor Gilbert and the paper she wrote. She also mentioned that she had been struggling a bit with it before then, but that with the paper she thought she was finally doing okay. She also told him how the lack of communication with Lorelai was getting to her, too.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've talked to her, too. She's been crazy busy with the inn lately. Running everywhere for one thing or another. I haven't even seen her once in the three times I've come out this week to help Tom," Riley said, "Now why didn't you tell me about your game theory class sooner? I could have helped you?"

"You're not in that class," Rory said.

"So what? That doesn't mean I can't help you."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"Rory you're not a bother," he told her.

"Maybe not, but I'm not always going to be able to come to you so I decided to keep this to myself," she explained.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, "You can always come to me. You know that."

"Oh really," she said, "How exactly is that supposed to work when you're at Princeton next year?"

* * *

 **AN:** Oh, cliffhanger. As you can probably tell I borrowed lines from show for this chapter. I also left out a few things. I'd like for Riley to get a chance to meet Trix so I'm not killing her off. And since Luke and Lorelai are together I'm just going with the assumption that he's been helping with the inn all along so no need to write in her breakdown.


	32. I certainly hope you washed your hands

Chapter 32: "I certainly hope you washed your hands,"

* * *

"Princeton?" Riley questioned, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"It is where you're supposed to be, isn't it? You said so yourself at the beginning of the semester. You were planning all along to go there, but decided on Yale at the last minute," Rory said, "And Grandpa Hayden agreed to let you come for this year, but then said you have to go to Princeton after that."

"Oh, Baby Girl. You're crazy you know that?" Riley told her, "Do you really think I'm going to leave you again now that I have you back?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you said you always saw yourself going to Princeton," Rory said, "Don't you want to go there?"

"I did at first. When the semester started I was all set to just come here for this year and move on to Princeton, but then I met you," he told her, "At the time when I told grandpa I had to go to Yale I had no idea why. I just knew I had to be here and now that I know why or rather who was drawing me here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good!"

"Great, now about your game theory class," Riley began.

"Forget it, Ry. I'll drop the class and move on. I'll take it another time or not at all. It's not required anyway," Rory said.

"No. You're not a quitter. You're going to stick with this class and I'm going to help. I'll come with you and we'll talk to Professor Gilbert. We can ask about some extra credit work or something to make up for the paper. I'm not letting you fail" he said taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks, Ry!"

* * *

A few days later things had settled down. Rory got her grade up in game theory with Riley helping her with the extra credit paper Professor Gilbert allowed her to do and by helping her study for any quizzes or tests she had for it. They had also finally spent some time with Lorelai. Rory more than Riley as their first time getting together after the week or so of no communication was a trip to the mall. While Rory and Lorelai were shopping, Riley stayed in Stars Hollow helping out at the inn with Dean. Surprisingly, Tristan had come along and was actually getting along with Dean.

Tristan wasn't too happy that Dean had been the one who's shoulder Rory cried on and told her problem's to, but he appreciated that Dean knew enough to get in touch with Riley for her. He respected that. Riley and Tristan also had the chance to meet Lindsey while they were at the inn. While they both still thought it was crazy the two were married they could see they were happy. In fact, Tristan asked Dean and Lindsey to join him and Rory for a date that evening when the girls came back.

Rory enjoyed shopping with her mom. She was glad to finally be able to spend time with her. They were both so busy with their lives it was getting to be difficult to see each other as much as they wanted. She was surprised to return from the mall and hear that Tristan not only got along with Dean, but had invited him and Lindsey to join them for dinner that night.

Dinner and other evenings and Saturday afternoon's out with Dean and Lindsey became a regular thing for Rory and Tristan in addition to their regular date nights. They introduced them to a lot of their favorite New Haven restaurants, with the exception of Cafe Romeo. They wanted to keep that one for themselves.

* * *

As the semester continued to fly by it was finally time for spring break. While not really a spring break kind of person, Rory was looking forward to getting away from the cold in Connecticut to spend some time in the sun on the beach in Florida. She was also looking forward to getting to see Tristan without his shirt on all week.

"Mom, where's my bathing suit?" Rory asked as she threw clothes into her bag.

"Do you even have a bathing suit?" Lorelai questioned as she walked into Rory's room to help her look.

"Yes, I think so," Rory said.

"Ah ha, found it," Lorelai said a few minutes later as she found Rory's bathing suit in the bottom drawer of her dresser, "Cute, you know if you're a nun."

"Mom!"

"Well, you can always buy a nice new cute bikini when you get there."

"Or she can stay clothed the entire trip," Riley said walking into the bedroom, "You ready Baby Girl?"

"Yep, just have to pack the bathing suit," she told him.

"Huh," he began, "I hate to say this, but maybe Mom's right. I'm not suggesting some skimpy bikini or anything, but do you really want Tristan to see you in that?"

"Probably not," Rory said, "Okay, so I'll take this for now and get something new when we get there."

"Alright kids, have fun, look out for each other and please, please no drinking," Lorelai told them, "And when you're done not drinking drink plenty of water and take two aspirin before you go to bed."

"We'll be fine, Mom. Don't worry," Riley told her.

"Yeah, Mom," Rory said, "We're not going to Miami to drink and party. Or at least I'm not. I'm just going for the beach and the sun. And to have a chance to relax and hang out with all my friends."

"And to read. Don't forget the bookstore we found," Riley said.

"That's right. Mom," Rory began, "We found this really great independent bookstore less than a mile from the hotel. I can't wait to check it out."

"Me either. It's supposed to be really cool," Riley said, "They also have this cafe that I hear is amazing, too."

"Normal college kids would be tracking down where the hottest parties are going to be," Lorelai said, "Mine choose a hotel for its proximity to good books and food. So anyway, again have fun, but be safe. I'll see you at the end of the week. Call me when you get there."

"We will Mom," Riley told her hugging her goodbye giving her a kiss on the cheek, "See you later."

"Bye Mom," Rory said repeating Riley's goodbye to their mother.

* * *

Leaving Connecticut at three in the evening on Thursday and making very few stops since they split the drive amongst the four of them, Rory, Riley, Tristan, and Paris arrived at their destination, The Catalina Hotel just after noon on Friday. Sarah and Alex weren't due to arrive for a few more hours so after letting Lorelai know they had arrived and checking into their rooms; Rory and Paris were sharing with Sarah and Alex, they decided to nap for a few hours.

"I got it," Rory told Paris as she got up to answer the knocking they heard on their hotel room door, "Hey, Sarah. How are you? Your trip okay?"

"I'm great, Ror. Our flight was good. Not too much turbulence," Sarah told her as she walked into the room, "Oh and this is Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Rory said shaking her hand, "And this is Paris."

"Great to meet you, Rory. Sarah's told me all about you," Alex said.

"Are the guys through there?" Sarah asked noticing the door to the adjoining room.

"Yep, shall we see if they're awake?" Rory asked her.

"Absolutely. RILEY!" Sarah yelled as she jumped on his bed after entering the room with Rory.

"Jesus, Sare Bear. A simple 'hello' would have sufficed. Did you really have to jump on me?" Riley asked.

"Uh, yeah. So come on. Get up. I want you to meet Alex."

"Alright. I'll be in as soon as I can pull my sister off her boyfriend," Riley said turning his head to see that Rory had chosen to wake Tristan up a little more subtlety than Sarah did with him, "Come on, Baby Girl we talked about this. Not when I'm in the room, please, okay?"

"Sorry. Come on, Tris. Time to get up," Rory said.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna need a minute," Tristan said, "If I go in there now Paris will never let me hear the end of it."

"Gross, Tris, I did not need to hear that," Riley said as he, Rory, and Sarah went back into the girl's room.

"Riley," Sarah began as she went to stand next to her girlfriend, "This is Alex."

"Pleasure to meet you Alex," Riley said, "Sarah speaks very highly of you."

"You, too," Alex said, "It's great to finally meet you."

"Where's Tristan?" Paris questioned, noticing he didn't come into the room with them.

"He needed a minute to uh fix himself after Rory's little wake up call," Sarah explained with a laugh.

"All better there, DuGrey?" Paris asked as Tristan walked into the room.

"Well, glad you guys kept that to yourselves," Tristan said placing an arm around Rory and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alex, this is Rory's boyfriend Tristan. Tristan, my girlfriend Alex," Sarah said introducing the two.

"I certainly hope you washed your hands," Alex said reaching out to shake the hand he offered her.

"Damn, I knew I forgot something," Tristan said with a chuckle, "So what's the plan now that everyone's here. Are we hitting the beach? A party?"

"I'd actually like to do some shopping," Rory said with a look to Riley hoping he'd understand the shopping she needed to do, "and I was hoping Sarah and Alex would come with."

"Yeah, absolutely," Sarah said.

"You sure?" Tristan asked.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah, let the girls shop while we scope out the area and see what's what," Riley said knowing Rory didn't want to Tristan to know what exactly she was shopping for.

"Okay, let's go," Tristan said, "We'll see you ladies later for dinner?"

"Yeah, definitely," Rory said kissing him goodbye, "We'll meet you at Maxine's at 8?"

"I'll call and get us a table," Riley said, "See you later. And Rory…"

"I know, I know. See you later, Ry."

"What was that about?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah and what are we shopping for, not that a girl ever needs an excuse to buy new clothes," Alex said.

"I need your help picking out a bathing suit because the only one I had is well, this," Rory explained taking her bathing suit out of her bag.

"Oh, well that's modest," Sarah said.

"Exactly. I can't let Tristan see me in this. But I don't want some skimpy bikini either," Rory said, "So I need you guys to help me find a suit that will drive Tristan crazy, but will also not make Riley want to drag me back to my room and lock me in."

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Alex said, "Let's go."

* * *

While Riley and Tristan decided to walk around the area they were staying the girls all got into the car Sarah rented to head to the mall.

"Any idea what you want to get, Rory?" Sarah asked.

"Not really. I'd like to stick with a one piece though and maybe something in blue. I like the color and Tristan likes it on me," Rory said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Alex said, "Let's start looking."

Fifteen minutes later they had a good dozen or so suits for Rory to try on. Modeling them all for her friends Rory never noticed the young, blonde man watching them from across the store.

"I think this is the one," Rory said coming out in a navy blue one piece that criss-crossed in the front so that while covering up everything Riley wouldn't want showing, the back was open and part of her stomach and sides were exposed.

"It's perfect," Sarah said.

"Yeah, it's a great color on you," Alex said.

"And it shows just enough skin to drive Tristan crazy, but has enough coverage to appease Riley," Paris said.

"This will work," Rory said, "I like it."

"Personally I think you should go with one of those little bikini's," the blonde who had been watching them shop said as he approached them, "It will really bring out your curves."

"Excuse me!" Rory exclaimed, "What did you just say?"

"No one asked for your opinion, Blondie!" Paris said as Rory went back into the dressing room to change.

"I think you need to leave," Sarah told him.

"I was just offering an opinion," he told them, "No need to get upset."

"Come on," Rory said coming out of the dressing room, "I'll pay for this and we can go."

"You know you really would look great in a bikini," the blonde said winking at Rory as she walked to the register.

"Oh my God. Just go away already," Rory told him, "Man, you're like Bible Boy 2.0. I'm not interested so just leave me alone."

"Fine, but this one's on me," he said.

"I don't need you to buy me a bathing suit," Rory told him.

"Well, technically it's Daddy's money so I'm not," he told her with a smirk as he pulled out his black card.

"What a coincidence," Rory told him pulling out a black card of her own. Both sets of grandparents had decided Rory and Riley should each have one and Rory saw this as the perfect time to use her's so she could put the blonde society boy in his place, "I'm not technically paying for it either. My grandparents are."

"Will there be anything else I can help you with Miss Hayden?" the salesgirl asked as she rang up Rory's purchase. She had also picked out a few cute pairs of flip-flops and a couple of skirts.

"No, that's all. Thank you," Rory told her with a smile.

"You're a Hayden?" the blonde asked, "As in Judge Hayden? He's your grandfather?"

"Yep, but I'm not just a Hayden," Rory told him, "I'm also a Gilmore. Later Blondie."

* * *

"Ugh, is it just me or are all blonde society boys complete assholes?" Rory questioned as she sat down next to Tristan at their table at Maxine's.

"Hey! Stab me through the heart, why don't you." Tristan said.

"Not you, sweetheart," Rory said, "You're reformed."

"What's up?" Riley asked.

"Oh, this guy at the mall was hassling Rory," Sarah said.

"But she put him in his place," Alex added.

"Yeah, I was real proud of you Gilmore," Paris said, "You didn't accept any of the crap he was shoveling. You stood your ground and told him off."

"Any idea who he was?" Tristan asked.

"No. He didn't introduce himself," Rory said, "He was definitely society though. He had a black card and everything. He even tried to pay for my stuff which was when I pulled out my black card. You should have seen the look on his face when the salesgirl said my name. It was priceless. He clearly had no idea who I was before that so he must not spend much time in Connecticut."

"But you're okay right?" Riley asked, "He didn't try anything did he?"

"I'm fine. That guy was nothing more than a Bible Boy 2.0 and I can handle that."

"Really? Bible Boy 2.0?" Tristan asked.

"Yep he was like the high school you, but our age and a little more full of himself," Rory said.

"Hmm, I wonder who he was?"

* * *

The next day they all went to the beach and while Rory and Riley were off getting drinks for everyone Tristan and Paris were surprised by the appearance of two of their old Chilton classmates.

"Wow, Paris Gellar in Miami on spring break. Never thought I'd see the day," Louise said as she placed herself on Tristan's lap, "And my my, Tristan DuGrey. You're looking as hot as ever. Military school really did your body good."

"You never change do you, Louise?" Tristan questioned.

"I do. I just get more bad," she whispered in his ear.

"Well, it looks like a party over here," Rory said as she and Riley approached the group, "Louise, Madeline...Good to see you."

"Who's the stud?" Louise asked, "New boyfriend?"

"No, that would be the guy you're currently sitting on," Rory told her, "Do you mind?"

"You and Tristan?" Madeline asked.

"Yep," Rory replied as she took Louise's spot in Tristan's lap and let him kiss the spot below her ear.

"Wow, DuGrey finally got his Mary. It's about time, you guys. Good for you," Louise said, "Now introduce me this hottie."

"I'm Riley," he told her, "I'm a friend of Tristan's and Rory's twin brother."

"Twin brother, since when?" Madeline asked.

"Well, obviously since birth, Madeline," Louise said.

"True," Riley said, "But we didn't know about each other or even meet until we started at Yale. We met at the beginning of the semester."

"And then eventually it all just sort of came out," Rory added.

"Wow, that's crazy," Louise said and then turned to Alex and Sarah, "And you two are?"

"I'm Sarah. Riley and I are old friends. And this is my girlfriend Alex," Sarah said, "So you guys know each other from high school?"

"Yeah, we all went to Chilton together and with the exception of Tristan graduated together," Louise said, "Wow, I still can't believe it. Paris Gellar is on spring break, and Rory Gilmore is dating Tristan DuGrey and has a hot twin brother."

"Actually, it's Hayden now, Louise," Rory told her, "Gilmore-Hayden, actually. We both hyphenated to include both sides of our families."

"Hayden? Like Judge Hayden? Damn you're the girl Huntzberger was going on about," Madeline said.

"Logan's here?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah and apparently he had a little run in with Rory at the mall yesterday," Louise said.

"That's who that was?" Rory asked, "That blonde jackass was Logan Huntzberger? Mitchum Huntzberger's son?"

"The one and only. He was apparently very intrigued with the way you told him off and ignored his advances. That's never happened to him before," Louise said.

"Well he better get used to it. Girls aren't always going to fall at his feet," Rory said, "Especially not this one."

* * *

"So, Louise?" Riley asked later on that evening at the club they all chose to check out, "You wanna dance?"

"Sure," she answered.

"You wanna join them, Mare?" Tristan asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me and maybe head back the hotel," she said, "I was thinking maybe we could spend some time alone."

"Sounds good to me," he told her, "Let's go."

"We'll see you guys later," Rory told them, "Try and keep Riley busy and don't tell him where we went, okay."

"Don't worry, Ror. We got you covered," Sarah told her.

* * *

"It's beautiful out here," Rory said as she and Tristan walked hand in hand down the beach outside their hotel.

"It's not as beautiful as you, Mary," Tristan told her.

"Sap."

"Yeah, I know. And it's ruining my image."

"What image. You're a softie and you know it."

"Only for you," he told her grabbing her waist, pulling her close to him and giving her a deep, long kiss, "Hmm, I love you!"

"I love you, too," she told him, "Let's go back to the hotel."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yeah. I'm not ready for sex, but I'm willing try a few pre-sex things," Rory explained.

"Really?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

The next morning at the pool the girls were all begging Rory to tell them about her night with Tristan. She explained to them that while they did do some things together her virginity was still in tact and it was going to stay that way for the foreseeable future.

"So what happened to you and Rory last night?" Riley asked as he Tristan were getting smoothies for the girls.

"Nothing. We just went for a walk on the bench and then hung out at the hotel for awhile," he told him.

"Hung out at the hotel? Please tell me you were at least safe?"

"Dude, we didn't sleep together okay. We made out for awhile and there may have been some other stuff, but that's it. No sex. We're going at her pace and she's not ready yet," Tristan explained.

"Okay," Riley said.

"And don't worry, I'm prepared for whenever we do have sex," Tristan told him.

"Good," Riley said, "Okay, so new topic cause this one's wigging me out."

"Sure, so you and Louise?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, well, she's not anything like anyone I would imagine myself ever being with, but she makes me laugh and she's sexy as hell. I'm enjoying it for now," Riley said.

"Good for you. You deserve to have some fun," Tristan said, "Oh man, look over there."

"What?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

"Rory was right. He is like a Bible Boy 2.0. He never gives up and even sort of looks like you."

"Rather I look like him. He's two years older than us. And we look alike because we're cousins," Tristan explained.

"Really."

"Yeah, our mom's are sisters."

"Should we go over there?" Riley asked.

"Neh, let her handle it. He could use a good ego bruising. We'll step in if she needs us to," Tristan said.

* * *

"Damn, Ace. I guess I was wrong. That suit works for you just fine," Logan said approaching Rory as she sat on the lounge chair by the pool reading a book.

"Huntzberger, we meet again, unfortunately" Rory said, "And Ace? What the hell is that?

"It's called a nickname. And it suits you. I looked you up and read some of your articles. You're pretty good," Logan told her.

"Thank you. Now did you need something?" she asked, "You're blocking my sun and now there's a shadow on my book."

"You don't like me? You don't know me, yet you don't like me."

"I know enough. I know I don't like your kind."

"My kind?"

"Rich society snobs who think they're better than everyone else and use Daddy's money to get whatever they want. I've dealt with boys like you before. I don't have time to wait for you to grow up, too so if we're done here I'd like to get back to my book and you should go before you get your ass kicked."

"Really, by who, you?" Logan asked.

"No, by the blonde and brunette behind us who haven't stopped looking this way since you came up to me," Rory told him.

"And they are?" he asked recognizing the blonde as his cousin, Tristan DuGrey.

"Overprotective boyfriend and even more overprotective big brother," she explained.

"That's good," he said a little disappointed because he knew she wasn't related to Tristan, but now that he knew she was Tristan's girlfriend he knew he would never have a shot with her.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Well, not the overprotective part, but it's nice to meet my cousin's girlfriend," he told her.

"Tristan's your cousin?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, our mom's are sisters. Hey Cuz," Logan said as Tristan and Riley joined them.

"How's it going, Huntz?" Tristan asked joining Rory on the lounge chair and moving her so her back rested against his chest and kissed her cheek, "Thought you were supposed to be on a yacht somewhere."

"Yeah, I was. Until Finn sunk it that is," Logan told him.

"Finn sunk Uncle Mitch's yacht?"

"Yep, he was pissed, too. We got back to the states a couple weeks ago so now I'm just avoiding going back home until the very last minute. Or until he cuts off my credit card; whatever comes first."

"So, it appears you've met my lovely girlfriend here and from what I hear you graced her with the lovely Huntzberger smirk and charm," Tristan said.

"Yeah, a lot of good it did me, but the DuGrey version seems to have worked for you," Logan said.

"That it does," Tristan said wrapping his arms tighter around Rory and kissing her.

"Wow," Logan said.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"You're in love and it looks good on you. I'm happy for you," Logan said.

"Thanks," Tristan said.

"Now I already know Madeline and Louise and while we weren't formally introduced I sort of know the other girls, but who's this other guy?" Logan asked.

"Riley Gilmore-Hayden, I'm Rory's brother and Tristan's roommate," Riley told him and then pointing to each girl he introduced them, "This is Paris, Rory's roommate; and my friend Sarah and her girlfriend Alex."

"Nice to meet you all," Logan said, "So do you all go to Yale?"

"Alex and I are at Stanford," Sarah told him.

"And the rest of us are Bulldogs," Rory said, "What about you?"

"I'll be back there this fall. I took the year off for the yacht trip," he explained.

"And since I'm guessing you'll be on the paper with us we should at least try and get along so how about we start over," Rory said, "Hey, I'm Rory Gilmore-Hayden."

"Nice to meet you, Rory. I'm Logan Huntzberger," he said, "Who else is on the paper? Tris I know you're not."

"Riley, Paris, and I are all on the paper," Rory told him.

"That's cool," Logan said, "Alright so I'm gonna head out and let you guys get back to enjoying your spring break. I'll see you all later."

"Bye."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by with them spending their time either at the pool or the beach and occasionally at one of the nearby clubs. Rory and Riley had even talked them all into checking out the bookstore with them. Before they knew it spring break was over and it was time to get back to school. They arrived back home Saturday afternoon. Tristan and Paris went straight back to Yale after getting back to Connecticut, but Rory and Riley were going to stay in Stars Hollow with Lorelai for the night. She was dying to hear all about their trip and once Riley went to sleep Rory was both nervous and excited to tell her mom about what transpired between her and Tristan that week. She assured Lorelai they hadn't had sex, yet, but that she was definitely thinking about it.

* * *

Driving back to Yale Sunday morning Rory asked Riley about his time with Louise.

"So, Louise, huh? You two seemed to have fun. Is that gonna go anywhere?" she asked.

"No, not with her down in Louisiana and me up here. I like her. She's a great girl, but it's not going to turn into anything. It was just some nice spring break fun," he told her.

"Spring break fun, huh. That mean you did more with her than I did with Tristan?"

"Maybe," he said, but changed his mind at the look she gave him, "Okay, yes I slept with her. Is it that big of a deal?"

"No, I was just curious," she told him, "So if not Louise, is there anyone else you're interested in? I don't think I've seen you go on one date since I met you."

"Not really. There's really no one single who's come along that's caught my eye," Riley said.

"No one single? Wait does that mean you do like someone, but there just already with someone?" Rory asked.

"No, it just means that when the right girl does come along that I like I would prefer that she be you know single so that I can have a chance to maybe, possibly consider being with her," he said.

"You're babbling. And when we're nervous we babble and that's usually because we're lying," she told him, "So that means there really is a girl you like, but she already has a boyfriend. So who is she? Tell me?"

"Not gonna happen, Baby Girl, sorry?"

"Why not? I could help. If I know who she is maybe I can find out if she likes you to and if she does than she can get with you and dump this other guy," Rory said.

"I appreciate that you care, but no. I'm just gonna let this one play out. If it's meant to be it will happen," Riley said.

"Okay, I won't meddle."

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, really long chapter, but there was so much that I wanted to include on spring break and I really wanted it to all be in one chapter so I made this one really long. And yeah I brought Logan into this. I had to eventually and since I basically replaced Marty with Riley I couldn't introduce him the way he was in the show and a lot of stories have made Logan and Tristan cousins so I decided to go that route.

This story is also sadly coming close to the end. There will probably only be a few more chapters after this. Storyline wise I'm nearing the end of Rory's first year at Yale so that's where I will be ending this story. I do plan to continue the Rory and Riley storyline as well as the Trory relationship in a sequel or two. I've also set up Riley for a possible girlfriend at some point, but I won't be bringing that in until the sequel.


	33. I have heard it's cathartic

Chapter 33: "I have heard it's cathartic,"

* * *

After spring break they had only a couple months left before the end of the school year. Rory was a little nervous about summer coming. She had become used to having Riley and Tristan around everyday and not being on campus she was worried it would strain her relationships with them. She had stuck to her word with Jess and had read all the things he sent her; a couple of short stories and a few poems, mostly and they were all as incredible as she had imagined anything written by Jess would be. He told her he was also working on a short novel, but it wasn't quite where he wanted it to be yet to show her.

"Hey! What are you reading?" Tristan asked sitting down next to Rory at her favorite table in the library.

"Jess' latest poem he sent me," she told him, "It's really good. It all is."

"What does he write about?"

"How rough his childhood was, growing up without his dad, his mom, people he once knew when he lived in New York, a few silly ones about people from Stars Hollow; Taylor, Kirk, Miss Patty."

"Any about you?"

"Not that he's sent me, no, but I imagine so, maybe," Rory told him, "So you're coming with us next week, right?"

"Yeah, if you want me to, sure. The whole town's invited right?" he asked.

"Yep, it's going to be quite the event," Rory told him.

"Luke must love that," Tristan said.

"Oh yeah, but it's his sister's wedding so he's going to pretend to enjoy it," Rory said.

"And Jess is going to be there?" he asked.

"Well, yeah it his is mother getting married. He wasn't thrilled with the idea, but with a little convincing from me and visit by Luke he is going to be there," she told him.

"That's good. From what I've heard and the little I've seen of Liz and T.J. this could work. They are a very odd pair, but you can tell they're happy and in love so it's good he'll be there for it."

"And apparently he is going to walk Liz down the aisle."

"That's nice. This should be a very interesting wedding."

"I know. I've never been to a renaissance fair or anything so it will be interesting to see the wedding. It seems like it will be fun with all the costumes and everything."

* * *

The following Friday night Rory, Riley, and Tristan headed to Stars Hollow after dinner at the Gilmore's. The wedding was Saturday afternoon and they would be staying in Stars Hollow for the weekend. With Jess being in town, too it was decided that Rory would stay at her house with Lorelai and Luke and the three boys would share the diner apartment. Rory wasn't thrilled with the idea of her brother, boyfriend, and ex-boyfriend in such close quarters, but since Riley and Tristan already got along with Dean she hoped they could find common ground with Jess, too.

"Okay so you guys are going to be okay here together?" Rory asked, "No one's going to kill anyone or anything?"

"We'll be fine Baby Girl, I promise," Riley told her.

"Fine, well I'll see you guys in the morning," she told them.

"Sure you don't want me to walk with you?" Tristan asked.

"No, I'm okay. I haven't had a nice quiet walk through Stars Hollow at night in a long time," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Night Tris. Love you."

"Love you, too," he told her, "See you tomorrow, Mar."

"Night, Ry. See you later, Jess," Rory said walking out of the diner.

"I'm not really ready for bed yet, so I'm gonna take a walk," Jess said a few minutes later, "I'll see you guys later."

"Are you going to go after him?" Riley asked.

"Why?" Tristan questioned.

"You know he's going to see Rory, right?"

"Yeah, I figured they'd want to find some time to talk alone and now seems like the only time, so what?"

"You're not jealous?"

"A little, but mostly of the bond they have. They have this thing about them that is just so uniquely Jess and Rory. They understand each other in a way no one else does. I see it on her face when she's reading the stuff he sends her or when she talks about it. She cares about him. Do I wish she didn't? Maybe, but I love her and I know she loves me so I'm not worried," Tristan said.

"Okay, I guess as long as you're okay I shouldn't worry either, right?"

"Right."

* * *

"The old bridge still looks the same," Jess said sitting down next to Rory, "Did you know I would come here?"

"I had a feeling. This may be the only chance we have to talk without the entire town watching," she said.

"True, so how have you been?" he asked.

"Good, schools great. We went to Miami for spring break," Rory told him, "I'm not sure if I mentioned that in any of my e-mails or not."

"No, so Miami? How was that?" Jess asked.

"So much fun. It was nice to get away from the cold and the rain and just relax in the sun. There was also this really great bookstore that Riley and I spent hours at. If you ever get down to Miami you have to check it out," she told him, "Or maybe you should plan a trip just to go there."

"Really? It was that amazing."

"Yeah, you remember that record store you took me to when I went to see you in New York?" she asked and he nodded, "Well it was like that, but with books. It was incredible. If there were room in the car I think Riley and I would have bought out the entire store."

"I guess if there were any question about whether or not you two were related the fact they you share the same intense love of books proves it," he told her.

"Yeah, with one exception," she told him.

"Don't tell me he loves Hemingway?" Jess asked.

"He's obsessed," Rory told him, "I just don't get it. What's with you men loving him so much?"

"It's like your hatred of him, Rory. We don't get that either," Jess explained, "So, I've got something for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Here," he said pulling a stack of pages out of his bag he brought with him."

"Is this?" she questioned.

"Yep, it's my book. I've been writing and rewriting since I left last year. I think I'm finally ready to let someone else read it before I consider looking into getting it published," he told her.

"Consider getting it published? Jess your writing is amazing. It should all be published," she told him.

"You may not think so after you read it," he explained, "You're kind of a big part of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's sort of a fictional take on my life from the time I came here until I left and well, you were a big part of my time in Stars Hollow. The biggest part actually. I knew when I left that I screwed up and writing it all down was a way to deal with it," he said.

"Well, I can't wait to read it," Rory told him, "So, how are feeling about tomorrow?"

"As weird as it is and the crazy amount of relationships Liz has gone through in my life I actually do think this one will last so I guess I'm sort of happy about it," Jess said.

"That's good. It should be fun," Rory said, "Well, I better get going. It's getting late and I've got some reading to do."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Rory."

"Goodnight, Jess," she told him giving him the briefest of kisses on the cheek before heading home.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. A little silly and a bit chaotic with Liz's dress ripping right before the ceremony, but luckily Lorelai was able get it sewn up for her. Jess looked happy. Rory hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet, but she stayed up most of the night reading his book and loved it. It was so tragic and beautiful and so uniquely Jess. Reading his words was like seeing into his mind or reading his soul.

"Can I cut it?" Jess asked as he approached Rory and Tristan on the dance floor.

"Sure," Tristan said kissing Rory on the cheek before allowing Jess to take his place.

"So…" Rory began.

"So."

"What's on your mind?"

"Why does something have to be on my mind?"

"You don't dance, Jess," Rory told him, "So obviously you have something to say."

"I guess I'm just nervous. I keep wondering if you've read it yet. If you love it or if you want to throw it off the bridge after pushing me in."

"I have heard it's cathartic," Rory said, "But I wouldn't dream of doing anything with that book except read it again and again. It's amazing Jess. You have to get it published."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Really!"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Mind if I borrow Rory for a minute?" Luke asked placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Sure, I'll just…"

"Keep Lorelai company for a bit. I've got Tristan on it, too," Luke told him, "I need to talk to Rory and Riley about a few things so if the two of you could maybe trade of dancing with her or something for a bit that would be great."

"Okay. Later, Ror."

* * *

"What's going on Luke?" Rory asked as she and Riley followed Luke into the diner.

"I need to talk to you both about something and now seemed like the only time I could get to do it without Lorelai finding out," he explained.

"Okay, so what's up?" Riley asked.

"You know I love your mom, right?"

"Yeah, of course we do," Rory said.

"And you know I love both of you, too," he asked.

"We love you, too, Luke," Riley said.

"Well, even though we've only been together a year, I've loved Lorelai for a long time and well, I want to ask her to marry me," he told them, "And I'd sort of like to have your blessing."

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed hugging him, tears falling, "That's amazing! You absolutely have my blessing. I'd love to have you officially in our family."

"Thanks, Rory. Riley?"

"Of course, Luke. I see how happy you make Mom and Rory, too. It's about time you officially became part of the family," Riley told him shaking his hand, "Baby Girl why don't you go save Mom from Tristan and Jess. I'd like to talk to Luke for a minute."

"Sure."

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked after Rory went back out to the square, "You know I have no intention of replacing your Dad, right? I'd like to be another adult in your life you can come to, but I know you don't need another Dad."

"Yeah, everything's fine. I know you're not going to try to replace him. I do want and need you in my life, though, Luke. I was kind of hoping to get your advice on something," Riley said.

"My advice?"

"Yeah, I don't really want to go to Rory with this even though I know she would help and Dad wouldn't understand, but you've been in my shoes so…"

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"While down in Miami I hooked up with one of Rory's friends from Chilton. It wasn't a big deal or anything, but because of it Rory asked me if there was anyone I was interested in. I tried to avoid answering, but she wouldn't hear it," Riley said.

"And I'm guessing there is someone you're interested in?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but she's sort of seeing someone. I saw her around a few times at the beginning of the year and this semester she's in my history class. Rory's not in that class so she doesn't know who she is and for now I'd like to keep it that way."

"No problem, so what's the deal with this girl? Does she know you like her? What about her boyfriend?"

"I don't know. We've worked together a couple of times in class and she doesn't have a boyfriend per se, she's still technically dating her high school boyfriend, but he goes to Princeton and they hardly see each other," Riley said, "I've had a crush on her from the moment I saw her, but I didn't know how to tell her and then when the whole thing with Rory happened I put her out of my mind until I walked into class and there she was."

"Do you think she feels the same way?"

"I'm not sure. I want to tell her how I feel, but I also want to respect that she has this long distance boyfriend. How do I deal with that Luke? I like her, but she's with someone else. How did you do it?" Riley asked.

"Do what?" Luke questioned.

"Deal with Mom dating other guys when you had feelings for her. I'm trying to be her friend, but it's hard. I don't like hearing her tell about the latest joke he told her and the fight they had," Riley said, "How do I deal with that?"

"I know it's hard. Believe me, I do. But to deal with it, well, you ask yourself if it's worth it. Is she important enough, special enough, are your feelings for her great enough to wait for her to see you as more than a friend? Can you stand the pain you feel when you see her with someone else? If you can get through all that then it will be all the more worth it when she gives you a chance and your relationship will be that much more special because of what it took to get there," Luke told him.

"Thanks Luke," Riley said.

"So, is she worth it?" Luke asked.

"Absolutely," Riley told him.

"The best one's usually are. Come on, let's get back out there before your Mom comes looking for us."

"Thanks again Luke. And congrats on the proposal. When do you think you'll ask?"

"I think at the inn opening. She's dreamt of opening her own inn for so long I think it will just the thing to make the night extra special."

"I agree."

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, so there you go elang4. A little Luke/Riley interaction for you. And for those wondering if Riley will end up with someone I've planted a few more seeds, for you. Okay, so I've decided to end this story with 35 chapters so only two more to go. Next up will be the opening of The Dragonfly in one chapter and the aftermath of events that transpired at the opening in the final chapter. Happy reading!


	34. A flanneled man will propose to you

Chapter 34: "A flanneled man will propose to you today. Say yes and he'll never go away."

* * *

"So, do you kids have any big plans this summer?" Emily asked.

"No, not really," Rory said, "It's a weird actually. My first summer after Chilton I went to summer school, then Washington the next summer, and last summer we went to Europe. This is the first summer in several years I haven't had definite plans."

"Yeah, me either," Riley said.

"Well, how would you like to join your grandfather and I on a little trip to London?" Richard asked.

"London, really?" Riley questioned, "What's there?"

"Big Ben, The Crown Jewels, Buckingham Palace," Lorelai stated.

"Mom!"

"Lorelai!"

"Fine; your great-grandmother lives in London. We never told her there were two of you so I'm guessing she knows now and would like to meet you."

"Really? We have a great-grandmother?" Riley asked.

"Yep, the very first Lorelai Gilmore," Rory told him.

"You've met her?" Riley asked.

"A couple of times," Rory said.

"So, you want us to go to London with you so I can meet her?" Riley asked.

"If you'd like and then we thought we'd travel around a bit," Emily said.

"I've never been out of the country," Riley said, "So yeah, I'd love to go."

"Wonderful, Riley," Richard said, "What about you Rory?"

"It will keep us together this summer," Riley told her, "I know that's been on your mind."

"How?" Rory questioned.

"You seriously need to ask that?" Riley asked.

"No, I guess not," Rory said, "Tristan's taking a couple summer classes and interning with one of his professors so I won't see him that much anyway and it would be great to be able to spend the summer together. So, yeah, I'm in."

"Wonderful," Emily said, "We'll get everything arranged and we'll leave after the test run."

"You're still planning to come, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Absolutely," Richard said, "This is a big accomplishment for you Lorelai. We wouldn't miss it."

"Thank you. That means a lot."

* * *

"Okay, so rooms are all set? You've got the keys?" Lorelai asked.

"Yep, the rooms are ready. We've got all the keys ready to go," Rory said.

"Now we just wait for everyone to get here. Relax, Mom," Riley said, "Everything's going to be great. Just wait and see. I have a feeling this will be a night you'll never forget."

"You really think so?" Lorelai questioned.

"I know so. Now why don't you head out and greet everyone as they come in. Rory and I will stay here and hand out the keys," Riley told her.

"Okay, thank you both for all your help and being here for this. It means a lot," Lorelai said.

"Of course, Mom," Rory said, "We love you. Now go. Your public awaits."

"Does she know we switched her and Luke's room with Grandma and Grandpa's?" Riley asked.

"Nope. I already moved her stuff to the honeymoon suite and I instructed Grandpa to use the back door so Mom wouldn't see them come in," Rory told him.

"Do they know?"

"Yep. Luke actually went out there earlier this week and told them his plan."

"And they were okay with it? He's not exactly who they pictured her to end up with."

"No, he's not, but they've grown to like him. They can see how much he means to Mom and to me too. They get that he was there for us when Dad wasn't."

"That's true," Riley said, "So are you excited?"

"Yeah. As much as I love Dad, Luke has been there for me practically my whole life. And Mom deserves to be happy. She put me first so many times and has had so many relationships not work out. She deserves this," Rory said.

"She does. I'm excited for them. And Luke's good for advice so it will be nice to have him around permanently."

"Advice? What did you need Luke's advice for? Is this about that girl you like, but won't tell me anything about?"

"Yes, it is. I asked for his advice because I knew he would understand having feelings for someone who is currently unavailable."

"True, he did have a thing for Mom for a long time."

"Yeah, anyway, I'm not saying anymore," Riley said, "So, what did Tristan have to say about us going to London."

"He's not thrilled with the idea of us being apart, but he understands that we want to spend time together and that I want to be with you when you meet Gran," Rory told him, "And it's not for the whole summer and we'll talk and email all the time so we'll be fine."

"Well, good. Here we go," Riley said as the door opened and the guests for the weekend began to come in.

* * *

After handing out all the keys to the townspeople Lorelai and Sookie had invited to the test run and directing them to their rooms to put their things away Rory and Riley joined Tristan and Paris, who was joining them for the test run before heading off to England herself to spend the summer with Asher Fleming at Oxford, in the dining room.

"I would just like to say thank you to all of you for coming this weekend. It means so much to have you all here," Lorelai said to the dining room full of guests, "We appreciate any questions, comments, concerns, or basically anything you think could be improved or that you thought was great before we officially open for business next weekend. Now, just sit back, relax, and get ready for the greatest meal of your life."

"Before the kitchen staff brings out all the food I'd like to say a few words, if I may," Luke said standing up from his seat.

"Uh, sure," Lorelai said taking her seat, "Go ahead."

"Would you mind joining me Lorelai," Luke said, "What I have to say, well it's to you."

"Okay."

"Eight years ago this woman came running into the diner in a caffeine frenzy demanding I give her coffee. I was with another customer so I asked her to wait. After she continued to beg for coffee I told her to sit down, shut up, and I'd get to her soon. She continued talking and eventually asked for my birthday. When I told her she opened up the newspaper, wrote something, tore it out and handed it to me. Under Scorpio she had written, "You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away." So I gave her coffee," Luke said.

"But she didn't go away," Lorelai threw in remembering the story Luke was telling.

"No. She told me to keep the horoscope with me and one day it would bring me luck," Luke said pulling a piece of paper out of his wallet.

"You kept it,"

"I did and now I have one for you," Luke told her pulling out a second piece of newspaper clipping and handing it to Lorelai.

"Oh my God!"

"What's it say honey?" Babette asked.

"It's my horoscope," Lorelai said fighting her tears, "Under Taurus it says, "A flanneled man will propose to you today. Say yes and he'll never go away."

"Aww!"

"Lorelai," Luke said kneeling down in front of her, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!," Lorelai said as Luke placed the ring on her finger, "We're getting married!"

"Congratulations Mom! I'm so happy for you," Rory told her, getting up from her seat to hug her, "Welcome to the family Luke!"

"Thanks Rory!"

"Best wishes to you both," Emily said taking her turn to hug her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Congratulations, Luke. You've got yourself a great girl. Take care of her," Richard said.

"I will sir. Thank you."

"Congrats, Luke! This is amazing Mom!" Riley said, "But there is one more surprise."

"Thanks, sweets. What surprise?" Lorelai asked.

"We kind of switched your room with Grandma and Grandpa's," Rory said.

"You what?"

"Yeah, well when Luke asked for our blessing and said he was going to ask you tonight we decided you should have the honeymoon suite and Grandma and Grandpa agreed so if you'd like you can go there now and have dinner brought to you or you can go there after we all eat here," Riley said.

"What do you think?" she asked Luke.

"It's entirely up to you. I'm good either way."

"Privacy would be nice. Let's check out the honeymoon suite."

"Let's go."

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai said before leaving, "After dinner would mind running home and getting some CD's. I forgot to have some around in case anyone wants to listen to anything in their rooms."

"No problem. Congrats again, Mom," Rory said, "See you guys later."

* * *

After dinner Rory took Tristan with her back to the house to gather CD's for the inn.

"I can't believe it," Rory said, "Mom and Luke are finally getting married. I've dreamed of this since we first started going to the diner."

"It's pretty cool isn't it? And the way he proposed," Tristan said, "I can't believe he kept that horoscope that Lorelai gave him."

"Me either. His proposal was amazing. It was so sweet."

"Are you excited for your trip?" Tristan asked as they went into Rory's room to start collecting the CD's.

"Yeah. I'm excited to see London again and my great-grandmother. I also can't wait to show Riley all the great bookstores I went to last summer," Rory said.

"Are you sure about rooming with Paris next year?" Tristan asked, "You may want to see if they'll let you keep the double, but use the second room for your books."

"Haha, very funny," Rory said, "So, I think we're good on the music. You want to head back."

"In a bit," Tristan said stepping closer to her and placing his hands around her waist, "I'm going to miss you so much, Mary."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Tris," she told him reaching up on her toes to kiss him, "You know this may be the last chance we have to be alone until we come back."

"I know," Tristan said kissing along her neck and the spot just below her left ear.

"We should take advantage of that fact," Rory told him as she walked backwards towards her bed and turning them so his legs hit against the edge of the bed.

"Rory are you sure?" he questioned.

"Positive," she told him as she pushed him down onto the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, "I love you, Tris."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Hey," Tristan said brushing hair out Rory's face a while later, "You alright?"

"Amazing!" Rory told him with a kiss, "I'm absolutely perfect. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? For having sex with you?"

"No, well yes, but for waiting and making me feel so special and cared for."

"You're welcome. And as cliche as it sounds, I would have waited forever for you, Mary."

"Still with the "Mary" huh?"

"You'll always be my Mary. I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"Rory?" they heard Riley call as the front door shut behind him, "Tristan? Did you guys get those CD's together or what?"

"Oh my God!"


	35. To Family!

**AN:** Here we go. Last chapter! And just a mere three months after I posted the first. Thank you guys so, so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I joined this site strictly as a reader and then got the idea for this story. I started writing this story purely because I wanted to get out the ideas in my head. This is my first fanfiction and I never expected the reaction I got from it so thank you! There will be a sequel or two. I'm not sure yet on how many, when I'll post it or what all I will include in it. For now, I have my Rory and Jess story, That Part Always Worked, that I am working on.

* * *

Chapter 35: "To Family!"

* * *

"Oh my God!" Riley said again as his eyes shifted from his sister in a robe to his best friend in just his boxers to the rumpled bed behind them, "Tristan get dressed. Rory, I'd like to talk to you in the living room."

"It's not a big deal, Ry," Rory told him as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Not a big deal!" Riley yelled, "I'm pretty sure what I just walked in on was a very big deal. I can't believe that you.. you just.."

"Ry, you knew it was going to happen eventually."

"I know, Baby Girl, I know, but knowing it and seeing it are two very different things."

"I'm sorry you had to see us like that, but I'm not sorry it happened."

"Does Mom know?"

"Yeah. We talked about it a few days ago. She didn't know it was happening tonight. Hell, I didn't know it was happening tonight, but I did think about it and well being here tonight, alone it felt right."

"You were safe?"

"Yes."

"And Tristan…"

"Was a complete gentleman. You have nothing to worry about, okay."

"Okay, and you love him, right?"

"Of course I do. You know I do. In fact I think you knew before I did."

"That's true. I suspected it the night we met. The way you talked about him and your first kiss together I knew you had feelings for him."

"And you were right, I just didn't want to admit it to myself let alone anyway else," Rory said, "So we're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," he said hugging her, "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Ry! You can come out now, Tris. Riley's not going to kill you," Rory said, "At least I don't think he is."

"No, I'm not going to kill him," Riley said, "Oh that reminds me why I came over in the first place."

"What's that?" Tristan asked coming out of Rory's room to join them.

"Kirk!" Riley said with a laugh.

"What about him?" Rory asked.

"Did you know he has night terrors?"

"No."

"Well he does and while Paris and I were in the library playing chess he came running down the stairs, naked, screaming about assassins trying to kill him."

"Oh my God!"

"He ran out the door. We chased after him and found him in the middle of Taylor's rosebushes. After we got him back to the inn I rushed over here. One, to tell you and two, to get bandages and antiseptic for all the scratches he got from the thorns."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, Mom, Luke, and Sookie are with him now."

"Where's Lulu?" Tristan asked.

"Still up in their room. He doesn't want her to know. So get dressed, Ror. We got to head back," Riley said.

* * *

"I feel like I should apologize or explain or offer up some kind of excuse here," Tristan said after Rory went back to her room.

"Don't, there's no need," Riley said, "I need to learn to announce myself better so I don't walk in on things like that again, but I knew it was going to happen eventually."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any better."

"That's what I told Rory. Knowing it and seeing it, very different. If I didn't know how much you loved her I'd be kicking your ass right now."

"I appreciate that."

"And I guess it's better she had her first time with my best friend who I know would kick his own ass if he ever hurt her."

"That's true I would," Tristan said, "So we're good?"

"Yeah, man we're good," Riley said pulling him in for a hug, "Just not when I'm in the dorm okay and if possible try and stick to hers. I'd rather pretend it's not happening."

"You got it."

* * *

Arriving back at the inn they saw Kirk face down on the couch in the library with a blanket over him as Sookie was tending to the scratches he received from Taylor's rosebushes.

"Is he alright?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine sweets," Lorelai said, "Are you just getting back from getting the CDs?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Dinner was hours ago. It couldn't have taken you that long to gather up a few CDs. What took so… Oh!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, okay, um so who needs a drink?" Lorelai asked, "Rory, why don't you come help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Rory said kissing Tristan's cheek as she followed her mother, "It will be fine."

* * *

"So, you and Tristan," Lorelai began.

"Me and Tristan," Rory said.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Do you really want to talk about this? It has to be weird," Rory said.

"Yes, it's weird, but I seriously do want to know."

"Well, then, I feel okay. Great actually. It was better than I ever imagined it to be. All my life I've been terrified about how much it would hurt or whether I would be good enough or enjoy it or whatever, but it was just so perfect. Tristan's amazing Mom."

"You really love him don't you?"

"More than I ever imagined I could love someone."

"And you two were safe? He was respectful and everything?" Lorelai questioned.

"Yes, I've been on the pill for months now and he used a condom. He was super sweet Mom. He took his time and kept asking if I was okay and if I was absolutely sure. I can't imagine my first time could have gone better," Rory explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, well with one exception. It would have great if I could have kept it from Riley a lot longer than I did."

"Oh, I guess I kind of blew that for you by questioning what took so long to find the CDs."

"No, we did that ourselves when we were only semi-dressed when he came into the house looking for us."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"Was he mad?"

"A little, mostly because he didn't expect to see us in that state and he'd love for this to be some fantasy world where I stay a virgin forever, but he knows we love each other and he knew I was thinking about it. So while, he wasn't pleased that it happened, he has accepted it."

"Well, I guess that's good then. Just please continue to be careful and just because you guys have done it once now you know you don't have to do it all the time, right?" Lorelai asked.

"I know that and I will continue to take precautions. Don't worry, Mom," Rory told her.

"Okay, let's go see how things are going with Kirk and then we should all head to bed. We're having brunch with the family tomorrow."

"What family?"

"Our family. All of us. You, me, Riley, Luke, my parents, the Hayden's."

"The Hayden's really? Dad and Sherry, too?"

"Yep, everyone's coming here for one last big family meal before you guys head off to London. Luke has invited Jess, Liz, and TJ to come as well so we can announce our engagement to everyone."

"That's great Mom. I am so happy for and you Luke, Mom."

"I know you are kid and I appreciate it. Now, let's get back out there, huh?"

* * *

"Riley can I talk to you for a minute?" Tristan asked after Rory and Lorelai had left the library.

"Sure," Riley said and followed him towards the front desk for privacy.

"Um, this is going to sound weird and you can totally say no, but after tonight I wouldn't feel right leaving her alone so do you think maybe you would be okay with me switching rooms with Paris?" Tristan asked, "Our room has two beds so I don't think she'll mind and I…"

"It's fine, Tris," Riley said cutting him off.

"Really?"

"Well, not really. I don't like it, but I get it and you're right. It wouldn't be right for you to leave Rory to sleep alone tonight after well, everything. So, yeah, if Paris is cool with it, I can deal with a neurotic roommate for one night."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Paris agreed to the room switch, but only after getting all the details from Rory on what occurred at her house between her and Tristan. And once Kirk was all bandaged up and feeling better everyone retired to their rooms for the evening.

Rory woke up the following morning with the biggest smile on her face as she felt the arms of her boyfriend wrapped tightly around her and recalled the events of the previous evening.

"Morning," Tristan said kissing her shoulder when he realized she was awake.

"Morning," Rory replied turning to face him and kiss his lips, "So, wow, second time was even better than the first."

"You won't hear me complaining," he told her with a laugh.

"We should get ready," Rory said looking at the clock, "Everyone will be here in a an hour for brunch."

"Yeah and then tomorrow morning you're leaving," he said sadly.

"Hey, we talked about this," she told him, "I thought you were okay with me leaving?"

"I am, sort of. I want you to spend time with Riley and your family, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you like crazy," he explained.

"I know. I'm going to miss you, too, Tris."

"I love you," he told her with a kiss along her neck.

"I love you, too," she said, "but we've got to get up. There will be time for that later."

* * *

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed as she walked into the library to see her father looking around.

"Hey, kiddo," Chris said giving her a hug, kissing the top of her head as he did, "You look happy. Are excited for the big trip?"

"Very. Mom and I had so much fun last summer. It was an amazing experience. I can't wait to go back and share it with Riley this time."

"That's great, Ror. So, I was thinking."

"Yeah?"

"Now, I've already talked to your grandparents about this and they're on board, but how would you feel if Sherry, Gigi, and I joined you guys for part of your trip? We can have sort of a little family vacation."

"That would be great Dad. When would you come?"

"Probably not for a couple of weeks. Maybe when you guys hit Paris. Your great-grandmother never really liked me much so I think I'll pass on seeing her again for now," Chris said, "So you're really okay with us joining you?"

"Absolutely Dad. It will be so fun and it will give us more time to get to know more about each other," Rory said, "I know we have brunch every week and I've come to Boston a few times, but with school being so busy and your work we haven't had as much time together as I would like."

"I agree. I would love to spend more time with you. How about we do something just the two of us on this trip then? What do you say?"

"I would love that!"

* * *

"Hey, Cuz," Jess said sitting down by Rory on the porch swing outside the inn, "Rumor has it we're going to be related."

"Yep, Luke proposed last night. Isn't it great?" Rory asked.

"Definitely. Those two have been dancing around their feelings for each other for years. I saw that when I first moved here," he said, "So, I also hear you're heading off to Europe again?"

"Yeah, Grandma and Grandpa are taking Ry and I to London so he can meet our Great-Grandmother. Then we're going to travel around a bit. Dad, Sherry and Gigi are going to join us in a couple of weeks so we can have a little family vacation."

"That's great, Ror. I'm really happy for you, you know. You've finally got the family you always wanted."

"Yeah. You're part of that family, too, Jess. Luke's your uncle and since he's officially becoming part of the family so are you."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. So how's that book of yours going?" she asked.

"Pretty good actually. There's a chance it may get published," he told her.

"What! Why wasn't that the first sentence out of your mouth when you came over here? Who's publishing it? When can I buy it in a store?"

"Chill out, won't you. It's not published yet. I've just showed it to these guys I met a couple of weeks ago. They run this publishing house in Philly."

"Philly?"

"Yeah, I moved down there after Liz's wedding. New York was getting expensive. I've got my new address written down for you. I wanted to get settled in before I told anyone I moved," he said, "Anyway, I came across their place when I first got there and showed them my book. They loved it almost as much as you do. We're in the process of doing some more final editing and things and if we're all happy with it, we'll publish it."

"We?"

"Yeah, they gave me a job there. I help out reading through manuscripts we get sent and also help run the storefront we've got."

"That's so great, Jess. So where are you living?"

"The three of us live in this little apartment above the store. Nothing too fancy, but I'm used to living above my workplace."

"True, so what's it's called?"

"Truncheon Books. I'll give you a tour of the place if you ever come down."

"Oh, I will definitely have to do that. I'm so proud of you Jess. This is amazing. You have to tell me the moment your book hits stores so I can be first in line to buy it."

"I think I can wrangle you a free copy, Rory."

"Nope, absolutely not. I have to buy it! You've earned this Jess."

"Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you. You're the only one who's ever really believed I could do anything with my life."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Before we dive into this incredible food that Sookie has prepared I would like to propose a toast," Christopher said, "To Luke and Lorelai, may you continue to be as happy and in love as we can all tell you are right now. And to Luke, I just want to thank you for always being there for Rory when I couldn't be. You've been a great father to her. Lorelai's an amazing mother, but I'm sure Rory is the woman she is because of you, too so thank you. To Luke and Lorelai."

"To Luke and Lorelai!" everyone repeated.

"And to Family!" Rory and Riley said.

"To Family!"

* * *

 **AN:** And that's a wrap on Rory and Riley! I know, it's sad. I don't want this story to end, but if I continued it will be ridiculously long. But, I will continue to write for this universe and these characters. Look for a sequel that will bring us into Rory and Riley's second year at Yale.


End file.
